Camelot's Princess
by TheLadyLeFay
Summary: After learning a secret that could change everything, Morgana leaves Camelot to spend a year with Morgause. Now she's back, but how will her relationships with Uther, Merlin, Gwen, and most of all Arthur be different?  Modern Day Royalty, ArMor Romance
1. Prologue

The crowd surrounding the castle waited for young girl who had been the topic of conversation for the last three weeks to arrive. The clouds were grey, though no rain had yet fallen, as if it sensed the depression that clung to the day. People stood with their black umbrellas ready for the rain that they knew would fall, yet for now they remained closed and by their sides.

The King stood in the middle of the castle steps, gazing solemnly at the approaching car. He wore a black suit and stood with his hands clasped in front of him, the picture of silent strength in the time of sorrow.

Beside him stood a little boy, no more than ten. Though he had blonde hair unlike his father's grey and vivid blue eyes unlike the King bluer green there could be no denying the family relationship. He wore a matching suit to his fathers and stood in almost the exact same stance, though it didn't suit him like it did the King.

He wondered about the girl he was about to meet. What would she be like? His father had informed him that he was to be on his best behavior and to be especially nice to her while she was here at the palace with him.

Suddenly the crowd around the gates got louder as the guards pushed them back to make room for the approaching black car.

The press got louder as the King and his son approached to car, stopping two feet away waiting for one of the palace workers opened the car door. There was a moment of silence before a small girl stepped out daintily. She couldn't have been any older than the prince though she was much smaller. She was as pale as a ghost except for her hair which was as dark as night. With the wind blowing so hard that the prince was surprised that she didn't fall over.

The King took a step forward to approach the girl.

"Lady Morgana, we are so sorry about your loss. I am only glad that we will be able to have you here with us during this tough time."

She looked up at him and gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her face. "Thank you, your highness," her voice was even as she gave a little curtsey, keeping her face away from the flashing cameras.

"Uther. As long as you are with me I would like you to call me Uther."

"Uther."

"And though you haven't seen him since you were children, this is my son Arthur," he pushed the boy forward slightly with his hand on his back.

Arthur reached out his hand to girl, not quite sure what to say to this strange figure in front of him.

She turned her eyes on him and he looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He blushed and moved his feet awkwardly.

She reached out her hand and shook his for a moment.

"Please come inside," he motioned the two children to follow him and they entered the castle, leaving the press behind them.

"Would you care for a tour of the castle?" Uther asked the girl cautiously once it was only the King, the prince, and her.

She shook her head. "Can I just go to my room please?"

Uther looked down sadly at the poor girl and nodded. "Of course, I'll show you where it is."

She walked beside him barely taking in the giant castle while Arthur walked a step behind.

Uther lead them to the hall closest to where Arthur's room was and pushed open the door.

The walls were cream and the floors were wooden with a giant dark wood canopy in the center with a huge comforter. There was an elaborate mirror in the corner and a desk and window that looked out onto the castle courtyard.

Arthur felt bad for the girl. Though it was one of the nicest rooms in the palace and Uther had especially ordered in new furniture, the emptiness of the room left it still looking like a guest room. Not some place a girl his age would live in.

"I'll leave you for a while. If you need anything just dial 1." Uther said looking down at the Morgana.

She nodded but kept her gaze ahead. "Thank you."

Uther looked toward the girl and considered what to do. He wanted to reach out and comfort her as he knew her father would have but he didn't know what to say. This would have been his wife's job had she still been alive.

He finally reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before turning and walking away.

Morgana stepped into the room and immediately walked towards the window to stare out.

Arthur didn't know what to do. His father hadn't told him it was alright for him to leave yet the girl didn't seem to even realize he was there.

He should just go to his room and play his X-Box. He had done his duty; there wasn't anything else he could do.

He wished he knew the right thing to say, but the inability to comfort people was a family trait. He made a decision though: if she was the princess and he was the prince then he was going to protect her no matter what. He was a prince which would mean she had to be the princess, so he had to fight away the evil villains and protect her from harm. That was how it worked in the movies.

He turned and walked out of the room, not realizing how much his life had just changed by the quite girl staring out the window.


	2. Waiting for a Princess

_And today's top celebrity news: Camelot's very own Princess Morgana returns home for the first time from her wild year of traveling abroad. As most people know, Morgana LeFay was ten years old when her father Duke Gorlois, a close friend of the king, was killed in the war. To the kingdom's surprise, King Uther took the young girl into his family and became her legal guardian. The King's ward quickly caught the public's eyes as she grew to a stunning beauty who has always given us tons to gossip about. Last year she set out to live with her half sister Morgause and has since been seen all over the neighboring kingdoms having the time of her life with many different handsome bachelors. But what about her own prince who has been waiting patiently at home for her to return? Will Camelot's Princess be greeted by her Prince Charming with a bouquet of flowers when she returns? Well we'll have to see later today when Camelot's very own Princess returns home._

_We'll be right back with more celebrity and royal gossip on Camelot Press. When we come back, pictures of Princess Vivien's party dress._

"Merlin, turn that stupid television off," Arthur barked, keeping his back to the television, event though Merlin wasn't in fact in the room. He stood up from where he was lounging on the couch and tossed the book he had been pretending to read onto the table, but the loud thump did nothing to block the images that the television had just shown. Still, it made him feel better.

The channel was flashing through images of Morgana laughing with Morgause or some handsome noble, celebrity, or other that had been taken in the year since she had left. In all of them she appeared completely happy – as if she hadn't just abandoned her family and friends.

But that last picture! Had they really needed to show it? The memory of that day came to the surface of his mind, even if he didn't want it to.

_"What, don't you like it?" Morgana asked, putting a hand on her hip and looking at him. As usual they had been at a charity gala of Uther's, and she had showed up in front of him already looking perfect. She was wearing a long wine red halter dress with a gold belt and a very low backline that screamed for him to reach out and touch her. Her hair was piled on top of her head into a bun, yet some ringlets still hung loosely around her face, unwilling to be confined. _

_ Nearly every guy in the room had his eyes glued to Morgana, and were barely refraining from gaping with their mouths open. Morgana however was taking no need of them, instead standing with her eyes fixed directly on him, waiting for his response. _

_ He was glad she hadn't been near him earlier when at the sight of her he had whispered 'God have mercy'. _

_ "Jeez Morgana, is it possible to buy a dress with less fabric?" he teased, just barely able to make his voice sound normal. It wasn't his best line ever but it was the first one that came to mind._

_ "Oh thanks, you're too kind. Really, just a gentleman," she said rolling her eyes at him though she was still smiling so he knew she had been able to see the complement through his words._

_ "I try." _

_ One of photographers approached them, already lifting up in his camera in preparation._

_ "Hi your highness, lady Morgana, I'm with High Society Press. Would you mind if I took a photograph of you two for our article?" _

_ Morgana and Arthur had both said they didn't mind at all, both overly used to the press photos they had to take. The press was aloud a few official photos at the beginning of these events and was then told they had to leave the parties so that the royalty wouldn't have any embarrassing or too private pictures of them shown to the world. _

_ Morgana stood next to Arthur and he put his hand on the skin of her lower back._

_ She looked up at him for a moment and he turned to look at her, and then the camera went flash and the photo was taken._

He pushed the memory aside. That had been two years ago, and things had changed.

He needed something to distract him. "Merlin!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. Moments later the man whose name he had called hurried into the room. He was a little shorter than Arthur, and had pale skin, dark hair, and ears that were too big for his face. Of everyone Arthur knew Merlin was the one he spent the most time with.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked, surprised at seeing Merlin panting.

"Gaius….. The medicine…. Spilled…."

Gaius was the royal family's personal doctor who resided in the castle and who also happened to be Merlin's uncle. It was because of this that Merlin had first shown up in Camelot and stumbled into the job of being Arthur assistant/man-servant/who-knew-what-on-earth-his-official job-was.

Merlin finally caught his breath and looked up at Arthur who was standing with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. He could automatically tell that something was off and looked past Arthur, to see that Camelot Press was on. Well that explained it.

Every morning this past year he had found Arthur with that same gossip program playing in the morning with a book, newspaper, or something he could use to pretend that he wasn't watching. Yet when Arthur didn't know anyone was paying attention, Merlin saw his eyes glued to the television.

Arthur looked behind him and noticed that the television was still on. He quickly turned his back from Merlin, grabbed the remote and pushed the power button, causing the screen to go black.

He then turned and sent Merlin a warning glare. "We're going to go practice with the guard today."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Yeah… sounds good and all but..." he quickly took a breath and blurted it out. "Morgana is coming home today I mean shouldn't you pick her up or something?"  
>Arthur sent him a death glare, and he suddenly felt guilty for mentioning the dark haired green-eyed beauty, but someone had to! All year Arthur had avoided any mention of her like the plague, but he would have to face the fact that she was coming home today.<p>

Arthur felt a stab of pain but quickly pushed it away. "Morgana is perfectly capable of getting herself back to the castle. She certainly was capable of getting herself out."

The words were much harsher than he usually said but he couldn't help it.

Merlin shifted awkwardly and considered if he should push the subject any, but decided against it. Arthur was clearly hurt and angry at Morgana, and he had every reason to be. Morgana had left without telling Arthur anything, but it just made it that much harder for Merlin to keep her secret.

"Well don't just stand there. Come on!" Arthur ordered quickly acting as if nothing was different.

Merlin nodded. "Alright."

He sighed as he followed Arthur out of the room, already dreading the changes about to occur. Everything was going to be different, he knew it, but for better or worse, he had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you all will love this story, because I'm really excited about writing it. PLEASE leave me reviews! I love getting comments on particular moments in chapters, but any review makes me smile :)<strong>


	3. The Princess's Arrival

"Lady Morgana!"  
>"Morgana!"<br>"Look it's the Lady Morgana!"

The people went wild at the sight of the King's ward stepping off of her private plane. She raised her hand and waved at them and smiled, but was relived she had already put her aviators on once the cameras started going off.

Some of the paparazzi tried to get closer, but a few members of the royal guard made sure to keep them back.

"How was your trip?"  
>"Are you glad to be back in Camelot?"<p>

"Have you heard from the Prince?"

Arthur. She felt a momentary stab in her chest but pushed it away, refusing to let her face show any change. She hadn't expected him to show up and great her, but it hadn't stopped her from secretly wishing he had.

She was sure all those around her had expected it. They had probably been waiting for some spectacle – the prince meeting her with flowers and a horse drawn chariot and music playing. A little fairytale.

Guess they didn't realize that this was a tragedy instead.

She gave a last wave and then got into the back of the car, sighing once the door closed shut with a thud. She rested her head against the cool leather and took off her sunglasses. After all these years she should be used to the paparazzi and their constant harassment, but the façade of being happy was too difficult to hold onto for long.

She turned her phone after being off the entire flight and saw that she had three text messages. She opened the first one to see who it was from/

**Call me when you've landed safely!**

She smiled at Morgause's concern and quickly dialed the number.

"Hey. I see you got my text," Morgause voice came through the phone, and Morgana instantly felt better hearing her half-sisters voice.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?" The quickness to which Morgause responded brought a half smile to her face.

"I'm just…" She looked out the window where the town of Camelot was zipping by. "I guess I'm just reconsidering this whole thing."

What was she doing back here? This was such a bad idea. She wanted to vomit just thinking about facing everyone at the castle.

"Look you don't have to do this. I don't care how the paparazzi or the press react or the rumors they throw about if you leave right now. If this is too hard you can't get on the plane and come right back to me. We'll find some other way."

Morgana swallowed and wished she could wrap her arms around Morgause at that exact moment. It seemed right now that Morgause was the only one who was there for her.

"No. I'll do it. I have to know."

"Alright, but you'll call me if you need anything right?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Good because if anything happens I will personally go down there and cause chaos. I don't care if he's royalty."

Morgana laughed. "I know you will. Look I'm arriving the castle."

"Alright. I've actually got to go also but I'll talk to you soon." There was a pause on the other moment and then Morgause added in a complete serious voice. "You're not alone Morgana. I'll come for you if you ever need me."

"I love you."

"Love you too Sister."

Morgana hung up the phone and gave a sad smile. If someone had told her two years ago that the half-sister she barely knew would be the person she trusted most in the world she would probably have laughed at them and asked them what they were drinking.

But a lot could change in a year.

She then checked the other message – Gwen

**welcome home! I missed me train. running late, but can't wait to see u :) **

She smiled at Gwen's welcome home message, but sighed that her once close friend wouldn't be there right away when she arrived. Of all the people she had left behind when she fled Camelot, Gwen was the only one she had kept in touch with but even their friendship had frayed out some. They'd still sent each other an email here and there, enough to know the basics of each other's lives. And they had called each other on the holidays, but they weren't long phone calls or even important ones. She knew that Gwen had dated some guy for a while but they had broken it off, and now she was in a serious relationship with Lance a member of the Prince's guard that she remembered having a major crush on Gwen since the day he had first visited the castle.

But she wanted to see her once close friend. For as long as she could remember Gwen had been able to make her smile even when she didn't feel like it. She'd never told Gwen, but when they were younger she had viewed Gwen as her personal sunshine – making everything bright and warm.

She sent a text back.

**Ok. Can't wait to see you either! xx**

She then clicked on the last text where the name Merlin was written.

**Hey. Arthur dragged me with him to practice with the guards. I'm not sure when he'll be done. hopefully i'll see you later. really sorry! **

Morgana felt a stab in her stomach at Merlin's mention of Arthur. She couldn't blame him for clearly trying to avoid her. If she were in his shoes, she would probably do the same, it didn't stop it from hurting though. She shoved aside any thoughts of the prince, determined not to think about him.

She bit her lip and tried to think what to write back to Merlin. They had stayed friendly since she had left but hadn't had any serious talks. Every time they were having a conversation he seemed on the verge of bringing up that memory she was trying her hardest to forget, and she always pulled away and ended the conversation quickly. She'd rather just forget he knew – well if she was honest she wished it had never happened but that didn't seem to be an option.

**No big deal. Try not to let them beat you up too much xx**

She clicked the send button right as the limo approached the castle.

Outside the paparazzi was going crazy. She looked down to make sure her outfit looked alright before another wave of photographers were taken of her. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a loose white flowy shirt that she had clenched around her waist with a narrow black studded belt. She was also wearing a pair of black ankle boots with thick laces, and a black, grey, and cream scarf. She put her aviators on and ran her hand through her long dark hair for a moment before grabbing her giant purse.

She waited a moment as the driver got out of the car to come and open her door.

_Breathe. Just breathe. _

_One. Two. Three_.

She stepped out into the array of flashing lights and looked around at the towering castle above her before whispering quietly to herself.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews you have been giving! I'm sorry that this is so short but my finals are starting soon, and i felt bad about not posting anything. After my finals are over the end of next week I'll try to update a longer chapter. Keep reading please! And as always comments are love xx<strong>


	4. Memories from the Past

Morgana walked down the long hall towards the threatening double wooden doors. When she had entered the castle she had been greeted by most of the servants, all of whom had bowed to her, and told her how happy they were she was home.

Earlier when she had seen Gaius, the royal family's personal doctor, she hadn't known quite what to say. For a while he had been like another father for her, offering her kind words when needed.

T hought it had been Uther who had taken her in, he had been so horrible with any emotional situation that she'd quickly learned to go to Gaius instead when her nightmares kept her tossing away at night.

Part of her had been furious that Uther had confided in Gaius, but he had continued to lie so easily to her. But over the years she'd though the scene over and over, and she couldn't hate Gaius. He'd been unaware until that moment, and it wasn't as if he had told Uther to lie to her.

So after smiling and hugging many of the servants, and asking them questions about their kids, she had stopped in front of Gaius. They had stood looking at each other for a moment and then he had given her his soft warm smile and she had stepped in for a hug.

"It's good to have you home," he had whispered. She had stepped back and he had looked at her from an arm's distance. "I can't believe how different you look! Yet you are still clearly the same."

She had smiled at him, but at the moment she had gotten the unnerving sense that he was scrutinizing her to see the resemblance to Uther.

She had casually stepped back and had told him she would talk to him later. Gaius didn't know she knew.

Now here she was standing in front of those double doors and Uther was inside.

_Breathe. Breathe._

She wanted to turn towards the opposite direction, but a year of running had been long enough; she had to stop at some point.

She pushed open the doors and walked in.

The room looked the exact same as it always did: open and intimidating. The ceiling was so tall and the walls were lined with giant windows. Straight in front of her was the throne, and in it the King sat, his head rested in his hand.

He looked up at the sight of her and froze. His hair had always been grey, but the time and stress made it nearly white, and there were wrinkles on his face where there hadn't been before. Everything about him looked tired.

She strode purposefully towards him, her head raised and her eyes fixed on his. "Oh you little king," she thought, "come and face me". He got up from his chair and walked towards her, when he got within a foot he reached out his hand as if to embrace her but she immediately stepped out of his reach. She refused to let any part of him touch her.

He dropped his hand and looked at her and she knew they were both remembering their last encounter.

_She was at Morgause's castle and had been trying to relax by reading a book, while Morgause was in the other room. Suddenly the door was flung open and Uther Pendragon barged in, the last man she would have ever expected to see at Morgause's._

_ "What are you doing here?" she asked, the shock evident in her voice as she quickly looked around to see if Morgause had come in also. She hadn't. _

_ "A letter! You left Camelot in the middle of the night leaving nothing to tell me why or where you were going!" he yelled at her, anger evident in his voice._

_ She had only been gone a week and a half, but the fact that he was angry at her made her furious._

_ "How dare you act as if I owe you anything!" she stood up._

_ "I have raised you as my own daughter you owe me some respect!"_

_ She couldn't help it; she threw her head back and laughed a crazy laugh. "That's right. Father." She spit out that final word and Uther was suddenly silent. "You didn't think I heard you tell Gaius when I was ill? That you slept with my mother when she was with my father, your best friend. It seems like more than a coincidence now that you sent him to fight in your war."_

_ Uther was stunned._

_ "It wasn't like that…"_

_ "Really? And you expect me to believe you? You who lied to me my entire life."_

_ Uther tired to gather control of the situation. "I kept it from you for your own good."_

_ She scoffed. "Clearly. How thoughtful of you to keep from me the fact that my father is a lying cheating hypocrite with no interest in anyone but his own preservation! The 'oh so high and mighty Uther' who judges everyone, is in fact no better himself."_

_ "Don't you dare speak to me like this! I AM YOUR KING!" he roared and stepped towards grabbing her neck and pushing her against the couch._

_ "That's enough." Morgause's cold voice split through their shouting, causing them both to freeze. _

_ Uther let go of Morgana and stared at his hands in horror of what he had just done. _

_Her neck felt raw from where his fingers had just wrapped around it, and she took in a slight gasp of air, clutching the top of the couch behind her. It was all she could do to keep from collapsing on the ground. _

_Morgause spoke again, not taking her eyes off of Uther. "You will leave now and never touch my sister again. Or I swear Uther Pendragon even if you are my King I will kill you myself. Is that understood?"_

_Uther walked past Morgause and paused for a second with his hand on the door handle. He turned and looked at Morgana, regret and remorse clearly visible in his eyes, but she couldn't accept them. All she saw was the monster. _

_He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't at the sight of the women he had raised since she was a young girl staring back at him with such hatred. He turned and left, knowing he wouldn't try coming back._

They stood silently looking at each other now, Uther at lost of words and Morgana having to due her best not to thrash out at him. He didn't know that as soon as the doors had shut behind him her knees had buckled and she had collapsed onto the ground. Morgause had run towards her and wrapped her arms around her promising that everything was going to be all right.

She would have never seen him again, if it weren't for the fact that she needed proof. The thought of sharing his blood and DNA had started to eat her up inside and she had finally asked Morgause to call him and demand a DNA test. He had told Morgause in basic words that if Morgana returned to Camelot he would agree, but _only_ if she returned.

So here she was in front of him.

"The DNA test?" her voice was cold and collected.

"You'll get it. But no one is to know that the DNA is yours and mine." His voice was just as even, the voice she had heard him use so many times with foreign ambassadors.

She nodded. "I'll make sure it is dealt with it."

Uther shook his head. "No, I am the king. I will find someone who is willing to do the test without anyone knowing."

"No." She would not trust him to not alter the results to reflect whatever was best for him– whatever that was. "I will."

"Alright."

Now that it had been decided she turned her back to him and headed towards the door.

"Morgana!" he called. She turned back to see him standing tall, authority covering him. "I am still you're king and it would be wise of you and your sister to remember that."

She raised her chin and looked directly back at him. "You are the King, but a King is just a title, nothing more."

She opened the door and left, knowing she had won.

_And every king will one day fall. _

Arthur was sweating and breathing heavily. He had been running drills all morning and currently Leon was the only one who would still practice with him, and even Leon was looking exhausted.

The other members of his security had given up one after another, refusing to fight him again. Normally he too would be tired, but he didn't want to stop because that meant he would have to go back to the castle where_ she_ would be.

Leon leaned over and tried to catch his breath, "Sire…."

"Arthur."

No matter how often he tried to make Leon call him Arthur, he always called him Sire, even though he was only a few years older than Arthur himself.

"I'm going to have to stop," he gasped for breath. "it has been a few hours."

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

As soon as Leon left Merlin came running over and passed Arthur a bottle of water.

"So… you done for the day?" he asked hopeful.

"Merlin," Arthur said exasperated, and then stopped realizing that he had kept Merlin here almost the entire day as well. "Go get my stuff or something."

Merlin smiled in relief and hurried off.

Arthur sighed and finally let his mind wander on the person who he had been trying so hard to keep out of his mind.

An image of Morgana covering her mouth with her hands as she leaned back a little, came to his mind and he could almost hear her girlish giggle.

But then another image came to mind – one of Morgana sitting cross-legged on his bed staring out in the distance.

_"Why is she back now?" Arthur asked turning to look at Morgana. Earlier that day the Duchess of Cornwall, Morgause, had arrived and told Uther that she wished to talk to Morgana in private. _

_ Morgause was Gorlois's other daughter and thus Morgana's half-sister, a sister who she had barely talked to in years. Someone who in Arthur's mind didn't deserve to be called a sister._

_ And yet here Morgana was sitting on his bed, only moments ago having informed him that Morgause had told her she wanted to be more apart of her life and how sorry she was for not having been involved all these years._

_ "She says she's grown up since father's death. That she's realized how wrong she was."_

_ Morgana looked down at her hands and then up at him with her piercing green eyes. "Arthur… is it so bad to want her to be telling the truth? Maybe she is sorry."_

_ "Morgana…" he started._

_ "I mean can I really blame her? She was fifteen when our father died, I can't blame her for not wanting to be taken in by Uther like I was and instead going off to boarding school."_

_ Arthur stood up and moved towards Morgana._

_ "Move."_

_ She mustered enough of her usual self to stick out her tongue at him, but then did as he said. He sat down on the bed beside her and adjusted his arm so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. _

_ He wanted to say that Morgause was an idiot for leaving her. That he would never imagine abandoning Morgana. That Morgause should have to get on her hands and knees and beg Morgana to forgive her. Instead he held her closer enjoying the heat of her body against his and remained silent._

_She moved in closer to him and he knew she understood. For when had they ever really needed words?._

"Arthur?" Merlin called, coming into the room while quickly stuffing his cell phone in his pocket. He had just sent Gwen a text saying that both he and Arthur were headed back to the castle. He'd wanted to text Morgana and tell her, but that had almost seemed like betraying Arthur by choosing Morgana over him. So instead he had decided on messaging Gwen, who would probably tell Morgana.

Arthur stood up, grabbed the towel from Merlin, and wiped his face before chugging down water from the bottle that Merlin had brought.

He sighed and headed towards the door. He had to see Morgana some time or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update but I only recently finished my finals, but now that I'm done i'll try to update quicker! I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter, but i promise just keep reading! I'm a happy story type of girl. I hope you all were okay with the reason why Morgana left for a year, and i promise that i'll have Arthur and Morgana interact in the next chapter, which i'll hopefully update soon. Also don't forget to review to help support the ArMor Army! xx<strong>


	5. Reunion and Celebration

**Author's Note: Hey everyone i'm so sorry that this has taken so long to upload! I was having tons of issues with it and then when i finished it i went out of town for two weeks and didn't have it with me to upload. But as a thank you for all you lovely readers i'll be posting a short story about kid arthur/morgana soon so keep a look out.**

* * *

><p>Morgana had only shut the door from Uther's throne room and leaned her head against the wall for a minute before she was greeted by a shout.<p>

"Morgana!" She lifted her head and found herself engulfed in a tight hug. The smell of lavender filled her nose and she wrapped her arms tightly around the person who was holding her close.

She stepped back and looked at Gwen from an arms distance. Though Gwen looked mostly the same, slight things had changed. Her light brown skin had gotten slightly darker but had a certain shimmer to it, and her curly dark brown hair which used to always be pulled back into low buns or pony-tails now hung loosely past her shoulders in soft ringlets. She was wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt with a lace pattern on the sleeves, and a light purple floral skirt along with dark black tights and ballet flats.

"You look amazing."

Gwen blushed. "Oh shh. You look amazing also. It seems traveling suits you well."

Morgana gave an exaggerated hair toss and put her hand on her hip. "Oh you know." She teased.

Gwen laughed. "I'm sorry I was so late. I can't believe I missed my train."

"Don't worry about it. Really. It's just good to see you."

"Yeah well if I'd gotten here earlier we would have had more time to talk, but now…" she sighed and looked down at her watch.

Morgana raised her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Your welcome home party that Uther is throwing for you. You know one of his big bashes with royal families… it's in an hour or so."

Suddenly it made sense. Of course Uther would throw a party! Even though he would know that the last thing she would want was to be trapped in a room with him. He was the king and the court would expect him to throw a welcome back party.

She wanted to groan but instead stifled it back and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Right. Sorry, just completely slipped my mind." Then she thought of something. "You're going to be there right?"

Gwen smiled. "Since it involves you, yes I did get an invite."  
>Gwen's father used to work at the castle so over the breaks Gwen had usually gotten a job as a maid for some extra cash. That had actually been how she and Morgana had become so close. This meant though that she wasn't always invited to big celebrations where Uther only wanted to invite the highest royal members of the court and the wealthiest families of Camelot.<p>

Gwen's phone vibrated and she dug it out of her purse. "Sorry, give me a sec."

"Sure no problem."

Gwen moved out of the way a little bit and brought her phone to her ear.

Morgana moved a strand of hair behind her ear and then froze.

_Arthur._

He had just turned around the corner and hadn't seen her yet because he was snapping something at Merlin – a pretty regular sight. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt and when he turned she saw that his shaggy blonde hair had grown out and now hung right above his eyes.

His eyes. The blue color she could never quite describe. The best description she had ever gotten was the ocean with its ability to make her get pulled in and lost for hours. And right now they were looking straight at her.

Arthur had stopped moving and was looking straight at her, but there was no shock evident on his face. She couldn't read the emotion there.

She gathered her courage and walked forward a little bit so that there were about two feet between them.

This wasn't how they were supposed to be, not them. He was supposed to grab her in a bear hug and lift her off the ground while she laughed in fake-protest like they used to. Yet this was just a memory, and she had known it wasn't going to repeat itself when they met again.

"Morgana." Her name. She had never heard anyone else say her name in the same way. Whether he was yelling it at her or saying it with that exasperated tone she loved. Yet this time was different from the others – it was cold and detached.

"Arthur." She repeated, as close to his tone as she could muster.

He turned his eyes away from her and walked past her. The slight touch of his arm against hers as he pushed by made her nearly reach out and grab him, but instead she remained still.

So that was that. After all those years together it had come down to a greeting as simple as saying their names. They might as well have been strangers who just by chance new the other's name. Not two people who had grown up almost their entire life together.

"You alright?" Merlin whispered to Morgana.

Startled she realized that Merlin was there also, looking at her closely, as if he would be able to read her emotions just by staring.

"I'm fine." She responded, though she knew by his reaction that it wasn't the most convincing lie she had given.

Arthur had turned the other corner and exited the hall and Merlin looked at where he had gone.

"It's fine. Go. I'll talk to you later," she said once again putting that fake smile on.

A big smile of relief spread across Merlin's face, reaching his overly big ears. His smile was infectious and she found that for a moment her fake smile actually become real.

"It's good to have you back."

"Thanks," and she meant it.

He rushed off down the hall to catch up with Arthur but turned at the end to give her a quick wave.

Arthur stood in the great hall lounging against the wall, talking with Leon in a pointed effort to ignore the beautiful woman on the other end of the room. He'd forgotten her ability to entice the entire room, to make people turn and look at her even when they weren't talking to her.

At the sound of her laughter he automatically turned to stare at her. She tossed her head back for a moment, her hair hanging in long ringlets down her back. She moved her hand to cover her mouth as if embarrassed. She was standing with a few other noble men he recognized. He couldn't blame the men for being drawn to her. She was wearing a full length white silk dress with small stones sewn in it, making her look like the Princess of Camelot, as the people and paparazzi so often called her.

"Damn her," Arthur thought. "Damn her and her charm."

It would be so nice to be able to be in a room without being reminded of her presence, but she did have a right, as the party _was _to celebrate her homecoming.

Uther raised his hand and gestured to the guests. People continued their conversations as they moved to their seats and he gave a nod to Merlin as he headed to his seat. Often Merlin would serve at these events, but in this case he had been put on the guest list since Uther knew Merlin to be a friend of Morgana's. Gwen for that matter also was in the hall as a guest instead of a servant – he'd seen her standing with Lance earlier and talking to Morgana.

He made an effort not to meet Morgana's eyes as he went to sit on Uther's right, while she went to sit on his left. Neither of them were looking at each other, though they were both smiling and laughing as if nothing was wrong.

Uther stayed standing and the hall went silent.

He cleared his voice and started to speak. "First I wanted to thank all of you for coming and helping me welcome back my ward the Lady Morgana. This past year while she's been off touring the world, we've had to suffer without her here at court. But now she is back." Uther looked down affectionately, and slowly tears started forming at the edge of his eyes. "Morgana, this court just hasn't been the same without you gone. I'm… so happy you're back… You don't know what it means to have you here safe…"

He stopped and wiped away at his tears.

Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had seen his father cry. "Tears show you are weak," his father had always said. Yet here he was showing a sign of weakness in front of everyone all because of Morgana. He turned his eyes to her and she smiled up at Uther, the picture of a perfect daughter, before looking down sheepishly at her hands.

Yet something was wrong. To the rest of the court she seemed embarrassed by Uther's love and as if she felt the same, but Arthur knew better – Morgana was lying. She was putting on a show and only he could see through it.

"Sorry I don't remember the last time I was like this," Uther said.

"What drunk?" Arthur said laughing, raising his glass of wine. Uther laughed along with him and the rest of the court joined in.

"I've said enough, drink up and enjoy yourselves. To the Lady Morgana!" Everyone raised their glasses.

"The Lady Morgana!" the cheer went through the room with some kind clapping and this time when he turned to look at Morgana, Arthur wondered if her reaction was actually the truth or just a part of her show. He genuinely couldn't tell.

Maybe that was all Morgana was anymore. An elaborate performance he was watching and he could no longer tell if she was being herself, or just an actress manipulating the audience to feel what they should.

That night Morgana lay in her bed with her eyes wide open while she stared at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, Morgana couldn't fall asleep. She was back in Camelot, in her bed, in her room as if nothing had changed as if she hadn't just been gone for an entire year.

She had thought that she would have to force herself to smile the entire party but she had actually enjoyed herself. It had been good to see all of her old friends. She had met Gwen's boyfriend, Lance, who had seemed like pretty nice guy. Lance was one of Arthur's guards which was surprising in itself since most of the time they were all noble since it was such an esteemed position. But Lance and Merlin had apparently bonded one day and Merlin had convinced Arthur to let him try out. And from there it had all worked out.

She hadn't been able to talk to Merlin much at the dinner since he had spent a good amount of his time with Arthur who had made a pointed effort to avoid her. It hurt her for Merlin to choose Arthur above her, but then again she knew that would be how it always was.

The only time she had really wanted to leave the party was when Uther made his speech about how glad he was she was back. Of course he would have to say something like that, being that she had been gone so long. What had surprised her though were the tears. They had actually seemed pretty genuine and had shocked her since Uther had told Arthur when they were children how crying was weak. But she was no fool, Uther had cried in hopes of making her feel something. Pity or maybe regret at what she had said to him. Maybe he should have tried caring about her before everything had gone wrong. It was too late now. She truly hoped he would continue to suffer for what he had done. He had made her life a lie. Her relationships...

She pushed herself up out of her bed and placed her bare feet on the cold wood floor. She couldn't lie like this in her bed anymore. She walked over to one of her chairs and grabbed the white silk robe that was laying there. She didn't care what others thought enough to actually change out of her nightgown and put on clothing, but no way was she going walking around the palace looking half naked.

Very quietly, as to not wake anyone or to cause one of the guards to come and check the hall, she pushed the door open and then shut it behind her.

At the end of the hall she cautiously peaked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, before stepping out into the open. They really needed to fix the guard system in the castle. It was too easy for her to sneak around without getting caught. As her hand rested on the wooden door she slowly eased her hand down towards the doorknob.

Arthur's room. The place as a child she had run to so many times in the middle of the night when the nightmares were too horrible. That was, when her scream hadn't causes him to run to her room first. Though her and Arthur's rooms were on different hallways they were on either side of the same wall, so he had always known when she had woken up in fright.

She looked down, feeling horrible at what had become of them. Now he hated her and wouldn't even really speak to her. She wanted to turn the door-handle and go in and lie on his bed beside him and tell him how sorry she was. She wanted him to wrap his arm around her and laugh at her for being such a mess. Even if she could never have him the way she wanted, she needed him in her life.

No, she deserved his treatment. She couldn't go in there and pretend that nothing had changed this past year. And she couldn't bear to tell him the truth and watch his reaction at the news she had gotten from Uther.

She let go of the door-handle and pulled her hand back. It was stupid coming to his room.

She turned her back to his door and headed back down the hall and towards her room. She pushed her door open and dropped her robe on the floor. She had made her bed and now it was time to sleep in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay i hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Any comments are appreciated!<strong>


	6. Secrets Spill Out

Morgana rolled over in her bed as the light from the sun poured into her room while Gwen pulled back the curtains.

"Good morning." Gwen said cheerfully. The reminder that she was in fact back at Camelot and not in Cromwell with Morgause made her groan and roll back over. She hated mornings.

"Morgana," Gwen said in fake exasperation. "I guess the possibility that over the year you would start to like getting up on the morning didn't happen"

Morgana shook her head, "Not at all."

Gwen laughed and Morgana wondered how it was possible for someone to be so chipper in the morning. And even more, why did Gwen have to be one of them?

"At least I don't have it as bad in the morning as Merlin does."

Morgana cracked a smile at the thought of Arthur in the morning.

Gwen grabbed Morgana's robe off of where she had tossed it the night before and placed it on the bed. There was an awkard moment of silence between them where they both didn't know what to say. Last night the conversation had mostly flowed with the usual greeting and small chit-chat. It had also helped that there were so many other people around, but now the two found that neither quite knew what to say.

"Anything else you need?" Gwen asked in an attempt to clear the silence.

Morgana pushed herself up in her bed, and then put on a smile. "I'm good for the morning, but thanks."

Years before it would have taken much more to convince Gwen to leave Morgana in the morning. In fact it used to be that Morgana rarely toldGwen she could leave because both girls enjoyed talking and relaxing in the morning, even if there was nothing that needed to be done. But now it was different. A strange sense of separation surrounded them and there was a giant gap in between them that neither was willing to admit was there or make an effort to cross.

It felt uncomfortable being together and she knew that Gwen like her breathed a sigh of relief after she had left the room.

Though she wanted to curl back under her covers and attempt to sleep, she forced herself out of her bed and went to the chair where her robe lay. She then dug around in her drawer until she found her pair of fuzzy cream colored socks also and slipped those on her feet.

Had Uther made a point of mentioning that he was planning on having breakfast with them or that they had a meeting during breakfast like they used to every once in a while back when she lived there (meetings always, she honestly couldn't remember the last time Uther had wanted a casual meal with them) then she would have bothered to get dressed. But that would just be silly today when all she was doing was grabbing some coffee and maybe toast from the kitchen.

She pushed open the door and waved to Leon who was the guard that was making sure she was safe that morning, a job she found extremely stupid since she could perfectly well take care of herself.

She headed down the back stair case that lead to the kitchen, the same staircase she and Arthur had used many times to sneak to the cookies when they hadn't wanted to get caught by whatever governess Uther had currently hired.

As she pushed open the door she was greeted by the sight of the latest cook bossing people around and a few people washing dishes and cleaning the counters.

She turned to look around the room and nearly gaped in surprise at the sight of Arthur chilling in the corner with a mug of coffee, a used plate and Camelot's newspaper in front of them.

"Morning." she said cautiously giving a slight smile.

Arthur looked up at her and she felt her stomach drop seeing his messy hair hanging in his eyes. It didn't help that he was just wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt which she knew he just put on in the morning so that he didn't wonder around shirtless.

"Morning," he looked back down and continued ignoring her again, but at least she'd gotten a response.

She shuffled over towards the coffee pot and poured the remainder of the coffee into her mug, having to stifle a groan at how little there was left.

"Miss, would you like me to make some more coffee?" one of the kitchen helpers asked politely.

"Oh no I'm alright thanks," she started to head back upstairs. One of the last things she wanted to do was sit in silence across from Arthur while they both pretended the other wasn't there.

She stopped for a moment and looked over as subtly as she could at what he was reading.

"Citizens angry about tax increase"

She should have known. Arthur's lack of interest in reading had always been a difference between them, but his interest in the country and what else was going on in the world had balanced it out at times. He must have started reading the newspaper while she had been absent, just another reminder of the gap between them now.

She quickly turned away and headed back upstairs to her room. She needed to get out of the castle.

...

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as Morgana left the kitchen. It had taken all of his concentration to pretend to focus on the article in front of him when she had entered wearing only a nightgown and a thin robe along with those damn fuzzy socks. When she had stopped with the coffee in her hand to look over his shoulder he had felt the heat from her body and felt just the lightest piece of her hair skim his back.

He tried to focus on the article in front of him again but gave up after a few minutes.

He turned and took the steps Morgana had used to exist only minutes before. When he got to the top of the hall he slowed down in front of her door.

_"No! No! No! STOP" A screamed ripped through his sleep._

_Arthur bolted up in bed at Morgana's restless shouts through the thin wall. _

_He waited a moment his hand on his blankets ready to throw them off in a moment if the shouts continued. On some nights when her nightmares were too bad Arthur didn't even wait for her to come to him for comfort, instead he would sprint down the hall and force her door open so that he could wake her up. These nights didn't happen often, and though he often pretended to Morgana that he had been asleep when she would come to his room the truth was that in fact he was awoke every night ready, as soon as she shouted, to protect her._

_He breathed a sigh of relief when Morgana's shouts stopped and waited to see if she would come to his room._

_Moments later the door creaked open and Morgana poked her head in, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. _

_As soon as she saw him sitting up in his bed she shut the door behind her and walked slowly to the bed. _

_He moved over a bit and lifted the blanket up so that she could crawl in beside him. She didn't say anything but instead laid her head on the pillow. He moved so that she pressed her face on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her trying to keep her as close as he could to protect her the best way he knew how._

_They rarely spoke on those nights she came to his room. If they did discuss her nightmares he always waited for her to talk first. Some nights she spoke, some she didn't._

_He loved the feel of her warm body near his and he knew how many guys there were in the world who would kill to be in his position having her with them in their bed._

_But every night he almost wished that she didn't come because it would mean that she was safe and he didn't have to watch he suffer knowing there was nothing he could do about it._

_Had life worked our how he wished he would have had her in his bed every night simply to feel her close to him and know she was okay, even while she was sleeping peacefully. But for tonight he simply wanted to protect her._

Arthur turned away from the door and headed down to his room. When he got to his room he found Merlin already there.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

He didn't sit down and wait for an answer but rather went behind his screen and started pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Uther stopped me in the hall."

"And?" Arthur asked tossing his shirt over as he grabbed the first clean shirt his fingers touched.

"He said to tell you that he wants to talk to you."

Arthur stopped what he was doing and frowned. Uther asking to talk to him was very rarely a good thing. At best it just involved a discussion about some foreign ambassador, at worse a full discussion about his life and his choices.

He stepped our behind the screen and took the shirt he had just put on off, throwing it at Merlin.

"Merlin, when was the last time you ironed this?" he groaned and dug around in his drawer until he found a navy blue t-shirt which luckily had no stains on it. "I guess I should probably go see him then," he sighed.

"Any chance you need company?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"You want to come with me to see my father?" Arthur asked shocked. "Why? Are you mental?"

"Alice hasn't left yet."

Arthur cracked up. The fact that Merlin was hiding from Gaius's old girlfriend never stopped being funny.

"She is crazy! I mean it!" Merlin made some weird hand gestures which Arthur couldn't quite interpret. "You would be avoiding her also. And Gaius is infatuated with her."

Arthur kept laughing but decided to take pity on him. "Tell Gaius you are stuck helping me out. Just..." he scanned the room. "Find something to do."

He shoved Merlin lightly on the shoulder and then headed down the hall.

...

Morgana sat in cafe with a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. She hadn't gotten nearly enough that morning but she hasn't wanted to sit around and wait for more either.  
>She pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and was glad that the cafe was crowded enough that she could be ignored, but empty enough that her chances of being recognized were slim.<p>

She was wearing a black scoop neck quarter length shirt, and a black skirt decorated with tiny skulls so that if one didn't not look closely it would simply look as I'd they were white polka-dots. For accessories she had slipped on gold hoop earrings, a few simple rings in gold and silver, and well worn black boots that went mid calf with a buckle on each.

Many people who got followed by the paparazzi were under the impression that giant sunglasses and hats were the best disguise but she had learned that this just got you more attention which was why she only had her aviators. It also really helped to go to small restaurants and cafes that few knew off.

That morning she had snuck out the servants corridors in an effort not to be caught by the paparazzi. All she wanted was to get some peace. When Merlin had texted her saying that he had some free time and wanted to know if she wanted to meet up she had immediately said yes.

She was just wondering where he was when the door to the cafe opened and he walked in with his disheveled hair and goofy smile. She automatically smiled and only didn't wave so as to not draw attention to herself from the other people in the cafe.  
>Merlin motioned to the counter and ordered himself a hot tea before he headed over and flopped down on the bench across from her.<p>

She gestured to her coffee. "Sorry I couldn't wait."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were free. I was sure you would be busy being that it's your first day back and all."

Morgana shook her head. "No, if anything I'm bored out or my mind. I was glad to get out of the house and away from everyone."

Merlin fixed his gaze on her. "Well I'm glad you didn't want to avoid me."

Morgana suddenly felt guilty. Of course Merlin had been able to see through her emails that she didn't really want to talk to him.

"Merlin I..." she started.

"You have to tell Arthur."

"Why?"

"He deserves to know the truth."

"I don't even know what the truth is! How can you ask me to tell him something I don't even know." she looked him straight in the eyes and refused to back down. "I'm not telling him until I know for certain."

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Alright well how are you planning on finding out? I mean Uther certainly believes it is true, I think that's probably evidence enough. He would know."

She started at Merlin. He was really just going to accept what he heard, not trying to find the truth? "It's Uther. Since when has what he believed ever been right? You've seen how harshly he judges people before their case has been fully explained and how quick he is to punish!"

Merlin leaned forward and lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "Shhh. Look maybe what you are saying has some truths to it, but he's not all that bad. You are sounding as if you support treason!"

"Maybe I do!" she hissed back defiantly.

Merlin leaned back and she suddenly realized how crazy she must sound to him. It was useless trying to reason with him. Merlin would never openly defy the rules and too often ignored people's wrong doings, certain that everyone had goodness in them. He would never understand.

"Look let's drop it. It doesn't matter. Utters our king and that's it," she said giving a smile in an effort to ease the tension.

He nodded and smiled back, "Alright," but she could see that though he was trying not to let her see it, he was still uneasy.

"So what's been up with you?"

Merlin groaned and she sipped her coffee and laughed as Merlin proceeded to go into a long rant about how strange Alice, Gaius's ex-girlfriend was and the psycho giant lizard pet she kept and how he couldn't understand why someone would want to keep a pet like that. Apparently Uther was also highly allergic to this type of lizard and Gaius was trying to do his best that Uther didn't find out Alice owned one.

"Everyone is having me hide something from Uther. Gaius, Arthur, Gwen... I don't think there is anything I can tell him!"

She smirked at the thought of Uther being so clueless at everything that went on around him.

"What is Arthur having you hide? Unless he has some new girl he's hiding again," she teased.

The smile on Merlin's face froze and her heart skipped a beat.

"He has. Hasn't he." she stated it as a fact, not a question.

She took a sip of her coffee and then fixed him with an even glare. "I wouldn't have suspected other wise," she said giving a fake laugh as if the thought didn't hurt. "It's Arthur, who could expect less?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out. I said I wouldn't say anything... He isn't still dating anyone. It ended two months ago."

"Who was it? Some beautiful blonde who came to court for the holidays? It can't have been anyone too wealthy or popular or Uther would have approved of her and that would have driven Arthur crazy." She thought of the girls Arthur usually flirted with, and try as she might she couldn't keep the sharp bitterness out of her voice. "She must have been pretty of course, and I bet she enjoyed making a show. But she can't have been too horrible or Arthur would have flaunted her in Uther's face."

Merlin continued to avoid her eyes. "Moreen? Lilian? Oh maybe Allison! Come on you have to tell me who it was or it's no fun."

She paused and leaned her head into her hands that were on the table. She pondered who it could be, not actually letting herself think about Arthur with any of them.

Suddenly the last name Merlin had said came to her mind.

Her voice lost any emotion, "Gwen." By Merlin's reaction she knew she was right, though she had known as soon as the name had come to mind.

"Morgana..."

"It is. Arthur and Gwen."

"I'm sure they would have told you soon. They aren't together anymore..." he started to speak again but she stood up.

"Look I've got to go. I'll see you later."

Merlin started to mutter something else but she just plastered a smile on her face and gave a little wave before leaving the cafe.

Merlin groaned and put his head in his hands. That was not how this meeting was supposed to go. He wasn't sure if he should tell Arthur and Gwen that he had let their secret slip, it wasn't his fault really that she had guessed. They were the fools he hadn't told her.

His phone rang and he pulled it out, muttering at Gaius's name on the caller ID.

"Hello? What do you mean Alice's lizard got loose? I'm coming."

While Merlin was inside Morgana had strolled out as if nothing was wrong. But as soon as she was out of site she turned and hid around a corner where none could see her. She leaned against the wall and let herself collapse down on the ground, not caring about the dirt, as the numbness that had kept her together in front of Merlin dissolved.

She gasped for breathe and had to clutch her stomach at the unexpected pain.

He had to choose her of all people. Her best friend throughout childhood and one of the only people she had ever trusted.

And Gwen had to choose Arthur. Knowing how she had felt about him all those years. True she had never admitted it and always insisted that she wouldn't touch Arthur with a lance-pole, but she had been sure Gwen had seen through it. Gwen had been the one to encourage her to tell Arthur how she felt for so long. Gwen's betrayal felt just as bad as Arthur's.

She was being an idiot. Sure she had been gone for a year but if she thought about it, there had been something going on between the two of them before she had left. The secret glances and the sense that there was something Gwen had been keeping from her in their conversations.

She looked up at the sky and blinked quickly before slowly gathering her breath again.

She pushed her hand through her hair and gave a sad laugh at the sight she would be if the paparazzi got a picture of her now - sitting on the cement ground, her purse tossed on the ground beside her and her legs and boots out in front of her, not sitting at all like a lady.

She forced herself to gather her composure and dusted the dirt off of the skull pattern on her skirt. She slipped her sunglasses on and snuck out of the corner where she had been sitting. She wouldn't let herself collapse again. She would wonder around and flash some smiles for the paparazzi. It didn't matter. No, she wouldn't care. It meant nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay what do you all think? I'm going to keep bringing in more and more things from the episodes. I hated hurting Morgana like this but I thought it was important to the story. So, any thoughts? Opinions? Please review and let me know what you think! xx<strong>


	7. Consequences Catch Up

When Morgana pushed the door of the castle open she was relieved to get out of view of the flashing cameras. 'There was a reason celebrities and royalties were always seen with sunglasses on, the flashes could almost blind someone,' she thought as she shoved her aviators into her purse. She pulled her phone out instead to see that she had a missed call from Uther's secretary, probably calling to remind her of some event of another she was supposed to be attending

She didn't bother to call back but instead clicked the new message button from an none-known number.

**Tonight –M  
><strong>

She quickly pushed the delete button and then shoved the phone back into her purse before anyone could read the message. She couldn't help but give a gleeful smirk, and didn't even try to wipe it off her face as she walked.

She wondered down the hall towards her room. Flopping on the bed with a good book seemed just wonderful at the moment. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to someone else and act as if her life was going great. Depending on whether or not she was going to be forced into a family dinner that night would affect her decision on whether or not to find something strong to drink.

She pushed open the door and froze at the sight of Gwen sitting patiently on the edge of her bed.

Gwen quickly stood up, and looked awkwardly down at here clasped hands and then at Morgana.

"Merlin," Morgana said exasperated. He had told about their conversation, she didn't know if Arthur knew she knew or not, but Gwen definitely did. She almost felt like she should feel hurt, but she wasn't even surprised that he had told. He was just another person in the castle she would have to lie to each day.

"Look we need to talk," Gwen said.

Morgana dropped her purse in the chair by her desk, and made sure her face looked like stone. "I don't want to talk with you right now. This is really not a good time." She went to the door and held it wide open for Gwen to leave (subtly had never been here strong suite).

"No, you're going to hear me out," Gwen said and placed her hands on here hips with a defiance Morgana would have been surprised about if she wasn't so determined not to show any reaction.

Morgana shut the door and crossed her arms. Her lips were set in a firm line and she didn't even try to act as if she cared.

"I know you know that Arthur and I went out, but you need to know that I never wanted you to find out this way. I was going to tell you when we got some time to really talk but you haven't exactly been back for that long."

Morgana didn't say anything but instead continued to glare at Gwen.

"Look I didn't mean to betray you-"

The word 'betray' caused a crack in the ice and she couldn't help but snap back a reply, even though she had said she wouldn't. She couldn't stand to listen and here Gwen mutter all this crap!

"Betray me? Why would you ever think you did that? It wasn't like you were my best friend or that I had grown up with Arthur my entire life, or even that you encouraged anything to happen between Arthur and me-"

Gwen stepped forward and reached out trying to grab Morgana's hands. "I know I should have told you from the beginning but you weren't there. You were busy dealing with finding Morgause again and then traveling! I didn't know how to tell you. If I could take it back I would – "

"Since when?"

"What?"

"Since when did you and Arthur start dating." She kept here voice monotone and looked straight at Gwen daring her to tell her the truth.

"About four months before you left for the year. We weren't officially dating, just flirting and talking often. We started officially dating in secret shortly after you had left."

"You mean after you knew I was safe and gone for good."

"No it wasn't like that! Honestly. He was just so sweet and we had a connection, that I can't explain. We got a long so well – "

Morgana felt nothing as Gwen described when she and Arthur had gotten together.

Gwen tried again, "We never meant for it to happen. It wasn't planned!"

Morgana scoffed, "I shouldn't be surprised. He's a guy, and as I learned a long time ago that's the only requirement for you."

The pain and hurt on Gwen's face almost made her want to take it back. There were tears forming at the corner of her eyes but she wasn't allowing them to fall. Instead she tried one last time.

"Morgana..."

"Just leave Gwen."

Gwen nodded reluctantly and headed to the door, turning the knob and exciting without once looking back.

As the door shut behind her, Morgana turned and walked to the window. She clasped the window sill and stared out at the citizens of Camelot walking around and taking pictures of the castle to send back to their families, and children laughing and running around all clueless to everything that had just occurred.

In their minds eye their beloved princess had returned all sweet and kind like she had been before. She turned away from the crowd of on-lookers below.

If only they weren't so wrong.

...

When Arthur saw Merlin running up to him with a guilty look on his face and tugging uncomfortably on his shirt, he knew something was wrong.

Earlier that day he had gone and seen Uther only to find out that Uther's friend, Lord Godwyn, was going to come to visit with his daughter the lady Elena and that Arthur had better be presentable tomorrow and that it would be his job to give her a tour of the castle. He also put special stress on the fact that Arthur was to give her special attention and make sure Elena got anything and everything she needed. The implications were making it all too clear to Arthur that his father was setting him up.

This thought made him really hope that Merlin was about to go on about something simple like he he had lost the car keys, or that he'd forgotten to run an errand. Or even better Alice's stupid lizard thing had caused a problem.

Yet as Merlin got closer he realized that the scenarios he had thought of were not going to be the case.

"Before you get upset, I am _so_ sorry! I swear I didn't tell her. She just guessed! And I did tell you that she would see through it. She always has been able to see stuff! I mean you can't expect her to be an idiot. What I mean is -"

Arthur crossed his arms and waited for Merlin to finish rambling.

"Arthur!" he turned when Merlin stopped talking for a moment at the sound of Gwen hurrying down the hall.

Gwen stopped and shared a worried look with Merlin.

"Oh come on, out with it," he groaned.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Morgana knows about us."

Arthur turned away for s moment and looked up at the ceiling.

He had known Morgana would find out. Unlike many people she wasn't easily lied to for long and she had the un-keening act of always figuring out exactly what he didn't want her to know.

"How did she find out?"

"We were just talking and she somehow guessed..."

Arthur turned to look at Gwen who didn't look as if she was dealing well. He took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She gave a sad smile, "not really but I'll have to be. We knew this was going to happen."

Whenever he was with Morgana it was like trying to read the emotions of one of the ancient sculptures Uther collected in the gardens that they had secretly graffitied together as children.

Gwen was different - if she was upset he knew it.

"Everything will work out," he said, trying to make her smile.

When they had first started flirting it hadn't seemed like such a big deal. It wasn't as if it would have gone anywhere serious, and clearly nothing was ever going to happen between him and Morgana any time recently, at least that had been what he had told himself. In truth he had just needed someone to get his mind off of Morgana, who ever since Morgause had come and visited her out of the blue, had been seeming farther and farther away from him. When Morgana had left without even telling him goodbye he had been angry, but certain she would come back soon. A week passed and she wasn't back and there wasn't a phone call, a email, or a letter explaining why. She had left him hanging.

But Gwen had been there. She had smiled at him and made him laugh. She'd been easy to hang out with and more and more he had started realizing that maybe she mattered to him more than a friend. He had known that she had once had a thing with Lance before he had left, but other than that she said there hadn't been anyone serious.

The truth was he had just needed someone to replace Morgana. The worst part of the whole thing was that Gwen had realized this before he did, and she had told him it shortly after she figured it out. He denied it of course but she shook her head and stuck with it. They hadn't exactly broken up until later when Lance had arrived back in Camelot and he'd seen Gwen's reaction and thought that maybe he wasn't the only one looking for a replacement for one they had lost.

Gwen seemed to have realized that also.

Merlin turned suddenly and looked down the hall, and Arthur let go of Gwen's shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something."

Arthur punched Merlin lightly on the arm and faked a laugh in an effort to ease the tension.

Gwen looked down at her watch. "I should get back to work. Just thought I'd let you know..." she trailed off and gave a small wave as she headed down the hall.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Come on we're heading out the servants entrance."

Merlin hurried to catch up with Arthur as he made his way down the stairs. "So where are we going exactly?"

Arthur pushed open the door and headed to one of the less showy cars. "Any pub I won't be recognized." At that moment the idea of getting extremely drunk seemed particularly wonderful to him.

...

Morgana pushed open the door of her room and looked down the hall. As she snuck past the guards she was once again thankful at how completely clueless they really were. Clearly Arthur needed to be training them better because right now an assassin could easily slip in and no one would even notice. Not that this would have been a bad thing if the assassin was aiming at Uther…

When she got near one of her favorite exits to use she couldn't help but smirk. The knight who was on duty had fallen asleep due to the sleeping pill she had dissolved into his drink earlier. She tip-toed carefully past him and pushed open the door, letting it quickly shut behind her.

The crisp air was cold so late at night and she automatically pulled her black leather jacket in tighter. Underneath her jacket was a light black sweater and she pulled the hood up so as to disguise herself better.

She stuck her hands in her pocket and hurried down the street and away from the castle. When she got to a rather plain house with the address 666 (Morgause's own personal joke) she pulled out a key attached to a button from her pockets.

_Click._ Slowly the garage door opened and she could make out a sleek black eco-friendly new car. With another click the car's lights flashed and her smile got wider.

When she had talked with Morgause the other day she had tried to find out more about how Morgause was getting the car. Morgause had smiled wickedly and raised her glass. "Some people will do anything for money." She had left it at that, but now wondered if she should have asked more questions.

She went and got in the car, stuck the keys in, and drove off. It was late enough that not too many people were awake, but there were still a few cars on the street.

She flipped the music on and skimmed the channels until she found something bearable. For thirty minutes or so she drove, letting the music drown out her thoughts of Arthur and Gwen and her worries as to what else she was no longer a part of.

Eventually the city became smaller and smaller and she approached an empty park that even in the day time had three people at most.

She turned off the car and as the music went silent she looked around. She stepped out of the car and breathed in, enjoying the feel of the wind ruffling her hair and the darkness that surrounded her.

_"I never understood why you didn't fear the dark," Arthur said one night, leaning back against the roof. The two teenagers had snuck up onto part of the castle roof and were both sitting there gazing out at all they could see of the sleeping country of Camelot._

_ Morgana took another sip of her beer and gazed out. "Why? What's there to fear?"_

_ Arthur gave her his usual lopsided grin and fiddled with the lid of his beer bottle. "I don't know, monsters, demons, the things little girls usually fear."_

_ "Well then shouldn't you be afraid of the dark?" she teased._

_ Arthur shoved her gently and she giggled. _

_ His voice took on a more serious tone as he watched her. "The stuff of nightmares."_

_ Morgana took a deep breath and kept her gaze focused on the area in front of her, well aware at the look Arthur was giving her. They never discussed her nightmares – not openly. Normally he let her pretend that they didn't exist, and she was always grateful to that. _

_ "Because when you're with monsters and demons you don't have to pretend to be anything you aren't."_

Morgana pushed aside the memory not wanting to dwell on Arthur_._ She felt that way now standing here in the dark, as if she could just be herself. There was no pressure from society or the public to fake anything. She could just breathe.

At the sound of a leaf crunching she quickly whirled around.

"Sister, it's me," a familiar voice said breaking the silence.

"Morgause!" Morgana ran the few steps and flung her arms around her sister, holding her close. Her sister's tight embrace as she held her back made sneaking out in the middle of the night worth it.

"I'm glad to see you are alright," Morgause said relief evident in her voice.

Morgause looked down at Morgana's wrist and smiled at the silver cuff bracelet decorated with gold that Morgana was wearing on her wrist underneath her jacket. The symbol of Gorlois so subtle that if you didn't know you might not even see it.

"You are still wearing the bracelet I gave you," Morgause said smiling.

Morgana looked down and fingered the bracelet. She had been wearing it every day since her return but it was almost always hidden under long sleeves or jackets. She gave a wistful smile. "I never take it off; it always reminds me of you."

Morgana examined her sister. Morgause was wearing a clean pair of black business pants and a long grey light cloak that tied around her waist. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun but a few strands hands had been pulled loose by the wind, and her eyes, which were lined in thick black-liner, were fixed on her.

When looking at the two it took a moment to see they were siblings. Morgause was a little tanner than Morgana, and her hair was golden blonde unlike Morgana's raven black. Morgause also had dark brown eyes that seemed to stare in people's souls while Morgana's eyes more often reminded people of emeralds. But if you looked harder their similarities became more obvious and it became rather clear that the two were sisters. Their strong cheekbones and mouths that so easily curved into smirk like smiles, and the feeling that caused people to automatically stare at them and wonder more about them, made this clear.

"Sister, what is the matter? I can tell something is not right," Morgause asked holding Morgana's hands clasped in hers.

"Arthur is in love with Gwen," she said coldly. "They were seeing each other before I left and while I was gone."

"Oh Morgana – "

"They still have feelings for each other. He cares for her greatly and her for him," she said, the bitter truth coming out. She'd been wandering through the halls when she had seen Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen standing together in a corner talking. The three of them, where it had once been them four. Arthur had been standing extremely close to Gwen and his hand had been on her shoulder. She had almost been caught by Merlin who had quickly turned, but luckily she had been able to move quick enough that she believed he hadn't seen her.

"It is better this way; now you no longer have to suffer." Morgause said trying to ease her pain.

Morgana kept her face blank and didn't let herself explain any more to Morgause. Morgause had known that she had cared some for Arthur, but Morgana had purposefully never talked about him. When Morgause had enquired Morgana would simply say he was an arrogant prat but that they had grown up most of their lives together so she was used to it.

"I want to take Uther down. Now," she said venting her hurt out on the one who had helped cause it all.

"Patience."

"Don't tell me to be patient. You aren't the one trapped in their like some animal in a cage having to lie and pretend she is happy to the public and everyone else. I can't stay in there."

"Shhh…. Sister we'll get you out soon."

Morgana nodded but took her hands out of Morgause's grasp, instead sticking them in her other pocket and pulling out a small vile with the word "tears" written in cursive on the side. She thought of the liquid inside, and how the red blood had dripped like tears one by one into the vile. She and Uther had barely spoken a word, when she had walked to his room shortly after seeing Merlin, Arthur and Gwen together. She'd just walked in with a needle that she had stolen from Gaius and handed it to him, and then watched as Uther pricked himself.

Morgause took it from her, "Is that?"

"Uther's blood. The quicker you get this tested for me and find out if I am his child the better."

Morgause nodded and slipped the vile in her coat pocket.

Morgana looked down at her watch, "It's getting late I should leave before anyone notices that I've been missing."

Morgause nodded. "I'll deal with this as quickly as possible."

Morgana wrapped her arms around Morgause once more, and then regretfully let go of the one person she felt safe with. The only one who had not betrayed her.

She turned and walked to the car but stopped before getting in.

"And Cenred?" she asked, letting the name flow through the wind between him.

"Everything's taken care of. The less you know the safer you'll be."

Morgana nodded and got into the car, and as she drove she stared out the rear-view mirror watching her sister get smaller and smaller until she too was one with the monsters that lived in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope you all don't hate Gwen and Arthur too much and can see their points, even if it was horrible, and that you enjoyed the scene between Morgana and Morgause! I'm working on the next chapter where you'll meet Elena and a special guest they find meet at the pub (hint: he has really amazing hair). You all have been leaving such amazing reviews and i just wanted to say thank you so much! Please REVIEW! Thanks! xx<strong>


	8. A Visit Goes Wrong

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating recently! School has just started up for me, which means i won't be updating the other chapters much faster. I originally planned for this story to be about 9 chapters, but i kept thinking of more stuff and it was taking longer to write what i thought of so who knows how many chapters this will be. I'm guessing around 15. Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

><p>Arthur stood next to Uther in his nice jacket, waiting patiently for Lady Elena to arrive, when really all he wanted to do was go back to bed after taking a good handful of Aspirin. He really shouldn't go to pubs that early in the day. Actually pubs weren't the problem, it was the drinking thinking about Morgana and the mess that was currently his life which was the problem. That and the whole thing with the brawl and the stranger.<p>

He still wasn't entirely sure how the brawl had gotten started, but he had been very glad at the time for the stranger's help. Though the guy had seemed as if he had drunk double the amount of Arthur and Merlin, he had somehow been able to fight extremely well and though Arthur wasn't about to admit it to anyone he thought it was due to Gwaine that they had gotten out in time before the paparazzi had come and gotten a picture. 'Camelot's next king caught in tavern brawl' wasn't exactly what he wanted to see in the newspaper.

Once this whole meeting up with the Lady Elena and Lord Godwyn was done he would go check on the stranger and find out his name and more importantly what he had to do to make sure this story didn't get leaked. The guy had passed out so Merlin had stuck him in his room for the night.

Uther moved closer to his son. "Arthur, it's an exciting day."

Arthur nodded. "The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration," he said, wondering when on earth the lord would arrive.

"And the Lady Elena," Uther added.

"Yes."

"I hear she's something of a beauty."

"Really?" Arthur asked, though he wasn't paying any of the slightest attention. Instead his eyes had roamed to where Morgana was standing, a few feet to Uther's left. It was strange how even the slightest things were different between them now. Before she would have stood next to him and they would have made sarcastic comments under their breathe to each other and he would have only gotten through it by Morgana's wry comments. She was wearing a forest green loose dress that hung loosely on her body, but the thin dark brown studded belt around her waist made it clear she was not hiding her figure. Over that she was wearing a giant cream colored blazer that would have probably fit Arthur, which made her look even sexier. It didn't help that she was also wearing extremely high heels with buckles. Arthur couldn't help but feel badly for Lady Elena because no matter how beautiful she was there was no way she would be able to compete with Morgana.

"Beautiful, charming, witty…." Arthur realized that Uther was still talking and tried to pay attention. "Strategic."

"Strategic?" Had their conversation changed more than he realized while he wasn't paying attention?

Uther continued on as if this was the most normal conversation for them to have. "I have always thought so. We have always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself. That is he finds you strategic, not Lady Elena."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and gave his father a weird look. "He finds me strategic?"

"Oh yes!" Uther said with more emotion than Arthur had expected.

"And beautiful?" he asked. The alcohol was either still affecting his brain from the day before or Uther had been drinking something that morning. "Father what are you trying to say?"

Uther sighed and then tried again. "Lord Godwyn is a serious ally. I'm just saying that a match between you two would do wonders for Camelot."

"What are you getting it?" Arthur asked, getting rather uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. He got the feeling he didn't want to hear the rest of it.

"A relationship between you and Elena of course Arthur. I'm not saying anything serious now, but maybe one day. You know, a more permanent union."

"Marriage?" Arthur nearly choked at what he was hearing and even Morgana turned to look over in their direction and see what was going on.

"I knew you'd understand," Uther said calmly and patted him lightly on the shoulder like he was a school boy.

"What the fu – " Arthur started but Uther had already turned and headed down the stairs as Lord Godwyn and Lady Elena walked in.

Lord Godwyn was an elder man, about the same age as Uther and he too had grey hair. Like Uther he was clean shaven, but unlike the King he had warm eyes and a smile that was clearly genuine.

Behind him walked in a woman about his age who was clearly the Lady Elena. She had her father's smile and clear blue eyes. Her hair which was blonde and went just past her shoulders in giant curls. Her nose was a tad big for her face, but somehow it balanced out with her eyes and lips which were also slightly too big. Elena's hair had been pulled back into a bun, but some how pieces were still sticking up, in a frizzy not attractive way. Her dress was clearly too big for her, though Arthur had been around Morgana enough to be able to tell that it was probably some big named designer (maybe her father's effort to make her seem more presentable).

Overall she was rather pretty, though he would not have used the word beautiful, especially when he could still sense the presence of a certain raven haired and emerald eyed beauty standing near him.

"Lady Elena it's a pleasure to see you again," he said walking forward and giving a slight bow.

"The pleasure is al – " she started before tripping over herself and sprawling on the ground.

Morgana stepped forward but Arthur got their first, giving Elena a hand. At that moment he was very glad for her that the paparazzi hadn't been allowed inside the throne room.

"Thanks. Sorry. Tad clumsy," she said smiling and shifting a little bit, clearing uncomfortable with the heels she was wearing, though when he looked down he noticed they were only an inch or two tall at most.

"Don't worry about it."

Uther smiled at Arthur. "Why don't you give Lady Elena here a tour of the castle? Lord Godwyn and I have some catching up to do."

"It would be my pleasure," Arthur said giving Elena his most charming smile. He sensed Morgana next to him doing her best not to role her eyes.

He gave Elena his arm and they walked out of the hall.

...

Morgana wondered down the hall, extremely relieved that the tedious ceremony was over. Standing around and greeting royal visitors had never been her favorite thing, but at least she used to have Arthur. Now they were even more boring than usual.

She barely noticed the man in the hallways as she passed him until he whistled at her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to catcall?" she snapped before turning on her heels and walking away.

He took a few quick steps so he was standing in front of her and slightly blocking her path, forcing her to really look at him.

The man looked to be about her age, if not slightly older. He was smiling lazily at her in a way that implied he already knew she would smile back and she wasn't surprised. Judging by the look of him this man clearly attracted lots of smiles and flirtations from women. His dark brown hair hung loosely past his ears and when he turned his head her first thought was that this man belonged in a Pantene shampoo commercial. He had a strong jaw and the stubble on his face showed that he didn't shave much, but it clearly didn't bother him in the slightest. There was a glint to his eyes that made her stop and actually look.

"That she did. But I was also always told that when you see a beautiful woman you should stop her then or there or she'll disappear back to the heavens where she belongs and leave you love struck down on earth."

She barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "See there's where you're so very wrong. You'll find me in the pits of hell long before you'll ever see me with a hallo."

He leaned towards her, "Well than in that case I envy Satan and will happily go up in flames. Heaven always seemed rather dull to me."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Oh really why is that?"

"Too many rules and expectations. People expecting you to be perfect all the time. There can't be humor there at all," he said counting the reasons off his fingers. "Besides the lack of alcohol would make it worse than any Hell I've heard of."

With that she did laugh.

He smiled bigger at her. "See, it worked."

"What did?"

"My plan."

"And pray tell me, what was that?"

'To make the fairest of them all laugh," he bent low in a bow and kissed her hand, letting his lips linger on her skin a moment longer than necessary.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called heading down the hall. She looked around and noticed that Elena wasn't there, he must have ditched her with Gwen or someone while he came over here.

Arthur froze at the sight of Gwaine (as Morgana guessed the man was called) bent over with his lips on her hand.

She took her hand away and purposefully ignoring Arthur flashed Gwaine a smile. "I'll leave you two to talk."

He lifted his hands to the side. "Was I really that horrible that you must punish me with this?" he asked mockingly, gesturing to Arthur.

She smirked and sashayed away, conscious of both Arthur and Gwaine's eyes on her retreating figure. When she rounded the corner though, she couldn't help but stop and hide behind the wall to stay and listen to their conversation.

"So I see you are doing better," she heard Arthur say uncomfortably.

"No broken bones or injuries. Your highness need not care." The way Gwaine spoke Morgana got the feeling that either something had happened earlier between them, or Gwaine just had some odd dislike of Arthur.

"Look," she heard Arthur sigh. "How much do I have to pay you so that you don't tell anyone about the incident at the tavern?"

"You would think money would solve all your problems wouldn't you?"

Morgana had the desire to go over and slap him. True maybe Arthur shouldn't be offering him money like that to bribe him, but he was getting on her nerves the way he was addressing Arthur like that. Only she was aloud to do that!

"No one would believe your word anyways. But the fact of the matter is that I thought I'd be nice and offering you some money. Now if you'd rather refuse the money I can find some other reason to make sure it stays that way." Arthur's voice had taken on more authority.

She heard Gwaine laugh. "Keep your money your highness. I promise you your secret is safe with me."

"And how do I know that?"

"You don't."

She heard Gwaine walk past Arthur (luckily in the opposite direction she had walked from) and thought that then again, he might not be so bad. Arthur on the other hand started walking towards where she was and she quickly had to duck behind a pair of very old curtains.

When he was long past her she pushed aside the curtain and started walking towards the practice field. She was actually supposed to be there earlier but had gotten distracted by Gwaine. She had thought that Arthur would already be at the training field with Elena. When Arthur had found out he was supposed to find some way to entertain Elena he had done the Arthur thing to do – arrange a game of football between the knights for them to watch. Truthfully it didn't bother her that much since the weather was so nice and it meant they would be away from Uther and the other older lords, but it was such an Arthur thing to do.

She wondered what had happened between Gwaine and Arthur, and headed towards the field sure that she'd find out sooner or later.

...

Arthur kicked the football to Lance who proceeded to dribble it down the field. There were about eight of the knights (his closest companions) and they were all having fun, even Merlin who was one of the goalies – a position he was surprisingly pretty decent at (the one time they had tried to let him play on the field he had seriously injured himself and Arthur had thought it was best they didn't try that again). He realized that he and the knights were having much more fun with the game than the girls were having watching it, but honestly it didn't bother him that much. Elena and Gwen were lounging on the lower steps of the stands talking together and seemed to be having a pretty good time. The fact that Elena wasn't going all cheerleader on him just made him more relieved. He had been worried that she would have found him "beautiful and strategic" and had been planning on doing as little as he could to encourage this idea.

The day was actually surprisingly warm due to the sun being out and shining so brightly. The heat had gotten to Gwen who was wearing a high waist navy blue skirt with pleats and a nautical themed shirt, while her hand was raised in an effort to shield her face from the sun. Arthur had mainly noticed this because every once in a while Lance would get distracted looking at her and Arthur would have to lightly punch him in the shoulder.

Morgana of course was being different. She had sprawled out on the grass with her hair fanning around her and her jacket tossed to the side. She had also ditched her shoes and was completely barefoot. She wasn't even pretending to have any attention in the game, though when Elena said something she laughed so she wasn't ignoring the world.

"Arthur!" Percival called and he snapped out of it, quickly getting the ball and dribbling it down the field past all the members on the other team and scoring a goal. The guys on his team cheered and he heard Elena, and Gwen clapping but when his gaze fell on Morgana he saw her playing with a strand of her hair.

He turned away from her and through himself into the game again, enjoying kicking the ball back and forth down the field and the feel of adrenaline as he ran. Two of his favorite things in the world were football and sword fights (a tradition that Camelot had kept over the years for public appearances and other special events). He was glad that Camelot had kept up the habit of sword fighting, even though most of the time it was perfectly planned and coordinated for the show; he still loved it much like he loved playing football. In both cases he automatically knew what to do and the adrenaline would run through his veins. He couldn't help but show off a tag whenever he did either of them.

They passed the ball and the other team made a shot for the goal, but Merlin quickly caught it and threw it back in the field. As the game continued he noticed Gwaine reappear on the side lines and watch the game, and when they decided to take a break he saw that Gwaine walked towards them and started to talk to Merlin. He was secretly happy when Morgana ignored Gwaine also.

He dribbled the ball and noticed Lance and Percival standing over by Gwen and Elena, all of them laughing and smiling. He considered going over there and trying to talk to Morgana, who though she was clearly welcome to join the conversation, looked as if she didn't belong there.

She had frozen and was staring in front of her, when it hit him that something was wrong.

"_ARTHUR!"_ her shout made him turn just in time as a man in a servant's outfit in the corner of the yard aimed a gun at him. He didn't even have time to register what was about to happen before a giant mass hit him sending him to the floor only seconds before a bullet went whizzing by where he had just been standing.

"Sorry sire," a sarcastic voice said and he turned to see that the giant mass that had hit him had been Gwaine, hair and all.

He rolled over and caught sight of Merlin charging the shooter as another shot went off. He and Gwaine both scrambled up, with Gwaine sprinting after Merlin while Arthur tried to quickly take in what had happened.

"Down with the Pendragons!" the shooter shouted at the top of his lungs reaching into his bag and pulling out a small bomb.

One of the girls screamed (he couldn't tell who) and the knights automatically moved to form a circle and charge but Arthur had already run straight at Morgana. The bomb flew through the air just as he ran into her and yanked her down throwing his body in front of her as a shield as they went down.

He heard the walls crumbling and shouts from all around the castle. He held Morgana under him until the dust started fading away, and only then did he look up. Percival and Lance were pushing Gwen and Elena both behind the bleachers and out of sight, grabbing for their guns as they did so. A few of his other knights had out callers and were shouting at the castle to send enforcements. The others were searching the area or surrounding him and Morgana.

"Morgana look at me!" he snapped, his hands on her shoulders forcing her to lock eyes with him as they both knelt down the gun shots finally stopping. She seemed to realize where she was again and blinked, suddenly looking at him again.

"Arthur," his name came out almost as a whisper and the relief on her face made him smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going away that easily," he teased and before she had time to gather her composure more and give some witty comeback he had quickly stood up.

"Percival! Lance! Escort the Lady Elena and Gwen into the castle now! You all keep searching the area," he shouted automatically taking command like he had been trained to his whole life. He turned to another knight. "Go make sure my father is already and that no one has been hurt."

"What about you, sire?" one of them asked.

"I'm going to go find Merlin and Gwaine and see if their idiocy has gotten us an assassin." He turned to start jogging after them.

"Um, sire. Sorry not meaning to disobey your orders or anything, but…" he heard a gasp and turned to see Lance clutching the side of his stomach where blood was seeping through his shirt and bending to the ground. "I think someone else is going to need to help Percival."

Gwen moved the few steps between her and Lance and hurried to allow him to put his weight on her shoulder.

Arthur looked around at the other knights – a few of the others had cuts but most didn't seem to be too serious. It was lucky for them that the bomb had been so small, clearly not of good quality. How had he not noticed that Lance was hurt? Who could he get? There were only eight of them or so.

"I'll help," Morgana pushed aside the knight nearest to her and went to Lance's other side to help Gwen support him. "We'll be fine. Now stop standing there and do something!"

He smiled to her to show his gratitude and in return was given a momentary smile back before he charged after Merlin and Gwaine.

If that assassin had injured Merlin there would be hell to pay. No more of his friends were getting injured, not under his watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so what did you all think? I hope I got you interested and that you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. I'm already working on the next part. Also to all of you who are always reviewing thank you so much your words mean a ton to me and it's because of you all that i keep posting! XX<strong>


	9. The Aftermath of the Attack

**Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for not updating recently. But it's a rather long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen pushed through the mass of screaming people with Lance supported between them, towards Gaius's chambers both hoping he would be there. Morgana had ordered Percival to get Elena to safety and make sure she stayed safe, insisting that she and Gwen could take care of Lance. Yet now as they were half dragging his heavy body Morgana was almost wishing she hadn't said anything.<p>

"We have to stop," she gasped out to Gwen. "We aren't going to get to Gaius quick enough like this."

Gwen nodded, and they leaned Lance against the wall. Gwen pressed Morgana's jacket tighter over Lance's wound, as the cream silk fabric became a deep red.

"If we could just get him near the door I'm sure an ambulance has arrived by now," Gwen said turning to look towards the door where servants were running by.

Morgana stood up. "Stay here with him. I'll go get help."

"No," Lance grasped out. "Must protect."

Morgana ignored him and turned to Gwen. "Stay safe." She quickly turned and ran down the hall, relieved that she had ditched her heels earlier when she was lounging on the ground and didn't have to be running in them now.

One of the castle knights tried to stop her from going in the thick of the mob where there were officers, knights, reporters and doctors alike. "Miss calm down."

"Shut it!" she snapped and pushed him aside, running towards the ambulance.

"Miss!" an officer shouted at her but it was no good as she had already spotted a doctor

"I'm the Lady Morgana, ward of the King." The doctor turned from his friend and quickly gave her a look over.

"Thank goodness you're here. Knights!" he shouted. "Now keep calm Lady, you're safe now."

She tried not to get frustrated with his calm demeanor but it didn't go well. "It's not for me! One of my friends is seriously injured. I can't bring him over here. Look he needs help," she struggled to make him understand.

To her relief the doctor didn't try to make her sit down but instead quickly grabbed a bag and ushered towards a few other doctors to grab a stretcher. They followed after her as she ran towards the hall.

Gwen was still leaning over Lance who was barely remaining conscious; the wound had been much worse than they had realized.

"One. Two. Three." The men lifted Lance onto the stretcher and pushed through the crowd towards the ambulance.

Morgana could vaguely make out some reporters trying to get near her and a few cameras flashing but her appearance and the media where the last thing on her mind at that moment. She wrapped her arm around Gwen and pulled her towards the ambulance making sure she didn't get pulled into the mob and doing her best to give moral support.

When they got to the ambulance Gwen quickly got in following Lance.

"Lady Morgana!' a knight she vaguely recognized called running towards her. "I'm to escort you to the throne room where the King is. He wants to make sure both you and Arthur are safe."

She gave one last look at Gwen at Lance and then once she was positive that they were going to be okay she turned and followed the knight through the hall.

When they got to the throne room she quickly pushed it open to find Uther on the ground with Gaius checking him over with two nurses while twenty or so knights surrounded the room.

_Fake it or you are in danger. Fake it and you can save yourself. _

In two seconds flat she switched to a run and ran towards Uther who opened his arms and engulfed her in a hug.

"I was so worried you were hurt!" she whispered, her eyes slowly getting watery. How far from the truth those words were! She wished more than anything that it was him in the ambulance being seriously wounded other than Lance or any of the other injured innocents. How was it that he had come out almost completely safe?

"My guard saved me, I'm just glad you are okay also," Uther whispered and it was then that she noticed the dead guard lying near by with a bullet straight through his chest.

"He did what was right," she insisted giving a sad reassuring smile towards Uther. "You are his king."

"Morgana, I need to check to make sure you are okay," Gaius said, and she was extremely relieved to have an excuse to step away from Uther though not far enough that it would seem as if she wanted to get away.

As Gaius checked to make sure she was okay her brain ran through the conversation she had with Morgause the other night. She was sure this had been what Morgause was referring to, but the use of a shooter wasn't like Morgause at all. It must have been Cenred. The fool! All the innocent people injured, including those she cared about! He hadn't even done his job properly!

When Gaius had concluded that she was in fact perfectly alright, she leaned her head against the wall and made an effort to keep her face from looking blank by sending Uther kind glances.

She didn't know enough that they would have any evidence to use against her (Morgause had made sure of that) yet her stomach clenched.

But it wasn't fear for her safety that she felt right now. It was guilt, and it wasn't going away.

...

Arthur ran down the corridor, conscious of the shouts throughout the castle but paying them no attention as he chased after Merlin, Gwaine, and the assassin. He held the gun that he had grabbed from one of his knights by his side and hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He rounded the corner and stopped at the sight in front of him. Gwaine was leaning against the wall with a gash on his head, and near by Merlin stood standing but clutching his arm where blood was dripping and gasping for breath but thankfully they were both alive, something which could not be said for the assassin laying on the ground.

"Coward swallowed a poison of some sort when he realized we had him trapped." Gwaine said giving the man a disgusted look.

Arthur went over and examined the dead body. The man appeared normal enough; there wasn't anything distinguishing about his features. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and was wearing a servant's uniform. Arthur reached down and examined the man's ID tag which said his name was Harrison Thomas and that he was a janitor at the castle. He didn't look at the ID tags long enough to be able to tell if this was a fake or if the man really had been working for them for a while first, but he would guess it was the first of the two. He would have to inform the police and assign some of his knights to work with them and make sure that no one else in the castle was helping the man.

He stood up and walked over to Merlin. "What were you thinking chasing after him, Merlin?" he asked droning out the name. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" but there wasn't any anger in his voice as he said this, and instead he ripped the bottom of his shirt and used it to tie a bandage of some sort around Merlin's arm.

"No don't -" Merlin started.

"You can fix it later," he said, ignoring Merlin's complaint. Arthur pulled out his phone and called Leon and within minutes two knights and three cops were there to deal with the body and telling him that he needed to get to the throne room where the King was.

Arthur stopped the man who was talking, "Is he alright? My father? Is he safe? Did the assassin get him?"

"He's alright sire; the assassin missed and took out a knight instead. But he wants you to come see him."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and headed down the hall with Gwaine and Merlin towards the throne room. He paused for a moment before entering and looked at Gwaine.

"Thank you."

"Yeah well, what else am I supposed to do but safe princely prats like you," Gwaine said laughing, but he shook Arthur's extended hand.

He turned to Merlin, "You too."

The shock on Merlin's face was equal to if Arthur had just announced he was giving up the crown and joining the circus. "Oh don't' look too surprised Merlin. This isn't going to happen again." He pushed past them and entered the throne room.

A mix of emotions engulfed him as he took in the sight. Relief at the site of Uther standing with a few Doctors and looking safe, even if he did look nerve-racked. He smiled at the site of Gaius abandoning Uther and walking over to scold/fix Merlin and giving a giant hug to him. All around the room were knights making sure that everyone was safe and he was proud of them too, even if an assassin had snuck in and some were injured.

As he looked around the room his eyes fell on Morgana sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. It seemed as if the fire that was always inside her had given up, and there was no feeling of defiance around her - she looked tired and worn out as if the trauma had sucked the energy out of her. It didn't feel right. Whenever a disaster occurred Morgana was one of the first to take charge and yell out commands. She thrived on adrenaline and it made her quicker on her feet then she already was. This wasn't just a regular scare for her, it was something else also.

Sensing his gaze on her she opened her half closed eyes to look at him. Slowly the corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile. He walked across the room and sat down on the ground beside her, he could go talk to Uther later.

"Took you long enough," she said. The teasing tone in her voice and the smile in her eyes shocked him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her banter and constant teasing. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah well, you know me. Just checking on everything and everyone."

"And how is everything and everyone?" she tilted her head to the side and he sensed her watching him though he kept his gaze on the room in front of him.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

...

Two days later Arthur walked down the hall besides Elena, towards the stable. She was leaving later that day and had wanted to say goodbye to the horse that she had befriended while at Camelot and Arthur had of course offered to escort her. Surprisingly Elena looked better what with the bomb the other day. It was as if the shock had brought her together more, and her hair was pulled back in a pony-tale and seemed less frizzy, and she had ditched the heels so though she was still tripping over her own feet it wasn't as often.

They'd been walking through the halls and he realized that he did in fact like her. She smiled easily and made him laugh, and her lack of interest in girly things was refreshing. But dating her, let alone marrying her? He just couldn't see it and whenever he tried to his mind instead brought up vivid green eyes and raven black hair.

_Damn it._

The courtyard where the bomb had gone off the other day was blocked off so instead they went towards the barn where the horses were kept. Elena pulled out an apple from her pocket (which he hadn't even realized she had) and fed it to the horse.

Arthur realized he had to address the issue now or he would probably never get around to it.

"So, I'm guessing your father talked to you about our… um…" he kicked the dirt with his boot not sure how to word it. Flirting with girls came easily to him, talking to a girl about a possible arranged marriage made between their fathers wasn't.

"Oh you mean are possible future engagement?" she said blatantly, petting the horse that was now leaning over and trying to search her for more apples. She giggled.

"Yeah, that."

"Well what do you want to do about it?" she asked.

Arthur stuffed his hand in his pocket. "You're an amazing person. Truly. Your one of the few girls that I've met who doesn't go all silly about frills and pretty things."

She laughed. "Well thanks,"

"But it's just that, no matter how much I support my father I can't live a lie like that." She stared at him hard. "You don't love me?"

He bit his lip slightly and shook his head, waiting to see if she would be insulted and hit him or something.

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled wide. "Thank goodness."

"You're not offended?" He was surprised, and his pride felt slightly wounded at her lack of interest in him.

"Offended? Not at all! Just relieved! I mean you seem like a pretty nice guy deep down but you're a tad too…." She fumbled for a word and ended up just gesturing at him. "For my liking."

"I feel like I should be insulted by that."

"Don't be."

The horse had given up searching for another apple, but was still extremely happy with Elena petting it behind its ears. She gave him a little kiss on the nose and then left the horse as they walked back towards the castle.

"Do you want me to tell my father first? Would that make it any easier for you when you face Godwyn?" he asked.

She stumbled on a step and he reached out to give her a hand. She smiled at him and they kept walking.

"No, I'll just address the issue with him tomorrow. Honestly he's in such a hurry to leave after the attack."

"I'm not surprised. If Morgana and me were still ten Uther would probably have sent us both off to whatever relative lived farthest away for protection. Even if Morgana would have thrown a hissy fit."

She stopped and looked at him, and he got the uncomfortable feeling that he was being examined.

"And just when I think the paparazzi doesn't get anything right."

"What?"

She shook her head, "I'm not a fool Arthur Pendragon. But clearly you are."

The more he was talking to her the more he understood why Morgana had liked her so much when they were kids and she had last visited.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Clearly you've spent too much time with Morgana this trip."

"Men," she grumbled and rolled her eyes. They reached her door and stopped. "Tell her before its too late." She leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek before closing the door behind her.

Arthur stood in the hall for a moment, wishing that he didn't understand so clearly who she meant. But more than that wishing it was as simple as she seemed to think it was.

...

Morgana pushed open the hospital doors relieved that paparazzi and news reporters weren't aloud in. With the assassin having gotten into the castle two days ago and the press being crazy, Uther had insisted that she bring a guard with her at all times, which was why Leon and Percival were with her, though in all honesty she knew it was them with her because they had wanted to check on Lance as well.

She'd known that there would be a swarm of people today and had dressed accordingly by wearing a giant floppy dark purple hat and aviators. It was a little stereotypical, but it worked in hiding most of her face; she wasn't in the mood to watch her reactions right now. She'd thrown on a pair of black leggings with zippers on the side, a long loose white tank-top and a cream knit vest that was a tad longer than the shirt. As always her fingers were covered in rings, and the bracelet from Morgause was on her right wrist.

Inside the hospital one of the doctors shifted nervously and stuttered when he talked to her, but eventually they figured out where Lance's room was. She followed Leon and Percival down the hall.

Lance lay in the hospital bed while Gwen sat on a chair beside him, but as soon as he saw the two knights and her he smiled and struggled to sit up.

"Hey man! Guess a bomb can't kill you!" Leon said slapping Lance's hand.

"You look awful," Percival added causing Lance to laugh.

"Yeah well I still look better than you both."

Morgana leaned against the door, relieved that Lance hadn't been too seriously injured. She hadn't really ever talked to Lance but had still felt like she needed to come by. When he had first arrived at Camelot she had of course thought he was very hot, but who wouldn't what with his tan skin, dark hair, and even darker brown eyes. There had been a party where he and Arthur had stood in the corner talking and drinking, while she and Gwen had talked in the other corner. She'd been in her red back-less dress and she remembered it vividly because she had teased Gwen that night about the way Lance was staring at her and Gwen had responded that Arthur hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. It had been one of those nights were everything had seemed perfect. Yet Lance had left and Gwen had been miserable. He had only returned to Camelot during the year she was gone, and she had really only talked to him some that night at her welcome back dinner when he had been with Gwen since she knew they were dating.

He smiled at her. "You didn't have to come," he said smiling at her.

"Of course I'd come,' she said smiling back_. I'm the reason you're in here in the first place._

They all went quite for a moment as the reporter on the television in Lance's room showed a picture of the castle with its ruined courtyard. Gwen reached over Lance's side and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up so that they could all hear what was being said.

"Reporters are still being given very little information on what occurred at the castle a few days ago. Already workers are fixing up the courtyard in an effort to make it look like it originally was. The official report from the royal family is that the bomber was probably working alone, an angry citizen over King Uther's recent stricter laws. A member of the strike team that has been outside the castle the past few weeks.

The screen switched to clips of the mobs that they had all started becoming so used to seeing on the television and outside the castle. Protesters with signs bashing Uther's most recent harsher laws. Morgana's heart yearned to be out there protesting with them, and previous years she had tried to make Uther see sense and listen to them. She fiddled with her cuff and thought of Morgause. They would help these people.

Her eyes turned to Lance laying on the bed still week with Gwen, Leon and Percival standing near him. But there had to be another way than hurting those she cared for.

Her attention was drawn back to the television when Arthur's face appeared.

"The knights are working with the police to increase the security and make sure no other assassins can get in, but for now the entire royal family is safe and we're planning on keeping it that way."

"Sire..."

"That will be all," Arthur turned from the screen and the reporters around him all pressed forward to ask more questions but he had already turned his back to them and disappeared behind his knights and into the castle.

The reporter came back on the screen. "We'll keep you all posted as we learn more."

As the reporter switched topics Gwen muted the television and they were all silent for a moment.

She took in Gwen's hair in a messy pony-tale and the lack of make-up she was wearing, along with the shadows under her eyes.

"Come on, let's get coffee," she motioned towards the door.

Gwen turned to Leon, "If you let him sit up or do anything else the doctor said not to while I am gone don't forget I have black-mail on you."

Leon laughed, "Yes ma'am.

As the door shut behind them Morgana heard Percival muttered, "She's got black-mail on you?"

"So you've still got those pictures of him dressed as a girl?" Morgana asked playfully as they walked down the hall towards the coffee cart near the kitchen.

"Of course. Why would I ever get rid of them?"

Their shoes made clicking noises on the cold tile before Gwen spoke again. "I am sorry Morgana, truly I am."

Morgana nodded and fiddled with her bracelet. "I know, it just hurt." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too, you know for abandoning you after everything."

"I didn't exactly try myself either."

Morgana reached out and clasped Gwen's hand as they walked, glad to have her friend back. Gwen had hurt her, but after the bomb the other day holding a grudge over a relationship that had ended seemed silly. And though she wouldn't tell Gwen that Lance's injury was her fault, she felt as if she owed Gwen an apology.

At the coffee stand both girls ordered larges and then headed back to the room.

"How long have you been at the hospital?" she asked.

"Practically twenty-four seven. I slept the night here that first day, and was here all yesterday except for an hour when Merlin and Arthur were here so I could head home and take a shower and grab a change of clothes."

Of course Arthur and Merlin had been here, Lance was close with both of them. If Merlin hadn't been acting so strange around her sense the attack she would have asked him if he had wanted to come visit with her also. It was probably just that an assassin had tried to kill them, that was something that would make most people act differently. Yet she had gotten the feeling that he was watching her more than usual, especially when he saw Arthur. Not that she had really talked to Arthur any sense the incident.

"And how much longer do the doctors think he'll need to stay?"  
>"They think about a week," Gwen sighed and then stopped to sit down at a bench. "Morgana I don't know what to do."<p>

She moved over and sat down beside her. "About Lance?"

"Lance and Elyan."

"Elyan?" She barely remembered Gwen's younger brother, who had left the house when he turned sixteen and hadn't even returned for Gwen's father's funeral. He and Gwen exchanged emails every few months, but they never really talked except for when he found himself in trouble.

"He got himself arrested by Cenred's men for some crime, I don't even know what. I have to go down there and see if I can get him out of jail, but I don't want to leave Lance and I don't see what good my word is going to do. Apparently whatever he has done this time has really angered Cenred himself, and he can't just pay his way out."

Cenred. There was that name again. Of course it could be highly likely that Elyan had actually done something wrong, but if Cenred himself was angry it had to be something else. Her stomach clenched as she remembered telling Morgause the other night about Arthur's feelings for Gwen. Was this another part of their plan? She was willing to bet it was.

"Let me go with you, I'll help you with Cenred," she said immediately making up her mind then and there. She needed to talk with Cenred and stop things from going too far, and she wasn't going to use Morgause as a way to communicate her message.

"You're the King's ward; he's not going to let you come with me to help my brother after this attack. And besides what would the press make of you sneaking around helping a fugitive?"

"Well then we won't tell them." She looked straight at Gwen. "Let me help you, you know I'll be useful."

Gwen took a sip of her coffee and then smiled. "I'd appreciate it. Thank you."

"No problem," she said smiling back. _Let's hope it doesn't become one._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay thoughts everyone? I just couldn't keep Morgana and Gwen angry at each other too long. I finally could give a good ArthurMorgana scene. I know some of you were really wanting more scenes of them together and i'm so sorry that i couldn't give some earlier! They just needed something to bring them together again, so hopefully now i can start giving them more bantering scenes. I promise you though that they have some real intense scenes eventually! Thank you all so much for being such amazing loyal readers! It means the world! XX**


	10. Train Wreck?

Merlin had talked to Gwen. Arthur had then talked to Merlin. And now here he was walking down the hall towards Morgana's room reading to knock some sense into her.

He pushed open Morgana'a room, to find her grabbing a shirt from a chest of drawers with a duffle bag tossed on her bed.

"You know there's something called knocking? You might have heard of it," she said raising her eyebrows.

Arthur decided to ignore her comment, since she so rarely ever knocked before entering his room. Instead he focused on the reason he was there.

"You're doing it? You're actually leaving with Gwen to Escetia?"

Morgana raised her shirt up for expectation and then seeing a stain tossed it in a bin.

"Yep that's the plan," she turned her back to him and continued to rifle through her clothes.

"That's not happening." He crossed his arms across his chest.

Morgana gave an exasperated sigh and turned with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"And why is that might I ask?"

"You could get kidnapped! Or shot at! Did the assassination attempt the other day not bother you at all?" he suddenly realized how protective he was sounding and decided to backtrack. "Father would kill you if he found out."

He thought he saw Morgana visibly tense up at the word Father, but a second later she was standing regularly again and he was sure he had imagined it.

"Well then he doesn't have to know does he?"

There she was again, simply ignoring the fact that she was in danger. He hated the way she did that. How she refused to see that something could happen to her. She acted as if she was invincible at that nothing would ever hurt her. He wondered what it would take to pierce that armor she always wore.

He hoped he would never find out, or he might end up killing the person who did it.

"Well than you should know I'm going with you." The shock on her face made him smile. Point for him.

"You got to be joking? How are you planning on leaving Camelot without Uther finding out? I can trick him easily, but you…." She gestured at him with a vague hand motion. "There's no way he's letting you out of his sight until this assassin issue is covered with."

Arthur leaned against the post of her bed, giving her his most charming smile.

"Oh I think I'll manage something. You always do find yourself in trouble with the paparazzi without me there to help you."

"And Merlin, of course," she said sarcastically given him a level look.

"Of course."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Than can you leave me in peace? I've got some packing to do before we catch that train tomorrow."

He smiled feeling like he'd won at least a partial victory.

"Oh and Arthur!" she called as he stood with his hand on the door knob. "You were the one trapped in a room without pants needing my help while the paparazzi was outside, not me."

She smirked. Score for Morgana.

...

Morgana heaved her bag over her shoulder, hurrying behind Gwen who was making her way through the train station. She had done her best to dress as normal and plain as possible so as to not get any attention, but there was only so much she could do. The jeans and plain white t-shirt did help, and she had pulled her hair back into a braid to hide her trade-mark long black hair, but other than that there wasn't much else. With it just being her and Gwen she wasn't drawing much attention and she hoped when there group got larger as they joined with Merlin and Arthur it would stay that way.

Merlin and Arthur were already at the train station, and looking at the giant clock above them Morgana was getting worried that she and Gwen were going to be late. She was just relived that she was with Gwen of all people, because then she didn't have to pretend that she knew where on earth she was going.

It did help a little knowing that Arthur probably got horribly lost also, and_ he_ wouldn't have listened to Merlin's help.

"There we are!" Gwen called, gesturing Morgana towards a giant sign below reading Escetia.

Merlin and Arthur were there waiting for them. Arthur was wearing a beanie hat that was clearly Merlin's and shifting whenever he seemed to think someone was looking at him, which happened to be quite often. He was also holding his cell close to his ear and talking quickly to someone, but she couldn't tell who.

"Are you forgetting something?" Morgana said striding over to Merlin as Gwen went over to stand by Arthur.

He raised his eyebrow, "I don't think so…" he said cautiously.

"But I'm coming with you? Didn't Arthur say?" she asked, testing where she stood with Merlin. What had he guessed that had made him so suspicious of her?

"No he didn't," Merlin turned to glare at Arthur's back for a moment.

"Morgana can you help me for a moment?" Gwen called and Morgana sashayed over to Gwen who had stepped away from Arthur and was now digging in her purse for the information they needed for once they were in Escetia.

As she dug around she turned her attention on Merlin and Arthur who were talking closely.

"Why didn't you tell me Morgana was coming?" Merlin asked in a hushed tone.

"Why should I, what difference does it make to you?"

Merlin paused and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think it's a good idea."

She held her breath to see how Arthur would respond. Did he too distrust her?

"Whose going to watch my back if we get in trouble?" Arthur said lightly.

"I am!"

"Oh come on Merlin, we all know she's damn better when it comes to a one on one fight than you'll ever be and you know it and she's much better at ditching the paparazzi," she blushed and hoped Gwen hadn't noticed anything. "Besides, she insisted" Arthur added as an after thought and the smile was whipped right off her face instead replaced with the need to throw something at Arthur's head. That idiot, she was the one who had insisted in going with Gwen in the first place!

The train gave a whistle and they all hurried onto the train and into their compartment before anyone could pay too much attention to them.

There was only so long Morgana could stay in there and pretend to smile while she knew Merlin's gaze was transfixed on her and Gwen and Arthur were so oblivious. She made the excuse of needing to go to get something to drink and promised not to get noticed. Once she had gotten her coffee filled (which did involve one man staring at her intently so that she had to leave in a hurry) she stopped and stared out the window near their compartment, watching the scenery go buzzing by.

She needed to figure out exactly what she was going to do about Cenred. When she had told Gwen she was coming she had made the decision without thinking it through, only knowing that if she wanted answers and for Gwen to be safe she had to go. But now what? She'd never actually talked to Cenred and only seen him a few times at events. Could she trust him to keep her secret quiet, or would he let it out believing that he had already won because Arthur was there. Damn that prat for coming too. He should have stayed in Camelot.

She tried to focus back on Cenred. Without Morgause there the best thing to do was just avoid him and hope they could get Elyan out some other way.

"So how'd you do it? Get Uther to let you leave Camelot with the assassination attempt only being a few days ago."

She nearly jumped at the voice interrupting her thoughts but instead turned to see Merlin standing by the wall. His voice was flat and it made her shiver for a second, reminding her off his strange behavior the last few days.

"I just told him I needed to get away from the press for a few days and asked if it would be alright if I hid out in Gwen's," she smiled cheerfully. "Guess he didn't want to risk the chance that if he refused me I'd leave for Morgause's."

"No he wouldn't, not after you too have only just gotten so close again."

She fought the urge to glare at him. "What are you insinuating Merlin?"

"I'm not a fool Morgana and I know something isn't right. You hate Uther and you probably always will."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Uther has taken care of me for years, how could I ever do something to him?" she smiled overly sweetly, laying it on thick not quite ready to give up her masquerade.

Merlin ignored her comment. "See what I don't get is why Arthur and Gwen. Why would anyone ever want to hurt their friends?"

She dropped any pretense of not knowing what was going on, "No lying to them doesn't hurt them at all."

Morgana watched as Merlin stiffened and his eyes froze on her.

Oh yes, Merlin was keeping a secret from all of them. Up until this moment she hadn't been positive, though she had always suspected something. Too often he had disappeared when no one had known where he was. Too often she had caught him hiding in the shadows or hastily shoving his phone in his pocket pretending nothing was wrong. But now she knew that she was right, and if she was to take a guess he had kept this secret his entire time at Camelot.

"I'm sure Arthur and everyone would love to hear all about your little secret. Don't you?" she practically cooed. "Knowing that while he's trusted you so much all this time you've never really trusted him. That just like everyone else you've kept the truth from him."

She didn't enjoy the pain on Merlin's face. She would have preferred so much more if she could have kept him her friend, like that day at the coffee shop right after she had come back. But that was silly of her to want. She couldn't have anyone close to her in Camelot when she brought it down. So instead she spoke every word clearly letting each word layer over the other until Merlin looked as if he was suffocating from the weight of them.

Those who can't breath can't speak either.

She took a step towards him and purposefully tripped so that her drink sloshes onto his shirt.

"Sorry," she said not even bothering to act as if it was an accident. She pushed past him and into their compartment.

...

"Oh come on Arthur, I'm trying to do you a favor," Gwen said exasperated.

"I don't know what you are talking about. There is nothing – "

"That's stupid and you know it! Even Elena knew it and she was only here for a few days! You couldn't even pretend to date her!"

Arthur wondered how on earth Gwen knew that he and Elena were supposed to pretend to date but decided not to question her too much on it. "Look it's completely normal for me not to want to pretend to be in a fake relationship. Most normal people don't."

Gwen moved her hand as if to swat his comment away like a fly that she couldn't even bother to pay attention to. "She's here now and if you just made an effort! There could be so much more between you too if you at least talked! Just because she was gone for a year doesn't mean that she is now a completely new psycho maniac or something. I mean you might as well talk!"

Arthur sighed. "Look I know you're trying to help but you don't understand."

"I understand more than you do," she said staring straight back at him.

The compartment door was pushed open and Arthur automatically leaned away from Gwen, conscious of Morgana standing there.

"What took so long?" Gwen asked cheerfully, pretending that she and Arthur hadn't just been discussing Morgana. He made a mental note to remember that Gwen had gotten much better at lying over the years. Before she had been horrible, now she was only slightly obvious.

"Oh I accidentally spilled my drink on Merlin!" Morgana said.

Merlin opened the door and stepped into the room. "Sorry, it was my fault."

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Morgana raise an eyebrow, and took in how far away Merlin was trying to stand from her. What was going on between them? He had seen how uncomfortable Merlin had acted when he found out Morgana was joining them but had lightly blown it off, yet he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't right.

"You must be the clumsiest person alive," he teased continuing to act oblivious.

"Well I'd ask for your help in getting out the stain but we all know you've never worn a clean shirt," Merlin said light.

He dug into Merlin's bag and threw a shirt at him, causing Gwen to laugh.

Merlin ducked out of the compartment and went into the bathroom down the hall to change his shirt.

"See Arthur some people don't have to wander around shirtless every chance they get." Morgana's smile showed that she meant it light heartedly as she slipped off her jacket and sat down next to Gwen.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shoved her lightly with his foot. Merlin came back in shortly later and sat down next to Arthur and across from Gwen.

They started to discuss how they were going to get Elyan out and Gwen told them that I was apparently some personal offense to the crown and she didn't even know exactly what. Morgana mentioned that they should avoid Cenred and sneak Elyan out, to which everyone agreed with.

Before long Arthur had worked out a plan and they all knew what to do.

With the plan all worked out both Gwen stepped out of the room for a moment and called Lance to make sure he was doing okay. Later she came back in and told them that he was alright, and she was smiling so Morgana knew Lance must be sounding better. She and Merlin decided to go to sleep. Gwen ever so slyly insisted that Arthur switch spots with her so that he was on the same side as Morgana.

Gwen put her feet on Merlin's lap and before long they were both fast asleep. Arthur thought about the time right after Merlin had shown up when Gwen had clearly been besotted with the new boy and Merlin infatuated with her. He had been sure that they would end up together, but how things had changed.

He caught site of Morgana eyeing them wistfully as she twisted a stray piece of hair around her finger absent-mindedly.

"I thought so also when he first came," he motioned towards their two sleeping friends. "But I guess they just missed their moment." Morgana turned to look at him with that look that told him he'd once again guessed her thoughts correctly. It was a look he hadn't seen for a while, since he had stopped being able to read her mind the moment she left over a year ago.

Morgana's eys flitted away and she looked at Merlin and Gwen sleeping so peacefully. "Do you think it's ever possible to go back to the way things were before?" she turned from them and fixed him with her piercing green eyes. "Or do we only get one moment to make things right?'

Was she meaning them? Or was he only wishing so badly that she did? He thought for a moment how best to respond, but then held her gaze as he spoke. "I think that if destiny wants two people to be together then it will all work out."

"And what if destiny doesn't want them together? What if destiny tries to pull them apart at the threads until there is nothing left?"

"Then they must be important enough that you'll never give up fighting."

He was conscious of how close they were to each other then, how if he just reached out his hand he could touch her, and he knew she felt it too by the way her entire body had frozen up and how she held his gaze.

The train screeched slightly and the moment was broken with Morgana quickly turning away from him.

Another moment missed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay what do you all think? I'm so sorry i didn't upload soon but honestly i redid one bit of this chapter 4 times because i couldn't get it to work right. *sigh*. I really hope you all like the chapter and the added ArthurMorgana scene at the bit! I'm able to give them more scenes where they get along and are talking which is really fun. And now we're off to save Elyan. Please let me know your thoughts, both good and bad. And as always thank you so much to all of you who have kept reading and all your amazing reviews! To those who don't have an account but still review i LOVE your reviews and i'm so grateful! I'm so flattered you all are still reading it even if i'm not the fastest at updating the story. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Xx**


	11. The Jail of Escetia

"Morgana. Morgana." The sound of Gwen calling her name slowly brought her back to the waking world.

As she opened her eyes she saw Gwen hovering by her. "We're almost here."

She sighed and then realized that she was leaning on someone's warm familiar chest. She moved her head a fraction of an inch to see blond hair and then two deep blue eyes open up to look back at her.

She quickly moved into an upright position, trying to detach herself from Arthur as quickly and un-awkwardly as she could. Somehow in the night she must have moved and fallen asleep on him.

Gwen was giving her a knowing smile that made her even more uncomfortable and she grabbed her bag from under their seats, before blurting out some excuse of needing to go wash up in the bathroom. Merlin was sitting in the seat by the door and they didn't even bother to look at each other as she pushed by, the memory of their confrontation from the day before still fresh in their minds.

In the bathroom Morgana splashed the warm water on her face and did her best to make herself look presentable by applying a thick layer of black eyeliner. She yanked off her white t-shirt and pulled the grey shirt she had packed out of her bag along with the darker grey sash that went with it. She ran a finger through her hair and then realizing the no matter what she did it wouldn't hang right she pulled it back in a fishtail braid. She was still wearing her faded jeans and black boots from yesterday and decided that this would have to work. The people of Escetia wouldn't be expecting Camelot's royalty to be there without some big celebration, so she and Arthur would most likely be able to sneak around without anyone realizing who they were. At least that was the hope and it had worked that way previous times.

Back in the compartment the others were already ready with their bags in their hands. Gwen told her that she had called and checked on Lance who had been allowed out of the hospital and back to his house, but that Leon wasn't letting him do anything yet. An announcer came on as the train rolled to a stop informing them of them time and reminding them not to forget their baggage and that they would see them again soon. Gwen rolled her eyes and Morgana smiled.

Together they all hurried off the train and into the busy station making an effort not to loose each other as other people hurried past them. Morgana walked a step behind Arthur as they hurried through the market towards the Federal Jail. Gwen and Merlin walked less than a pace behind them. She wished she could just make all of them stay far away from Cenred and let her do it alone, but she knew they wouldn't listen to her. But what would she say? I think Cenred has set up some sort of trap for you since I told my sister some of your secrets. Yeah that would work well.

_Morgause._ Maybe she should call het and get her to talk to Cenred, or at least fly down here quickly and offer some sort of reinsurance invade their plan went south.

She realized that she had started walking slower and somehow ended up just behind Merlin.

No she couldn't tell Morgause that was risking too much.

As she walked suddenly a cart came out of no where. Her foot caught and she went spiraling down. Her hands went out to brace herself, but it was too late, as her ankle twisted in unnatural position from the fall, making it impossible for her to stop the cry that came out as she hit the ground.

Merlin was beside her in a moment, his hand on her arm. Too quickly.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked and both him and Gwen moved o her side.

Arthur had been walking ahead but quickly stopped what he was doing and rushed towards her, a look of concern in his eye. She tried to move to stand up but the pain in her ankle made her fall back down.

"Aaah! My leg."

"Can you walk?" he asked reaching out a hand towards her, not taking his eyes off of her face.

She clutched her leg but before she could respond Merlin cut in, "I think she needs to rest."

Arthur looked around at the people walking around, "we don't have that much time."

"We can't go on without her!" Gwen cut in, already moving to wrap her arm around Morgana to support her if she tried to stand.

"What other choice do we have?" Merlin asked, confirming Morgana's suspicion. The fall had been too perfectly planned.

"No no no. It's alright, I'm fine." She leaned on Gwen as she forced herself to stand, faking a smile the best she could at Arthur whose doubt she could clearly read in his eyes.

"NO you can't!" Merlin snapped, grabbing her arm causing her to whip her head towards him. "You'll only make it worse!"

She gritted her teeth together, "I said I'm fine," and yanked her arm out of his grasp even as it made her ankle worse. She held Merlin's glare for a moment and then turned away towards Arthur standing less than a foot from her.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he looked at her. 'You're lucky," his gaze went to her ankle and then back to her face. "It could have been serious." He kept his eyes on Morgana.

She forced her feet to move. She had to convince him that she was alright. She couldn't let him walk into a trap. She stumbled and Arthur was there in a moment, one arm wrapped around his waist for support the other arm outstretched as she had immediately grabbed it.

"You alright?"

She found that she was less than an inch from him, and knew that if she moved at all her lips could easily brush his. "Mmmm…. hmmm…." she nodded and smiled easily up at him, reminding her how much taller he was than her. He smiled back at

her, and stayed beside her as they walked for a few more feet until she insisted again that she could walk on her own.

But the entire time her eyes kept driving to glare daggers at Merlin. She'd threatened him with knowing his secret, but did she really? Oh she knew he had one, and a big one at that, that had been no bluff. But what was it? Arthur was intent on keeping her safe, well she was intent on doing the same for him - and Merlin wasn't going to stop that.

...

Arthur wasn't quite sure how what had started off as simply sneaking in through a back door, Gwen flirting with an officer so they could knock him unconscious and stealing keys so that they could break Elyan out had gone so horribly wrong. But somehow it had, and here they all were sitting on a bench side by side - Morgana, Merlin, Gwen, and him. Two guards stood by the door keeping an eye on them.

Merlin turned to glare at Morgana, "Great idea. Sneaking in to a federal prison. Briliant."

"Hey at least I had a plan!" she snapped back turning to glare at Arthur as well.

"What are you saying I didn't?" Arthur asked. "I didn't see anything wrong with just having Gwen and Merlin go in and _talk_ to get Elyan out!"

"Yeah, talking would have worked so well. Especially when Gwen told us that they won't even tell her what the charge is!" Morgana retorted.

"Well it's not as if your plan worked any better! We're arrested!"

"That isn't her fault!" Arthur snapped back at Merlin.

"Would you all just, Shut up!" Gwen snapped glaring at them. They all went quite and she leaned back in her chair satisfied before lowering her voice so that the two officers standing by the door couldn't hear them. "The point is that we still don't how Elyan and need to get out of here. So if you all could calm down maybe together we can think of something," her voice had a commanding regal tone in it, and Arthur decided that it might be best to listen to her.

"Well isn't this nice," a deep rasp voice said.

Cenred stood standing at the door with two guards beside him, and though Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had seen him he was positive it was him. Cenred's slightly long black hair was greased back and he still wore a scruffy beard. But more than that it was his outfit that made Arthur so positive it was him. Cenred wore a pair of shiny black pants, a black button down shirt and a shiny black jacket. Arthur distinctly remembered Morgana commenting once that she was sure Cenred had always wanted to be in a biker gang and wore his shiny material to make up for the lack of leather.

His guards strode towards them and stood on either side of them, even though their hands were locked. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Morgana was looking down, as if hoping that she wouldn't be recognized.

"Prince Arthur, how kind of you to pay me a visit," he walked slowly past Arthur who was glaring daggers at him and let his gaze fall on Gwen and Merlin, before stopping to kneel down to Morgana. He reached out a hand towards her chin, "Oh, the lady Morgana no less."

Morgana moved her head back from him out of his touch in disgust. "Don't you so much as breath on me you pig," she spat, filing Arthur with a surge of pride.

Cenred laughed and stepped back. "Well the more the merrier I say."

"Let them go Cenred." he said, causing Cenred to turn towards him.

"Depends why don't you tell me why the might Uther Pendragon's son and only heir is here in my prison than?

"You are holding one of our citizens under arrest and will not tell his family why he is arrested, nor what they can do to get him out. I demand that he be returned to me." Arthur stared straight at Cenred, refusing to be looked down upon. Cenred turned to fix his eyes on Gwen, "Aaah yes. I know who you're talking about. This one's brother isn't it?" he felt Gwen tense up beside him. "Edmund? Eoin? Something with an E wasn't it? Whatever his name was I can't tell you." He flashed a charming smile. "But I'm sure he can tell you why you wait in his cell so that I figure out what to do with you. We wouldn't want anything happening to you would we? Nothing like that assassination attempt. No."

The guards grabbed him by his elbow and he shoved their hands off of him before following behind Gwen, Merlin, Morgana and the other guards to the door. "Take them to the cells."

'I won't let you harm them. Their innocent!" he shouted.

"Innocent? No one is innocent." Cenred snapped, and Arthur was dragged towards the door.

"One moment." There was a pause as they waited to hear what Cenred would say. "The Lady Morgana will stay with me."

"What do you want her for? She's done nothing wrong this isn't fair" Arthur shouted.

"But fair is for fools I say. The Lady Morgana. Lock the rest of them away" One of the guards grabbed Morgana and yanked her forcefully away from the others.

Before they could do anything about it they were being forced to walk down the hall. Gwen pleaded to him with her eyes to do something, and even Merlin seemed to be waiting for Arthur to think of a plan. They had to get out of there quickly. Now that Cenred had them there were a few things he could. One, he could let them escape with a pat on the back and the promise to visit for the holidays. Two, he could inform the paparazzi which would go crazy and would draw more attention to them and put them in danger of another attack. Or three, he could let an assassin in to kill them while they were there unguarded with no one knowing where they were. Before coming here he would have guessed two, but now after seeing Cenred Arthur had the distinct feeling that it would be the third outcome - assassination. But he'd still keep his fingers crossed for option one.

"In here." The shoved Gwen into a jail cell, shutting the door before Arthur or Merlin could look inside. Arthur repeated the number 103 silently over in his head so as to positive not to forget which cell Gwen was in. They were lead farther down the hall towards another door, where they were shoved in.

Merlin stumbled and collected himself while Arthur glared at the closed door in front of them. He pounded his fists on the door, letting out some of his anger as he imagined it was Cenred or even one of his guard's faces. Except it would have worked much better if his hands weren't still locked together.

Merlin sighed and slouched to the ground, "it's not going to work."

"Yeah, well at least it's something." He gave the door one final punch to show that he wasn't listening to Merlin but then sat down next to him.

"You know I was never arrested before I met you," Merlin said wistfully looking around the cell, causing Arthur to crack a smile. "These cells different then the one you have in Camelot."

Arthur smiled thinking that since Merlin had come to Camelot he had found himself in jail three times, guess this made a fourth. "You'd never been arrested before?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Jeez Merlin you really are one of the strangest people I've ever met."

Merlin laughed and looked down at his boots before looking back at Arthur. "What about you? It's not like you could be arrested, you're the prince!"

An image of Morgana wickedly laughing and taunting him came to mind. "Oh you'd be surprised." She'd ended up in the cells with him most of the time, and he'd tried to feel bad about getting arrested (he really had!) but it had always been worth it. "Uther would always bribe the police station. Neither of us ever had a track-record."

She'd been the only one to get that, the pressure from Uther. Sure Uther would be angry at her, but all she did was bat her eyelashes and she was his perfect girl and all was forgiven. She was Camelot's ward, not its heir. So instead he yelled and punished Arthur, threatening that the kingdom would never be his and that he was unfit to ever rule.

_"Arthur," she rested her hand ever so slightly on his shoulder._

_ "He's right. I am Camelot's heir. I can't afford to be getting arrested and loose my people's trust." He didn't turn to look at her as he spoke, this scene was all too familiar to both of them. The aftermath of their actions and Uther's dangerous fury. "Just go."_

_ She removed her hand and walked towards the door. He sensed her freeze with the door partially open. _

_ "You're a better man than you're father. Always have been."_

"Us?" Merlin's voice interrupted his memory.

He ignored him and stood up. "We have to get out of here."

"How exactly are we going to do that? I know you're pretty oblivious but there is a lock on our cell and officers outside."

"Are you a complete idiot, Merlin?"

Moments later there was a shout in their cell. "Hello, officers? Anyone there? I can't find the prince!"

The officers pushed open the door. "What are you an idiot he's in here with you!"

Merlin looked up and smiled big like a puppy. "Oh look. Found him."

By the time the officers had registered Arthur hiding above them he had already dropped down and punched them both out. Their keys were quickly taken and used to unlock Merlin and Arthur's hands.

He and Merlin didn't have much time to gloat though before they were running down the hall and making a left. "114, 113," He muttered as they ran. Finally stopping at 103. Merlin pulled out the keys and quickly unlocked the door.

A second after the door flew open two hands still tied highly together by a chain came flying out of no where. Arthur ducked just in time to save himself from getting seriously injured.

"Gwen, calm down."

"Arthur? Merlin? Oh few it's you. I thought it was a guard. Elyan!" she turned towards a man on the other side of the wall with skin a shade darker than hers, and a quick smile. "Oh good we can finally get out of here."

"Come on let's hurry," Merlin said, already using the keys to unlock Gwen and Elyan's hands.

"Before we go anywhere," Arthur turned towards Elyan. "You have to tell me why you are arrested before I break you out of here."

"I swear to you I don't know. I've been arrested before but honestly I didn't do anything wrong this time. I was working at the garage when these two policemen came and said I was under arrest. Next thing I know I'm in the cell and they are saying some giberish about plots against the king. I don't even know what they are talking about! I've only been in Escetia for about a year!"

Arthur turned to Gwen, not ready to believe someone who he barely remembered except for when they were eleven and even then he never hung out with Elyan.

"Arthur, I believe he's telling the truth. I know Elyan, and he screws up often but this time I think he's in the right." Gwen looked at Elyan and then back at Arthur. Seeing them next to each other Arthur was struck at their facial similarities.

Gwen looked around, "Where's Morgana?"

"Well if that's taken care of, let's get out of here!" Merlin gestured towards the hall and they all started running but when they got towards the part where the hall split with one passage leaving towards the exit and one leading toward the main room where Cenred had been Arthur turned the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? We have to get out of here!" Merlin called desperately.

Arthur turned towards Merlin and raised his arms up to the air in exhasperation. "I'm sorry Merlin I'm not leaving without her."

_And he never would._

_..._

Cenred smiled sweetly towards Morgana, and moved so that his lips were inches from her ears. "I don't think these are necessary," he whispered taking a key out, unlocking the metals cuffs so tight around her wrists. They clattered to the floor but he stayed close, and it took all she could muster not to push away from him.

"You did well in bringing the Prince and his friends here. Morgause insisted that you were trustworthy," he circled her slowly while she stood stoically. "But see what I don't understand is why you didn't make your presence here known to me sooner. It's almost as if you were trying to sneak by without me knowing, and I know you would never do that."

Morgana grit her teeth at the way he was circling her, as if she was his prey. He wanted her to feel as if the first wrong move she made he would pounce and she would be dead. Well she wouldn't play. "Hmmm. Funny. As I recall the deal was made by my sister, Morgause. Maybe we should call her and see how she takes to you keeping me hostage? I'm sure that would go over wonderfully with her."

Cenred gave a sinister smile, "Aaah so the little fox speaks. Do i have need to believe that you will betray us?"

Morgana lifted her chin defiantly and looked him straight in the eye. "What us? I'm sorry to disappoint you, your highness," she used his title mockingly. "But you and me are not standing are playing on opposing sides."

"Oh and how is your sister going to respond to that? She was so sure you'd support her," he drawled sweetly positive he had her. But she quickly cut in.

"I do support her. It's you I don't. And I'm sure if it comes to a choice between me, her sister, and you," she paused and eyed him up before simply waving her hand. "Well there's not any competition."

Cenred looked ready to boil. "I wouldn't speak so highly missy! You're the one being held hostage in my jail!"

She raised her bare wrists. "Oh silly me. How could I forget?" she used the same fake apologetic voice she had used on Arthur so many times in her childhood. "You're going to let us leave. Or else."

"You're sister asked for my help. Mine. She needs me. Without me her plan would fall."

"Care to put it to the test? Go ahead, call Morgause. I'd think very hard before you crossed my sister, you have no idea what she is capable of." She took a step towards him. "Or me."

Before she had time to react the inside of Cenred's hand slapped her across the face. A grasped her cheek where the sting was, and looked up to seeing the sparks of a deep anger, and something more which made her skin prickle - madness. For a moment she genuinely feared that she had gone too far.

"Get away from her!" the door flew open and Arthur was quickly there standing in front as a shield protecting her from Cenred.

"Prince Arthur, how good of you to join us. But pray, please tell me why my guards let you in?"

"They've been… detained. I'm afraid they won't be able to help you any," Arthur said sweetly, and Morgana had the distinct feeling that there were some unconscious knights lying outside the doors. "But I'm sure we can take care of any problems we have here."

The madness in Cenred's eyes dimmed a little and he smiled sweetly. "Of course, you're free to go," he gave a mock bow to Morgana.

Had Morgana been a sane person she would have nodded and followed Arthur quickly out of the room, not giving Cenred another moment to change his mind. Too bad she wasn't sane.

Morgana pushed past Arthur slightly, though she could sense how badly he wanted to stop her and moved to stand in front of Cenred. "Next time you hit me, it will be your last." Her words were filled with venom and it might have been her imagination but she got the distinct feeling that everything around them had frozen.

Cenred bent towards her ear and whispered so that only she could hear, "My little fox, you keep forgetting that one word from me and those wolves you hide behind as your family will turn on you, and everything you want will be long gone."

She hated the feel of him so close to her, his breathe on her skin, the shiny black fabric touching her and a strand of his hair lightly grazing her skin. "And you forget - that foxes have teeth and claws too, and they cut much deeper."

She moved back from him and Arthur reached out and clasped her hand tightly in his, pulling her out of the room behind him before Cenred could change his mind and call for more guards. She held tightly onto his hand, and the sense of warmth from his touch.

Outside of the door three guards lay unconscious and Merlin was standing there, shifting impatiently.

"I told you to go with Gwen and Elyan!" Arthur scolded.

"Yeah well I don't take commands from clotpoles." Merlin smiled.

Arthur ignored his comment and they all sprinted out of the jail and away from Cenred as fast as possible, Arthur still holding her hand in his as they ran. Morgana's heart pounded in her chest - this wasn't done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay! I've been so busy recently and everything has been so hectic. With this story it seems I update once a month. This chapter was impossible to write at the beginning and near the end I loved writing it. I hope you all enjoy it! As always please let me know your thoughts, good and bad! I always love critics and knowing what was your favorite bits. You are all so amazing for still reading and send me such amazing reviews that keep me writing. Thanks! Xx<strong>


	12. Sneaking into the Castle

**Author's Note: This chapter is for all of you who asked me for more Arthur/Morgana interaction in the earlier chapters. It's also a belated Thanksgiving present and a Thank You to all of you amazing readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Arthur cursed and he immediately grabbed her wrist pulling her out of site from the group of paparazzi chilling at the servants' gates. They hadn't been surprised at all that there had been some at the main gates, that was common on any regular day, but they had assumed the servants entrance would be paparazzi free.<p>

"Cenred must have let a word slip that we were out and would try to sneak back into the castle," Arthur said turning to her.

They'd been so stupid, thinking they had gotten away. They'd snuck safely away to the train and once there had a safe ride back. Elyan still hadn't known why he had gotten arrested, and had insisted to Gwen that he hadn't done anything illegal. Arthur had asked her why Cenred had pulled her aside and she had quickly made up an excuse about him wanting information and her not telling anything. Other than that the ride back had been pretty quick, with Merlin giving Gwaine a quick call to make sure that Uther wasn't getting suspicious about where Arthur was (he wasn't but Arthur had to take a break from training and join him for dinner that night).

"At least we aren't dead."

"We will be if Father finds out." She had to agree with Arthur on that one. What were they going to do? All of her regular exits from the Castle were only useful at night, or would be seen by the paparazzi. Her eyes flirted around the area until she landed on a mob of tourists towards the Castle entrance.

"Come on," she didn't wait for Arthur to follow but instead hurried over towards the shop where the tourists surrounded which read Camelot Merchandise. As they got closer though she moved her best so that she wasn't directly facing anyone but instead in the corner of the store.

All around them were small items. Coffee cups reading _Pendragon_, shirts showing Uther beaming proudly. There were full size Camelot banners for people to hang on their wall, and kitchen utensils with the Pendragon crest. Then the strangest ones – items with pictures of Uther, Arthur and Her waving to people or smiling pretty at some event or another over the year. Uther's face beamed the brightest back, as if to tell the entire world, "don't worry Camelot has it covered." Then there was Arthur, the golden haired son who smiled at the crowed and laughed easily, just like the world's real-life Prince. Then there was her, who looked so different from them it made you wonder why she was in the picture. Morgause would have looked more like the rightful princess! Her black hair couldn't have been a bigger contrast from Arthur's golden blonde, and Uther had never had dark hair when he was younger (Arthur once told her he refused to believe that Uther had once had brown hair, and was sure that Uther had been born grey). Her skin was so paler than both of theirs, and she was sure that the artist had a tough time making sure she didn't blend into the white shirts (she looked much better on the grey sweatshirts). But at the same time she looked as if she belonged. She looked happy. She looked like Camelot's Princess just like they called her! She noticed how in all the pictures she was leaning towards Arthur slightly, and it suddenly made her awkward.

Arthur reached over and grabbed a shirt holding it up for her to see, "I always knew I was popular". The shirt showed Arthur smiling big with a crown drawn on his head reading 'My future boyfriend'.

"Oh please, don't be full of yourself," she rolled her eyes. He certainly was right though and she noticed quiet a few merchandise saying similar things showing him, where Merlin was actually visible as an out of focused person in the background.

"Look at this! They even have ones of me with a sword," but as he reached for one someone turned to look at them suspiciously and he quickly steered her farther back into the shop.

"Okay look Morgana no matter how much I love finding out I have adoring fans, why did you bring me in here?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, which by now had plenty of strands falling out of her French braid.

"Look we have to get into the castle and the only way I can see to do that is to be a tourist."

It took Arthur a second and then she saw realization dawn on him. "On no. You've got to be joking."

"What other way is there?"

"I'm not putting on some big tourist 'Go Pendragon' shirt and sneaking in with one of the tour groups."

She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue his list of complaints. "Besides how do you expect us to get this stuff? I'm pretty sure if we walked up to the counter asking for tickets for the tour group and to buy two pairs of shirts we'd be recognized." He gestured at the pictures of them all around them.

" We'll steal it."

"No. We are not stealing Morgana!" he hissed so that no one could hear him.

"You've got a better plan?" she challenged, already knowing the answer.

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. She knew she had one. "If you tell Merlin I will kill you."

She smirked and turned to grab a shirt, her fingers freezing. A poster of her and Arthur with one of his arms wrapped lightly around her waist with the words Prince and Princess written in big cursive letters stared down at her. She sensed Arthur shift uncomfortably behind her and quickly pretended she hadn't seen it before grabbing the nearest shirt and hat she could find.

She focused on the dressing room long enough for Arthur to realize what she meant and then walked in. To her relief Camelot's merchandise store wasn't doing too well, because their dressing rooms where just curtains hanging down dividing the sections, and there were no cameras visible. She undid the belt she was wearing and yanked her shirt off over her head before stuffing it into her purse. She unclasped her necklace and stuffed that in as well before sliding the shirt she had grabbed off the rack over her head.

To her disgust she found Arthur's smiling face beaming back at her, but luckily without any declarations of love. She wished she could go back out there and grab a different shirt, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself so instead she yanked the cap with their flag on it onto her head.

Certain she was dressed she bent down and lifted up the corner of the tent, so that she could uncomfortably exit the store.

When she pushed herself back into a standing position and dusted off the dirt on her jeans she was relieved to see that none of the security guards had noticed her. Phew.

Except Arthur had and he couldn't keep the smirk at seeing her shirt off of his face.

"Mor – gan – a" he said pronouncing each syllable in that obnoxious way only he could. "I never knew how much you cared."

"Mmm.." she scrunched up her nose and moved her head in a mocking nod as she tried not to roll her emerald green eyes.

She looked at his shirt, which was simply a giant picture of Camelot's flag. He was still laughing as he handed her a pair of sunglasses.

"You might want these."

She slipped them on and together in baseball caps, big tourist shirts, and sunglasses they both walked over to the stand to buy tickets for the tour.

The line took forever and she kept switching her weight back and forth between her feet not liking being so close to all the paparazzi and all these people who would shout out their names if they recognized them in a heartbeat. She was relieved when they got to the front of the line and she could smile sweetly and ask for two tickets, before handing over the cash that Arthur had luckily had on them.

"Sixty? Really? We're paying sixty to get into our own castle?" Arthur muttered under his breath to her as they followed the mob through the castle gates so that they could get a tour of part of the castle that was only used for ceremonial reasons (not that the tourists realized that).

"You're going to complain about the money she spent?"

Realizing that she was referring to their earlier stealing Arthur quickly went quiet.

"The 3:30 group will be leaving for the tour now! Please have your tickets ready to show as we enter the castle!" A woman in a bright red suit bellowed into a microphone.

They followed the mob into the Castle as the lady, whose named they learned was Margery, hollered instructions such as, "No pictures please unless I say you are allowed to" and "stick with the group of we will send guards searching for you".

It was strange getting a tour of the castle that she had lived in almost her entire life. Hearing the history of paintings or pieces of furniture she had long sense forgotten. It was mostly through areas of the castle that she couldn't remember the last time she was in, or areas that were only used for elaborate occasions such as parties they had for visiting envoys.

When Margery started describing the history behind one desk and how elaborate the artwork was Arthur turned to look at her. Both of them had to quickly cover their mouths and turn their heads slightly to hide their laughter.

"Especially the lovely engravings under the table," he whispered mimicking Margery's voice.

"That was completely your fault!" she retorted back though she was still trying to fight her laughter.

"I didn't make you carve into the wood!"

"You dared me!"

Arthur was laughing too hard to reply and Margery had simply decided to ignore them and keep moving on.

As he bent over from laughing his hat when flying off his head, revealing his perfect golden blonde hair. A little girl was trailing behind the rest of the group, clearly bored to death of the tour while her parents were above. She froze and pointed at them.

"Oh no…." Morgana whispered.

"You're… you're the prince!" the girl said staring straight up at him. Morgana quickly looked around glad to see that the group had gotten too far ahead to hear what the girl had said. "And you're…" she turned to Morgana and her jaw fell completely open.

Arthur immediately bent down onto one knee so that he was level with the girl. "Yes we are."

She wanted to kick Arthur.

"What's your name?"

"Leslie."

"It's nice to meet you Leslie. But you can't tell anyone you've seen us, or else we're both going to get in really big trouble."

The girl nodded her eyes still wide as she gazed up at him as if he was a character from one of her books.

"You promise you'll keep our secret for us?"

She nodded real fast again. "I promise!" she insisted.

"All right Leslie," he bent down to grab his silly baseball cap with the Camelot flag on it and then stood up. "We're counting on you."

"Come along! We need to keep moving!" Margery hollered back at them, finally noticing that they had stopped.

"Wait!" Leslie tugged on his shirt and he bent down close enough for her to whisper in his ear something Morgana couldn't hear.

He smiled and whispered something back that made the girl smile even more. Then she hurried through the halls to catch up with the group.

They power walked to join and Morgana leaned towards Arthur. "What did she whisper to you?"

Arthur smiled. "Well she whispered it for a reason." She punched him in the arm. "Ouch. Jeez Morgana."

She smirked.

He laughed, "She asked me if you and I were dating."

Morgana felt herself go cold. Such a simple question from a little kid. The girl didn't even realize the extent of pain that question would cause her. Arthur was focused on her face now, as the group had stopped to examine some other grand piece of history. At this moment it had been so easy to forget why they weren't. Why she didn't just stand on tiptoes and kiss him whenever she saw him. Without Gwen there reminding Morgana of what she had sacrificed, or Merlin there reminding her of who she had become, it was just like the old days.

Except it wasn't because it was possible she was his sister. They might share the same father. They might share the same blood. The thought repulsed her. She needed to call Morgause and see if she had the blood test results. They'd been gone long enough that she should. Then once she knew if Uther was her father she'd go from there. She still wanted him to suffer as much as she had.

"Well what did you say?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked away, but not quick enough for her to see some of his happiness dwindle.

"I just made her happy." The group started walking again before Morgana could ask if that meant he had said yes.

"Look." He motioned towards a hall that they both knew would lead them towards the kitchen where they could then make a run up to their rooms and away from the group.

He got a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Let's go." As Margery faced forward directing the group they both side stepped into the other hall and sprinted as fast as they could.

It took them a second but then they heard a guard's voice. "Hey!"

Shoot. They started to run faster but Morgana's ankle gave out. She stopped moving having to bend down and clutch her ankle.

"Morgana we have to move."

"I can't. My ankle!" Oh how she wanted to kill Merlin for pushing that cart in her way earlier.

Arthur looked behind them for one second, and then before she could react swooped her up off the ground and over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Arthur!" she yelled at him but he wasn't listening to her as he hurried off down the hall. She shut up and decided she would just kill him later.

"Hold up!" They rounded the corner and were faced by a man in the chivalry of one of Arthur's personal round table knights (as they jokingly called themselves).

"Leon!" Arthur said, stopping in front of the knight.

"Arthur," the shock at seeing the prince startled him enough that he forgot to call him sire. "Wait, what Morgana?" he said clearly confused as he noticed the other royal still being cared over Arthur's shoulder.

"Get rid of the guard! Do something!" Arthur insisted as a guard hurried down the hall.

Leon moved in front of Arthur and Morgana who by now had both lost their caps and would be way too easily recognized.

"Those two behind you were seen fleeing from one of the tourist groups passing through." The guard said, trying to get a good look at them.

"I've got it taken care of," Leon insisted giving a friendly go-away smile.

"I can escort them out of the castle."

"No need I've got it dealt with."

The guard shifted clearly uncomfortable with one of the top knights taking over his job but he agreed and walked away.

"Put. Me. Down!" Morgana snapped to which Arthur quickly obliged. The second her feet touched the ground her hand went flying out to whack him but he grabbed it before she could get the satisfaction of slapping him.

"That's no way to say thank you."

"Thank you?" she spurted, refusing to admit that he might be right.

"Not meaning to interrupt but what were you both doing with a tourist group? And in those shirts?" Leon raised his eyebrows at Morgana's Prince Arthur shirt and Arthur's giant Camelot flag shirt.

Arthur clasped him over the shoulder. "We'll fill you in later."

Leon called after them as they walked down the hall, "Remember all tourists must refrain from taking pictures or touching anything!" His laughter at their stupid outfits followed them down the hall.

After sneaking through the kitchen they arrived at their hall to separate. She smiled at him, "Have fun with Uther."

He laughed. "Enjoy your shirt."

She stuck out her tongue just as she had when she was ten and sauntered off down the hall, contemplating the best way to burn it.

...

Arthur watched her go down the hall, not quite ready to loose the image of her as she had once been. Was there something he could have done to stop it? Stop everything from changing. Maybe if he had told her how much he loved her before she left it would have prevented things from changing. But if he was honest with himself, that wouldn't have been quick enough. He had already started a thing with Gwen at that point, and Morgana had already been drifting away from him talking to him less and less. The last meaningful conversation he could remember them having was when Morgause arrived in Camelot.

He made up his mind then and there. He was going to keep this Morgana. No matter how hard she tried to fight it and hide away from him he wouldn't let her. He would make her tell him whatever it was that she was guarding so closely. He wouldn't loose her again.

He turned and walked to his room, needing to change out of the stupid shirt. He'd go downstairs and sign some autograph to be given to Leslie as a thank you. The tour wouldn't be over yet. Then he'd find Gwaine and get filled in on every detail of what Uther thought he'd been doing for the past two days. Then he'd talk to Uther.

But even the thought of his father couldn't wipe off the smile on his face of Morgana sticking out her tongue at him as she sauntered away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay thoughts? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was really fun for me to right a chapter where they were just happy. I think that's one of the biggest tragedies of our ship, the fact that we never really got to see them be happy and relaxed with each other except for moments in Season 1. Well that and the fact that the writers made are trying to make our ship sink faster than the Titanic. So, thoughts? Reviews as always are love! And seriously if you have any critiques about if a character seems OOC or there is a character you think isn't being shown enough or anything you feel i haven't fully answered yet in the story that i need to make sure to solve at the end, please TELL ME! Thank you all so much for reading and it means so much to me. I just hope you love the story as much as i love reading your reactions and writing it. Xx<strong>


	13. Fighting for Morgana

After the entire nightmare with Cenred all Morgana wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep and think. There were so many questions coming up in her life now.

She knew she had done what was right by protecting her friends, she never doubted that, but in doing so had she betrayed Morgause? Had she betrayed their plan?

But of course Uther decided to have a charity event the next day and think was the last thing she could do.

As the sun rays slipped through her curtains she groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, only to realize that Gwen had the day off and she had to drag herself out of bed.

She staggered out of bed and examined her phone which was flashing reading one new voicemail. She clicked it.

"Sister we need to talk. I'm afraid I'll have to miss the Pendragon Charity Event but I should be able to see you within the week. Call me as soon as you can." The phone ended and she replayed the message, trying to decipher if Morgause had talked to Cenred. She assumed her sister would be angry if she knew, but then again her sister also thought Cenred was a complete idiot so maybe she wouldn't be. She sighed and set it back on the desk, instead heading to her closet to find something to wear.

She dug through the pile of dresses that designers had given her (which she had never in fact warn) to search for something that would be appropriate for Uther's charity event. The event was going to be outside in the courtyard so she needed something that wouldn't require heels because walking in the grass in heels was not an experience she wanted to repeat. She was relieved that the weather had finally warmed up and it could actually be called spring. Eventually she found a dress and slipped it on before moving to the mirror.  
>The long purple gown hugged her curves as it fell to the ground, stopping just as it hit the top of her feet. From the front the dress looked entirely appropriate for the King's ward, the neckline was high enough that practically no cleavage was shown and while the weather was so wonderful she was taking complete advantage of wearing a gown without sleeves. It was when she turned that she would cause a scandal, since the dress's back (or lack of back rather) hung all the way down to her waist. She smirked at her reflection, already imagining the shock the press would have.<p>

She wished that Gwen was there to help with her hair, but she had told her to take the day off to catch up with Elyan. Instead she did the best she could to pile her hair in a loose bun letting strands fall in curls around her face. She applied thick eye-liner and red lipstick and then smiled, content with her outfit.  
>She headed out the door and down the hall to where Uther was already waiting ready to greet anyone who arrived. Arthur of course was late.<p>

"Morgana," he smiled at the sight of her. "You look lovely."

The words made her want to run upstairs and rip the dress off and throw on the oldest sweatshirt and jeans she owned. 'You smile and act as if nothing is wrong, do you really think I've forgotten?' she wanted to snap at him. But she played her part.

"Thank you my Lord. You are too kind," she smiled and looked down for a moment as if flattered. How long would she have to play this part? Had Morgause's assassin done his job Uther would be dead. 'If he had done his job Arthur would be dead also,' the tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. She pushed the voice aside and focused on Uther.

There would be no need to pretend that she loved him and she could be content knowing that he had died knowing of her hatred. Except the assassin had failed, and she had been forced to act quickly, pretending that she loved him and forgave him for his lies. Except she'd never been one to forgive easily.

She hoped Morgause would do something soon, she didn't know how much longer she could stay trapped in this cage. 'But if Morgause wins Arthur falls,' the little voice whispered again refusing to be ignored.

"Arthur. Have I taught you nothing? They will be arriving any moment!" Uther scolded his son, a frown already on his face as Arthur jogged down the hall to meet up with them.

Her eyes immediately flew to him and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. How was it that one Pendragon filled her with coldness while the other filled her with such warmth?

"Sorry," Arthur said as he hurried over.

Uther turned back towards the doors, "Sorry doesn't help any."

She hated Uther for the way his words cut straight through Arthur. How they pierced him harder than any wound he'd ever received. She used to try so hard to fix the injuries Arthur was left with, but no matter what she had done they never fully went away. For a man that had spent his entire marriage wishing for a son, only to loose his precious wife when he finally got one, he rarely showed his love.

She turned to Arthur who had quickly looked away at Uther. The momentary flash of hurt was gone in a second replaced by an easy-going smile as he looked at her. Her mouth automatically turned up in a genuine smile back. Arthur was dressed in a tux, and she'd forgotten how good he looked in them. Someone, most likely Merlin, had ironed his shirt and jacket to make sure he looked good. But since Merlin had the day off also…

She reached up and undid his bow-tie so that she could re-do it.

"Arthur Pendragon are you ever going to learn how to dress yourself?" she teased flirtatiously out of habit looking up at him and smiling. Without heels on she had to look up much more than usual.

"I am perfectly cable of dressing myself Morgana," he said stressing the separate syllables in her name as only he could.

"All evidence to the contrary," she stepped back to admire her work. "Much better."

"Arthur. Morgana." Uther scolded and they quickly moved to stand beside each other and welcome the guests in. She wondered what Uther saw when he looked at them? Did he see Igraine and her mother Vivien? Did he see his son and his daughter? Or did he see his heir and his disgrace?

A half an hour later after enough guests had arrived the royal family was finally able to leave their welcoming posts and mingle among the crowd. Arthur and Morgana quickly moved away from Uther after they had said hello to the highest guest and then moved to the corner.

It seemed that everyone who they had ever met wanted to come say hi to them, and it was all Morgana could do to keep a straight face as Arthur made small comments jarring her memory as one by one of the nobles greeted them.

Eventually they seemed to have a quiet moment to themselves and Morgana started to relax.

"Oh no," Arthur groaned and Morgana turned slightly to see what he was looking at.

Across from them in a corner Elena stood smiling looking much happier than she had when she first arrived at Camelot before the shooting. Morgana was surprised that Godwyn was trusting of Uther's security enough that he would allow Elena back for the party, but then again if he didn't it would have probably been viewed as too blatantly rude. In either case Morgana couldn't tell why Arthur would groan, she thought he had liked Elena? She certainly did.

And then her eyes fell on the other woman talking to Elena. Though she too was blonde, her hair much more resembled that of a Barbie doll, and she stood a good half a foot shorter than Elena. She was wearing a tight light blue and yellow dress and an excessive amount of jewelry. She turned her head a fraction of an inch and Morgana coughed, nearly choking on her drink.

When she caught her breath again it was only for a minute before she was in a fit of giggles.

"This isn't amusing Morgana," Arthur said in an even tone glaring at her.

"Of course it isn't!" she said sarcastically. "Just your psycho ex-girlfriend and your most recent near fiancé. Completely normal." She couldn't keep a straight face for more than a second though before she was giggling again, and having to turn her face towards Arthur and away from the guest so as to not draw attention. "Oh my gosh if you tell me Sophia is here also with Elena and Vivian…"

Arthur was trying to continue glaring at her but he was doing a poor job of it as he too started to laugh. "Now if she is here I really am going to have to run. She nearly killed me!"

"She pushed you in the pool Arthur, I'm sure she didn't mean for you to hit your head on the concrete as you fell in."

"Are you sure about that? She was not too happy when I broke up with her!"

"Yeah well at least Merlin was there to save you," she teased.

"And you are not to repeat that to anyone!"

Vivian turned her head slightly to gesture at a waiter to bring her a drink and saw the two of them standing in the corner. She quickly turned from Elena and strode towards them.

"I'm leaving," Arthur started quickly hoping to catch Morgana off guard.

"You are not leaving me with her!" she reached out and grabbed Arthur's arm refusing to be left alone. Besides watching Arthur squirm while Vivian made giant goo-goo eyes at him was one of her greatest enjoyments.

"Arthur, how are you?" Vivian asked with a smile that would make dentists proud.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, "I'm good. So glad you could make it."

"Oh well of course! Like I'd ever miss this party knowing you were going to be here," she gazed up with him at adoration.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Morgana's waist, "Vivian I'm not sure you've seen Morgana in a while."

"Hi Vivian, it's so nice to see you again," she smiled sweetly but Vivian's eyes had moved to Arthur's hands which were now on Morgana's bare back.

"You too," she said sweetly. "I'm surprised to see you are alright. What with those lies in the press about the drinking and baby..."

Morgana sensed Arthur wanting to say something but quickly cut in, "Well good thing we all can tell what's rumor and what's true. Right Arthur?" she moved to lean into the crook of Arthur's arm, and smiled sweetly up at him.

Arthur smiled back at her, "Of course sweetie." Vivian gaped at them and Arthur's smile widened even more. Morgana couldn't help it; she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you too," Vivian turned on her heels and sauntered away while the happy couple did their best not to burst into a fit of giggles.

Arthur kept his hand around her waist, "Well that went well. I thought she'd never leave."

"Well I considered making you hide from her the entire time but decided to save you instead. Her expression was worth it."

"I did not need saving!" he insisted, but she noticed that he didn't move away from her.

"Mmmm…. Hmmmm…." She barely refrained from rolling her eyes, but then her attention was caught by a man in a dark suit in conversation with Uther, whose eyes were staring straight at her.

Arthur's eyes followed where she was looking, "Oh it's my Uncle Agravaine."

"Your mother's brother?" she vaguely recalled seeing him at a few random occasions during their childhood but not enough to form a clear image of the man. All she knew of him was from Arthur – that his sister and brother had both died in the same year and that he had been devastated and due to this had a stressed relationship with Uther.

"The same. I'm surprised he's here, this isn't the type of events he normally comes to."

"No it isn't," she said absentmindedly, though her attention was fixed on the man who had now noticed her returning gaze. He laughed at something Uther said and then purposefully moved over towards the bar.

"I think I'm going to go get something to drink… I'll be right back." She moved regretfully out of Arthur's arms and didn't wait for him to offer to join her, already heading straight towards Agravaine.

She leaned against the bar and raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

He turned and smiled at her giving a slight bow of his head, "My Lady Morgana."

"Lord Agravaine," she didn't bow back.

Being closer to him the first thing she noticed was that he didn't look a thing like Arthur. His face was wider, and unlike Arthur his hair was a dark black. His eyes were dark brown and cold, his smile not reaching them at all. The smile he gave her reminded her of the way the treshire cat smiled at Alice before sending her down the wrong road.

"What brings you to the event today?" she smiled sweetly testing him to see what was underneath.

"Can't I just come to visit my dear brother-in-law and my nephew?" the bartender placed two drinks on the counter in front of Agravaine, who took one for himself and passed one to her.

She gave him a look and then took the drink, "Oh I think we both know that's not the reason."

"Well if I'd known that they were hiding someone as beautiful as you in their midst I would have tried to visit more."

They moved away through the crowd, and Morgana took a sip of her drink, trying to figure out this man. She was used to older men flirting with her or calling her beautiful, in fact over the years she'd practically become immune to it, but something was different about Agravaine. For one thing he never took his eyes off of her too long, as if watching to see what she would do.

He was too relaxed, too comfortable in his surroundings for a man who hadn't seen his distant family for years and was known to be on the outs with them.

When they'd moved farther from the crowd she turned to confront Agravaine. "What is it you want?"

He put his hand on shoulder to turn her slightly angled away from a group of people walking by. "I only wished to tell you, Princess," the way he said her title made her shiver. It wasn't in the adoring way of the press, or in a mocking way. It was the way a courtier addressed his Queen, as if he knew Uther's secret. It was a reminder that all the connections she had been reforming were about to be severed. "That your sister sends her love."

He knew.

"And?" she prodded.

"And if you need _anything_ you only need to ask."

She nodded. The game was still on, and now there was another piece. She was just still questioning what side she was playing for.

...

Arthur watched as Agravaine moved closer to Morgana. He didn't like the way his Uncle eyed her like a prize he hoped to win. A trophy he could stare at in awe every day.

He downed another sip of his drink. There was no reason to be suspicious, Agravaine had always been kind to him and though he was not close with Uther he had always treated Arthur fondly as the daughter of his deceased sister.

"I see your journey was a success," Gwaine moved beside him and took a gulp of his drink.

"Should I even ask how you got in?"

"Lovely girl you Pendragons have working the entrance. Sweet thing, though if you aren't planning on getting murdered soon you might have her work a different part of the castle."

He turned to look at Gwaine who had freshened up and put on a nice jacket and buttoned shirt (big surprise – no tie).

Arthur looked around. "Did you sneak Merlin in as well?"

"Nah he said he had someone he had to talk to. I told him whoever it was could wait, but you know Merlin. Insisted it was urgent and hurried off."

Arthur tried to think of whom Merlin could mean but came up with nothing. Gaius was here at the castle.

He gave up and his eyes drifted back towards Agravaine, where Morgana had just leaned her head back a bit and laughed. Everything seemed to be going all right.

"So whose the sketch hitting on Morgana?"Gwaine gestured with his now empty glass, before stopping a waiter and grabbing another one.

"My Uncle."

"Man that's wrong." Arthur had to agree, even if they didn't share any blood relation. Gwaine smiled devilishly, "You know I could always whisk Morgana away if you'd like."

"No."

Gwaine threw his head back and laughed. "Well you better do something soon or you'll loose her."

Arthur didn't tell Gwaine how right he feared he was. For years he'd always had Morgana there, pestering him about being a better man, hiding from the paparazzi, sneaking out the back doors, making him break the rules. But he'd never spoken up, instead just taken her for granted. He'd dated other women (Sophia, that had been a disaster), and for a short while Vivian along with a long list of others. Morgana had dated fewer, though she had certainly had plenty of offers. Somehow she had always chosen the jerks like the ass he'd mockingly nick-named Valiant, or the rebel Alvarr who Uther had hated. But she'd always been there, until one day she wasn't.

And now he had her back, and in any moment she would slip through his fingers like a wisp of smoke.

He turned to Gwaine, "I need you to keep an eye on my Uncle for me."

Gwaine arched his eyebrows suspiciously, "What you worried he's going to ride off with Morgana in the middle of the night."

Arthur decided to ignore that image. "I don't trust him. Just keep an eye on him while he's in Camelot and report to me if he does anything suspicious."

"Will do, if..." Gwaine smiled widely, "You tell me who that lovely brunette is over there."

Arthur barely refrained from rolling his eyes but looked to see a delicate pretty brunette standing near by. "Mithian… I think. She's the princess of Nemeth. Never really talked to her though she's at these things often enough. Her father and kingdom have never had a good relationship with Uther."

Gwaine's smile broadened, "Good neither do I."

"Fine. Just watch Agravaine?"

"Will do Prince," Gwaine gave a mock bow and immediately made a beeline towards Mithian.

Arthur turned and decided that Gwaine had the right idea of it and headed straight towards Morgana.

He moved his way through the crowd and protectively wrapped his arm around Morgana's waist before turning to smile at his Uncle.

"Uncle it's so good to see you here." He noticed that Morgana didn't flinch away from his touch, though unlike before she didn't relax into his arm.

Agravaine's eyes flickered to Arthur's hand on Morgana and then he smiled widely at him. "Arthur. It's good to see you too. Your father tells me you are doing well. He says you've been playing a very active role in the nation's politics. I'm sure you'll make a great king."

He sensed Morgana stiffen beside him but he smiled, "Thank you Uncle. It means a lot to hear you say that." He turned to smile at Morgana, "Mind if I steal her for a moment?"

"No certainly not. I've manipulated her for too long. Lady Morgana," Agravaine gave a slight bow to Morgana.

"Lord Agravaine," she said sweetly before allowing Arthur to steer her away. "What was that all about?" she hissed to him.

"What was _that_ all about? That's what I should be asking you! What were you two talking about?" He made sure to smile in case anyone was watching but kept his attention on Morgana.

"It was nothing. Your Uncle was just asking me how my year off traveling around was. He was just being friendly."

Arthur could sense the lie thinly veiled behind her words, but decided not to push it. One wrong word and Morgana would be sauntering off like she always did.

He sighed and then turned to face her. "Dance with me."

"What?" She actually nearly opened her mouth to gape for a second before catching herself, instead staring at him as if he was insane.

"Oh come on we've danced before."

She seemed to be searching for some response or argument against it but he wasn't willing to listen to it.

"Shut up and dance with me." He took her hand and pulled her towards the center of the floor, relieved that for once she did listen. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand in his other. He knew that they were the center of quite a lot of attention at the moment, as only ten or so other couples were dancing but he didn't care.

They spun around and Morgana was quite as he watched her. When he spun her, her dark hair fell ever so slightly in her face and when she looked up at him from underneath her long eyelashes he almost lost his breath.

"When did you find your right foot?" she teased.

"About the same time you learned how to follow." She rolled her eyes and he was sure she was barely refraining from sticking her tongue out at him. It made him smile more.

Someone from the press flashed a picture and he tightened his grip on Morgana's waist, worried for a moment that she would flee.

"I wish they would stop taking so many pictures," she whispered to him. "Why us? Don't they have other royals or celebrities to harass?"

"Yes, but none as beautiful as you."

"Arthur I was being serious," she said, automatically trying to bring them back to their comfort zone.

"As was I," he watched her face for her reaction but she quickly looked away. "You're beautiful and witty. You're charming and elegant. You're everything they'd want in a princess. It's why they call you Camelot's Princess."

Morgana finally looked up at him, her vivid green eyes meeting his crystal blue. "But I'm not a princess Arthur. I'm just the ward of the king. Nothing more."

He dipped her low and held her there for a moment before bringing her back up inches from him. "You are to me."

She froze and the music stopped.

He waited for her to say something but instead she pulled away from him before giving him a polite smile for the press. "Excuse me," she whispered and fled off into the crowd, not caring that people were watching them.

Arthur pushed aside the crowd of guests as politely as he could and followed her as she weaved her way through the people. He already knew where she was going; there was a separate part of the courtyard away from prying eyes that was connected to a side interest to the castle right next to a giant fountain.

"Morgana!" he called after her when he was sure no one would hear, and only then did she stop her fast pace run.

"Arthur, please…" she begged turning to stare at him, and only then could he see how tired and broken she looked.

Morgana didn't beg; she never begged. He should turn back before he risked everything. He could easily say something to mock her and everything would go back to how it was. They could forget this change that was occurring between them, and maybe that was what Morgana wanted. But he couldn't forget what had been there their entire lives.

"Why Morgana? Tell me this, why do you always want to pretend that there is nothing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She turned from him and started to make her way towards the stairs and into the castle.

"No," he reached out and grabbed her arm. "You're going to listen."

"Let go off me," she hissed and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I'm not some servant you can order around to do as you will."

"No you aren't. You're Morgana, and I'm Arthur. We have always been Morgana and Arthur. There is something between us and you know it."

"I'm not doing this Arthur."

He moved around to block her path. "You feel it too. I know you feel it too, don't try to deny it."

"What do you want me to say Arthur? What answer you looking for?" she yelled back, her anger rising.

"I want you to tell me why you hide from us. Why you have always run from us."

"There is no us! There can never be an us! There never was an us!" she shouted back.

"You know that isn't true. I refuse to believe you think that." He moved towards her so that they were inches apart. "Tell me you don't love me the same way I love you and I'll let you go. I'll let you run straight out of my life as fast and far as you can."

She was silent and though the world kept moving elsewhere, at the moment it stopped for him. Everything rested on her next words, because he would keep his promise. "Do it for me," she had begged him once. He wouldn't be able to refuse her now if that was what she wanted. He'd laid himself open. This was who he was. Now he just needed her answer.

Morgana took a deep breath and then spoke very slowly her words as cold as ice, "I don't love you Arthur Pendragon and I never have and I never will. We are nothing, and we will never be anything."

Her face showed no emotion as she turned her back to him and walked up the stairs and into the castle, never once turning back.

And he let her go, he let her run from his life, because that was what she wanted and he'd never been able to refuse her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I didn't realize until this chapter how little Uther I've had (and practically no Giaus!), I hope you don't mind since it is mostly an Arthur Morgana story. The bantering at the party was so fun to write and of course Gwaine ;) <strong>

**Please don't hate me for the end! I promise you it is _extremely_ painful and depressing to write these scenes. I hate having Morgana break Arthur's heart because I know it's breaking hers so much also! But because of this I'm already working on the next part of the story. I just wanted to say thank you all so much to those of you who have been reading this entire story! I know I don't update that quickly but it means so much to me to know that you all still enjoy the story! At this rate I think there will be three more chapters and an epilogue (but this could always change). **

**As always please Review! Xx**


	14. Breaking Apart

Morgana's feet pounded up the stairs, and she pushed open the doors, letting them close with a bang behind her. She didn't know if Arthur remained standing in the courtyard, watching her leave, or if he had stormed away.

She ran down the hall as fast as she could, ignoring the stares from servants holding trays of food.

When would she be free from the prying eyes?

She turned around the stairs as fast as she could only to collide straight into Merlin, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Morgana!" Merlin said startled, reaching out a hand to catch her.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Let go of me!"

He stepped back and immediately let go, as if he had been burned. His eyes darted around to examine their surroundings before narrowing when they landed back on her, pausing only for a moment to take in her disheveled state.

"Don't you dare judge me Merlin," she hissed, feeling her anger start to boil.

"You are the one lying and betraying your friends," he said looking at her with a mix of anger, disgust, and sadness.

"You're one to talk. You're lying to your friends every day. At least I'm not telling myself that I'm someone I'm not!" her anger was boiling and she stepped dangerously close to him. "I know who I am, and unlike you I don't pretend to be a saint when I'm far from it."

Merlin had frozen, as if trapped by her every word, and she hadn't even started.

"You're lying to them everyday. You sneak around corners and know things you shouldn't. It's plain to see how whenever Arthur is in danger you are _right_ there. How do you think your precious prince would feel if he knew the truth about you?"

"What secret? You don't know anything."

"Really? Care to put it to a test? I have enough evidence to bring you down even if I don't know exactly what you are hiding."

"You wouldn't do that. You couldn't hurt him," Merlin said evenly and confidently.

A slow sinister smirk spread across her face, lacking of any warmth. "Haven't you heard? My heart turned to stone a long time ago. What's to stop me from destroying him anymore?"

Merlin staggered back a step, as if he couldn't believe the monster she had become. Well it wasn't all her fault; he was just as much to blame for who she was now. When she first arrived home, she had thought they could be friends. He had helped her before, and she had trusted him to be there for her as he was the only one who knew the truth. But instead he'd turned on her at the first sign of trouble. He'd betrayed her like everyone else.

She didn't think she could hurt Arthur anymore – once was already tearing her apart. But the words had the desired effect and she could see the fear on Merlin's face.

"Why didn't you tell him that I was his sweet sister? That his blood runs in my veins? That we share the same _father_?" Each word cut her deeper and deeper, but it was no longer possible to dig her way out, so instead she dug deeper.

_Morgana lay on her bed, as motionless as stone as the words she had just heard sunk deeper and deeper inside her. _

_It was worse than the sickness that had haunted her for the past week. She'd been tossing and turning in a mad sweat, burning up one moment and shivering to death the next. But at least she had felt something. In her haze of half heard conversations that filtered around her, while she lay dangerously close to death, she had at least felt. _

_Now she couldn't even say that._

"_Morgana?" Merlin pushed open the door of the room, which Gaius had converted into an infirmary just for her. She pretended not to notice him there, as if she was still unconscious to the world._

_Merlin shuffled across the room and sat awkwardly down in the chair by her bed, where she remembered Gwen and others sitting previously, but most recently Uther._

"_Morgana I know you heard him. You don't have to pretend." She vaguely registered the sadness in his voice, but it didn't reach her cold heart._

"_You look like sleeping beauty you know? Even as you lay there, only just having broken your fever. You're like a fairytale princess." It was a poor attempt to make her smile, but his words had the opposite affect._

_She weakly pushed herself up to a sitting position and Merlin reached out to give her a hand, but she refused it, instead leaning forward trying not to let all the blood rush to her head._

"_My life is no fairytale Merlin," it's a tragedy, she thought to herself. _

_There was a pause as Merlin tried to figure out how to respond. _

"_I don't know what to say to make it better. I wish…" he looked down at his hands and then back at her. "I wish you hadn't heard him. I wish what he said wasn't true..." _

_She turned her gaze away from him and stared off into the distance, not wanting to hear Merlin's words. She wasn't surprised that he had heard Uther's declaration; he must have been hiding behind a door._

"_He thought you were dying Morgana. He was grief-stricken. He loves you."_

_A swelling anger rose inside her, "Love? What love? This is not love Merlin! You don't treat someone you love like this. You don't treat your…." She couldn't make herself say daughter and just stopped. "You don't."_

"_Tell me what to do Morgana. Tell me what you need."_

"_Get me to Morgause." The words were out before she even had time to register what she was asking. "Get me there and tell no one what has happened or where I am." She saw laughing blue eyes, a giant smile, and a mass of golden blonde hair. "No one. Promise me you won't tell him."_

_And by the look on Merlin's face he knew which him she meant. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright."_

Merlin had to remember sneaking her out of the castle while she could barely walk, and into the car that drove her straight to the private plane sent by Morgause. Like a thief she had escaped in the night, and he had assisted her. He had known he was holding her secret close when he sent her off, but he hadn't protested or told the others. Uther had only found her through constant search and the damn paparazzi. She'd thought Merlin understood, but she could see now how wrong she was.

Merlin took a step towards her, any anger in his eyes replaced by sadness and pity.

"It doesn't have to be like this Morgana. We can find another way."

Did he realize why everything was so painful? Why it tore her up inside?

It was the loss of her parents and the abandonment of Morgause when she was just a child. It was Uther's lies and unjust treatment, and his constant hatred of her. It was watching Uther so easily have innocent people murdered for having different beliefs than him, beliefs she shared. It was fearing that one day she would be thrown in those prison cells again as she once had years ago. It was Gwen abandoning her and choosing Arthur. It was Merlin turning from her and watching her suffer but not caring enough to extend a hand. It was being related to the one man she hated most and the one she cared about above all others. It was Arthur being Arthur.

It was as if every thing in her life had suddenly collapsed onto her and she was falling from the pressure.

Did Merlin understand that? Could he feel her pain?

"There is no other way," she said, and the venom that had filled her voice since their conversation had begun was gone, left only with regret.

She turned and walked to her room, closing her bedroom door behind her before collapsing on the floor. She couldn't help it; the tears started to fall.

Because after all those years of denying it she was finally forced to face the truth: she loved Arthur.

It was wrong. It was grotesque and screwed up and unnatural. It was a monster that she had to push deeper and deeper in the dark to prevent it from climbing out and consuming everything.

There were two ways she could think of that Arthur would react if he knew the truth.

The first was that he would be disgusted with her and himself, and that disgust would grow to hate. He would see the love that was between them as an abomination and turn from her. He would avoid her at all possible moments and shun her completely out of his life. But more than hating her, he would hate himself. He'd turn into himself and pull away from others. She was afraid that he would ruin himself.

The other option was that his love would fade and be replaced by sisterly affection. He would tease her as a sibling, and fall in love and one day marry another. She would be forced to stand on the sidelines and smile and act as if it didn't kill her. _Her little brother_. The idea sliced through her more than the idea of his hatred.

"Maybe he'll still love you," a small voice whispered, but she knew it wasn't true. Once when lying on her bed at Morgause's, she had considered the possibility that he would still love her. That he would wrap her in his arms and kiss her, telling her that it didn't matter. They'd forbid Uther, Gaius and Merlin from saying anything. Camelot certainly expected them to get married; it wasn't like the rest of the world would find it strange. The possibly had only lasted for a moment before it had been replaced by an image of Arthur looking at her with horror and disgust and then down at his hands in the same way.

She forced herself to gather her composure, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. She wiped away the tears that had unwillingly fallen, and leaned her head back against her door, waiting to see what would happen next.

…

Arthur struck the dummy as hard as he could, and the straw arms that were already barely hanging on went flying off. It barely resembled the human it was meant to be, but Arthur kept slashing at it. Harder and harder he sliced it with his sword, using every technique that was drilled over and over in his head. He hit again and again, not caring that the attack wasn't doing any good.

Morgana.

No matter how hard he cut through the dummy with his sword he couldn't get her out of his mind. How had they come to this?

"She's just this annoying brat my father has taken in," he'd said about her when she first arrived. And then when a playmate insulted her, he'd punched the guy until his father's soldiers pulled him off, "She's like a sister, nothing more. A spoiled sister," he'd said. But that word had become foul and wrong over the years, as he'd found himself holding her in his arms late at night, when her nightmares came.

"Damn she's hot" one of his friends had declared in high school, giving a long whistle. "Hit on Morgana and I'll make you wish you were never born," Arthur had warned, suddenly realizing that there was no way on earth Morgana could be any other man's. His friends had quickly learned that Morgana was his. It was just because she was too good for them he had said, though to her he had said he was protecting his friends (she'd glared at him after that one).

It wasn't until she had disappeared that he had faced the facts – he was in love with Morgana LeFay.

And now here he was falling apart, as if he had lost her all over again.

_Thwack._ Morgana's smiling face. _Slice._ Morgana's laugh. _Stab._ Morgana's eyes glinting wickedly.

She'd asked him to let her go. She'd told him she didn't love him. But how did you walk away from the love of your life?

He registered Merlin enter the courtyard and move to stand beside the wall, but he kept fighting.

Only hours later, when he was drenched in sweat and his muscles had been pushed past their breaking point, did he stop.

He was relieved that Merlin didn't say anything, but instead stood silently and constant like a stone pillar.

"Damn her." His voice sounded broken even to himself, and he couldn't muster up the emotion that normally went with that sentence.

He waited a moment for Merlin to say something like, "who?" but of course Merlin didn't. Either he knew so he didn't ask, or he knew Arthur wouldn't want to say.

Arthur walked out of the practice courtyard, with Merlin close behind him, and headed straight to his room.

A shower later, and the sweat that had covered his body was gone, though his muscles still ached from their torture.

He ran a hand through his wet hair and leaned against the bathroom counter for a moment, staring at the tired man staring back at him. How had everything changed so quickly? He'd risked it all and lost it all.

"Arthur?" Merlin called.

"What is it?" He'd thought Merlin had left, but evidently he hadn't. Either that or he'd returned.

"The king wants to see you. He said he was urgent."

Suddenly he realized why the man in the mirror looked so familiar: it was the face of the man burdened by a heavy crown, who he had always displeased.

He threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before stepping out to see Merlin standing there.

Merlin seemed as if he was on the verge of making a joke to lighten the tension, but stopped when he saw Arthur's expression. Instead they walked down the hall separating at the giant wooden doors that lead into the audience chamber.

Uther sat in the throne, his expression already showing his anger before the doors had even shut behind them.

"What were you thinking Arthur? Walking off in the middle of this event with no notice or reason." He stood up and moved around his chair to face Arthur. "The future of this kingdom was already put in jeopardy when you cancelled your future engagement to the Princess Elena."

"It was a mutual – "

"A bomb goes off in our castle, we are nearly assassinated to end the Pendragon line, and you go out of sight from the public for a few days, causing an even bigger uproar!"

"I was drilling with my men! Letting an assassin in, is a clear sign that more work needs to be done to strengthen the guards and the knights!"

"Yes and this should have been done long before, so that we weren't facing this crisis." Uther's blow hit hard, as Arthur knew his father was aware of the amount of effort he spent in training his men.

Uther turned towards the window, "There should be another knight in charge of your men. You devote too much time to them and not enough to your kingdom and people."

Arthur clenched his fists, just about to punch his father. His anger started to boil and he knew if he didn't leave he wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore.

But Uther continued, turning to face Arthur as he yelled. "You let your personal feelings guide you and ignore your people. Do you think this crown is something given away lightly? I've seen Morgana have a greater care for the people, and she isn't meant to be queen! Do you really think your life can come before the good of the kingdom, because if you do then you do not deserve this crown I will be passing to you."

Maybe it was the mention of Morgana's name and the memories of her yelling at Uther. Maybe it was the disrespect for all of the work Arthur put into his knights. Maybe it was the fact that his father didn't understand him at all, if he believed Arthur's first priority wasn't his kingdom – he snapped.

"If I'm such a disappointment to you, then I must be doing something right! The people hate you more and more every passing day, why would I ever want to listen to you?"

"Enough!" Uther roared.

"No!" He couldn't stop now that he had begun. "We're one of the last remaining royal families that hold their government, but the longer you rein, the more Camelot wants to break apart from the monarchy." His voice got louder and louder as his anger grew. "Do you really think when you stand and smile and wave, you understand your people? You don't know me and you certainly don't know your people."

Uther pointed his finger and glared at him, shouting back. "I am your father and your king, and you will show me some respect."

"Respect? I'll give my respect when you're worthy of either of those titles. A good King listens to his people and doesn't unfairly prosecute them!" He should stop there but he couldn't, now that he had started he had to get it all out. "A good _father_ doesn't stand by and ignore his son his whole life, blaming him for his mother's death."

There was dead silence as father and son looked at each other; the words that Arthur had always believed finally out in the open between them.

Uther lowered his hand and rested it on the table, already looking drained. "Arthur…"

"Sire," Arthur gave a slight bow and walked out of the room while Uther stood there mutely.

As soon as Arthur was alone in the hall he punched the wall as hard as he good. There was a slight crack and he clutched his hand in pain, though it helped to punch something. His feet immediately started to make their way towards Morgana's room but then he remembered their earlier conversation and he stopped. After standing still for a few moments he turned and headed down the stairs at towards Gaius's chamber where he knew Merlin would be.

"What do you mean, Merlin?" Gaius's voice reached him in the stairwell, and some instinct made him stop, and hide where they would not see him.

"I've only ever seen him like this when he thought she would die. Not with Guinevere, not with Uther… only with Morgana. She has some spell over him."

Arthur moved closer while staying in the shadows, trying to better hear the conversation.

"As hard as you might try to erase someone Merlin, you can never get rid of the moments two people spent together. And Arthur and Morgana have had moments since they were ten. She may have forced herself to forget them, but from what you are saying Arthur most clearly has not."

"Gaius, I can't watch him suffer like this. He doesn't know who she has become!"

"And is that his fault?"

Merlin sighed and Arthur could practically see him resting his head down. "I can't tell him; it will destroy him."

There was silence as Gaius waited for Merlin to continue.

"He's in love with her. I thought he loved Gwen, and that Morgana was just an early flirtation. He's certainly implied that they were purely platonic, but now that she's back I know that isn't the case. I've started to believe that he loves her more than anything else in the world."

Arthur leaned his head against the wall. Of course Merlin had seen right through him. Merlin had probably figured it out before he had.

"Are you sure?"

"I know it."

There was a screech of a chair, as Gaius must have stood up to pace around the room. A few moments passed and he spoke again, but Arthur could tell he was rattled by this new information.

"You cannot tell him the truth about Uther and Morgana. You'll just have to find someone else for him to love!"

"_I'm_ not going to tell him. Before today I thought it would destroy him, now I'm not sure he would care. And that disturbs me just as much."

"But if Uther is –"

"I've seen Arthur's face when he looks at her. He would give up his right for the throne for her, Uther, Camelot, everything before he stops loving her. Even if she is his half-sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay Arthur finally knows. I realized I've never given a public thank you to Chirstina-Potter-09 who has been brilliant and beta checked this fic for me! She's a great writer and you should all go and check her stuff. As always please review, and thank you all of you for your kind reviews that make me keep writing! There will probably be 3 chapters and an epilogue left, but that could change. Thank you so much! Xx<strong>


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note: Okay here it is! The chapter you have all been waiting for! (Well at least one of them probably). I put this story as M because of the implied possible incest, but also because I didn't want to be restricted later on. Just a note.**

* * *

><p>When Arthur was twelve, he told Morgana he was going to marry her. They'd been hanging in Morgana's room; Arthur flopped on her bed while she paced by the window.<p>

"It's stupid. I'm not going to be sent of to marry some random noble. Is it the medieval ages or something?" She had snapped, after a conversation they had just over heard in hushed tones between the maids.

"Don't worry no one's going to want to marry a brat like you," he'd teased. She'd stuck her tongue at him.

"I pity whatever princess has to marry a nitwit like you! " she's retorted back (their insults had improved over the years).

Arthur had grabbed the pillow and thrown it at her head. Surprisingly Morgana hadn't thrown it back at him, and instead had stared gloomily down at her hands.

"Father won't marry you off," he had said, uncomfortable with seeing Morgana sad.

"And why's that?"

"Well because you're going to marry me, that's why." He hadn't asked her, or even questioned the thought. He'd simply stated it as a fact, because for him it had been.

Morgana had grinned widely. "Arthur!"

"There is no way I'm kissing you though!"

"Yuck!" she'd made a barfing noise, and the topic had quickly changed as Morgana's mood had immediately lightened.

He didn't know if Morgana remembered his childhood proposal. She certainly didn't know the rest of the story.

Later in the day, when he had ditched Morgana for some reason or another, he'd gone and found his father.

"What is it Arthur?" Uther had said, already exasperated, before he even opened his mouth.

"I'm going to marry Morgana."

Only now did he truly understand Uther's white face that day. Only now were a lot of moments in his life with his father and Morgana starting to make sense.

And what he needed now was to know the truth.

…

Morgana stood outside in the cold air, and pulled her giant grey sweater tighter around her. It was foolish of her to go out onto the balcony barefoot in her nightgown, with nothing but the sweater to keep her warm. But she hadn't been able to sleep yet, and she started to become numb from the wind's sting.

The lights of the homes of Camelot were on, and she could hear the loud chatter of people in the streets, and cars rushing by.

She was relived that the paparazzi couldn't get a picture of her from here, which was probably a reason why she had snuck out her so often. It had been one of the first places she had discovered when she arrived at Camelot, only ten years old, and already tired from the pressure of putting on a constant show. Arthur had hidden up here with her often. They would climb up onto the roof, and lean back and stare at the stars.

But right now, she couldn't make herself climb up. Instead she stood with her hands rested on the railing, letting the wind rifle through her hair.

When Morgause arrived tomorrow, she would leave with her. She didn't care about bringing Uther down anymore or on getting revenge. She just needed to leave. Each day she was here, she hurt more and more. She didn't think she could spend a full day with Arthur after what had just occurred between them.

"Morgause… the DNA test…. there was still hope!" she tried convincing herself, but it did little good. Now that she thought about it, she knew that it had just been her sad attempt to deny the truth. Uther wouldn't believe he was her father only because he'd once slept with her mother. There had to be more that she didn't know which had convinced him of her blood relation. She'd already come to believe that the DNA results would come back positive.

She turned away from the balcony and opened the door back into the castle. It was only a few steps down the hall from her room ("and Arthur's" the quiet voice whispered). She was glad that there weren't any guards in the hallway at the moment to see her slip back into her bedroom.

She shut the door behind her, and dropped her sweater over her desk chair. She turned around to get into bed, and bit back a scream noticing the figure standing in the other end of the room.

"Drop the lamp, Morgana." Arthur said evenly, and she quickly did, not even realizing that she had picked it up.

"What are you doing in here Arthur?" She tried to keep her voice cold, in response to his even tone. "Get out."

He didn't budge from his position by the window, where he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

She shifted uncomfortably at his stare, realizing that she was wearing nothing but the short navy blue slip she slept in.

She crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"Why did you tell me you didn't love me?" His voice was flat.

She felt her heart clench up. Why did she have to do this again? Once had been hard enough.

"Because I don't. Is it really that hard for you to understand?"

"That's a lie."

"No – "

"I know you've been lying to me since the day you returned. I'm willing to bet sense the day you left last year."

Suddenly she was nervous. "What do you know?"

Arthur moved from the wall and walked towards her, and it was only then that she could see the pain on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me? I could have shared the burden with you. Instead I had to over hear Merlin and Gaius talking!"

He was standing a foot from her now, and looking her straight in the eyes so that she couldn't turn away no matter how badly she wanted to.

Suddenly she knew what he was going to ask. The years of hanging out with him every moment possible, and memorizing his expressions, made her realize that he knew. Somehow he knew, and all she could was plea that he wouldn't ask the one thing she couldn't bare to answer. "Please…. Don't."

He chose not to listen. "Tell me Morgana, are you my sister?"

There. It was out in the open. Neither could take it back.

"I…." she shut her eyes and forced herself to breathe for a moment, before opening them again and gathering her strength for whatever happened next. "I don't know. Uther believes I am."

"How did you find out?"

"After my fever. When Uther thought I was dying, he told Gaius. I'd regained consciousness but they didn't know. It turns out Merlin was listening at the door, after words he helped me escape to Morgause."

"So you fled. You left because you are Uther's daughter and my sister." Each of his answers came out flat as statements, rather than questions. He already knew her answers, but he was going to make her say them anyways.

"No… I might, I might not be." She waited for Arthur's expression to change but it didn't, so she continued. "I came back because Uther wouldn't consent to a DNA test unless I did. Morgause should be here with the results tomorrow."

Now his face did change. "You confided in Morgause? You told her, the sister who abandoned you, and you didn't tell me? Did I really mean nothing to you!"

He turned away from her and she reached out and grabbed his arm in desperation. "No! No, that isn't true. Yes I told her, because she cares me about me, and I for her. But I couldn't tell you!"

"Why? Tell me!" He demanded, needing the answers she was still holding back. His face was a mask of anger and pain, as he shouted at her.

"Because you're everything to me!" she shouted back, before she could stop herself. There the words were out. Arthur froze, and she let go of him before he had the chance to let go of her, as she feared he now would. But she forced herself to continue. "I can't go on, knowing you'll be disgusted by me. That everything we had over the years was incestuous and a lie! It hurts too much to see you standing there looking at me like that." She gestured with her hand towards him. "I'm not strong enough for that."

She turned away from him and moved to stare out the window, refusing to cry. "Let him leave," she thought. He must be disgusted with her.

She heard his footsteps on the ground, and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the door to slam behind him. Instead strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I never thought I'd hear you say you weren't strong enough." She didn't move, afraid that if she did his arms would let go off her.

"I always needed you," she whispered.

…

It was strange seeing the vulnerable side of Morgana, this side she had kept hidden from him and herself for so long. It reminded him of when they were children and could tell each other the world, no fear of judgments.

His brain told him that he shouldn't be here with his arms wrapped around her waist. He should have been repelled by this new information, but instead his brain kept repeating one name: Morgana.

There were so many words to describe this love between them – wrong, incestuous, disgusting, unnatural, evil, unorthodox, freakish, repulsive, sickening, foul, abominable. But there was only one word to describe the woman in his arms: Morgana.

And that one word was stronger than all the rest combined.

Arthur took one hand away to tilt her face towards him. "I love you Morgana LeFay. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Her mouth automatically responded to his, and he felt her melt into him with the barrier that had always been between them shattering apart. His arms moved to tighten around her waist as he clutched her desperately to him, and in turn her arms moved to encircle his neck, and pull him down to her.

He needed her, and the pressure in which she kissed him back told him she felt the same. His hands wrapped in her hair and he kissed her harder and harder, as she moaned underneath him. He clutched her closer, and she to him, both trying to break skin's boundaries. For once not fighting against each other, but rather together as they released the passion they had both felt for years.

Finally they broke apart for air, but he held her close and her grip didn't loosen either.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, needing an answer herself. He watched his red lips move and had to fight the urge to bend down and kiss them again.

"We'll wait for tomorrow. No matter the results we have to know." He rested his forehead against hers. "But I won't let you go, whatever the results are. We'll lie to the others or make them keep silent. I don't care, as long as I don't have to ever let go of you."

"Don't think I'm letting you," Morgana managed to lightly tease. "Just, hold me till the light. If it is wrong, I want to keep this moment as long as I can."

Arthur bent and kissed her mouth again, before sweeping her up in his arms without her protest. He placed her down on the mattress, and kissed her lips once more.

She reached up and undid his belt buckle, while he slipped his shirt off over his head. The years of bent up passion and desire, and now all he wanted was to savor the moment with her.

She sat on the bed, her eyes fixed on his, and gracefully slipped her slip off, so that she was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. For a moment he couldn't breathe, staring at the woman in front of him. How had she become so tantalizing?

She smiled coyly up at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him down to the bed. His hands glided down the skin he'd longed for, which had always been so close yet out of his reach.

And then she was kissing him harder, and he was kissing her back. She arched her back up, and he used his arms to support his weight off of her, staring down at the dark haired beauty gazing up at him with her vivid green eyes. The fire ignited in them and neither could stop, and neither wanted to.

Just for tonight, there love was pure and innocent. For one night, there was nothing but them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay what do you all think? I really hope you all still found Arthur and Morgana in character, because since we've never had a scene like this in the show I had to go with how I thought they would react. Hopefully you agree with me. I will eventually tell you all the DNA results, but a big reason I wrote this chapter before they know the truth, is because in the end I don't think it matters if they are siblings or not. Okay I'm not supporting modern day incest, but with arthur and morgana I don't think it's important. Especially not during the Arthurian Era (historical couples married their siblings all the time - cleopatra for example). So a big thing for me with this story, is that even in present day, arthur and morgana would be arthur and morgana, and that their blood wouldn't matter. <em>Also on another note, I realized I've never properly thanked my beta: Chirstina-Potter-09. She writes arthurmorgana, and harry/hermione (along with others) and you should definitely go check it out. _Thanks for all your amazing comments and PLEASE REVIEW! Xx**


	16. Love and War

Morgana lazily opened her eyes, as sunlight streamed in through the window curtains. She looked down at the strong arm wrapped protectively around her, and refused to move, worried that they were just a figment of her imagination.

The bedroom door creaked open. "My lady… oh!" There was an audible gasp from Gwen, and then the door quickly shut.

A smile spread across her face; if Morgana was imagining the man in bed with her, than Gwen was also and that was highly unlikely.

She carefully rolled over to face the man sleeping in front of her. Blonde hair fell loosely in front of his eyes, and his mouth was ever so slightly turned up in a smile. It was a face she'd no anywhere, though she'd long given up finding him in her bed.

He opened his eyes and she was met with a clear blue gaze as deep as the ocean that could drown her in its dark waters.

"Morning," he mumbled smiling at her.

"Hello," she half whispered back, her lips curving upward in response.

Arthur shifted forward onto his upper bare arms so that he could get closer to her. He stopped a millimeter away from her lips, looked up into her eyes and then pressed his lips to hers. Her body responded, remembering his touch from the night before. He grinned at her before pulling away.

"_Mor-gan-a,"_ he said, stressing each vowel in her name, the way only he could do.

"Yes," she smiled back sweetly and overly innocently.

"I was right." His smile got wider as he started to gloat

"About what?" she retorted. Instinct kicked in from years of bickering, and she immediately prepared to argue that she was right and Arthur was wrong.

"All those times I said you were jealous and liked me."

"Oh please. Stop flattering yourself." She couldn't stand the idea of his ego growing any more.

He dragged her naked body closer and kissed her shoulder. "You were jealous."

"Never!" she protested, shivering slightly at the touch of his lips.

"You _love_ me." He moved to kiss her collarbone instead.

"Poppycock." She insisted.

"You can't deny it anymore. You admitted it last night, and showed it as well." He kissed her neck.

"You are too full of yourself Arthur Pendragon," she rolled her eyes. "I'll never admit to defeat."

"Admit it." He said, his mouth a fraction away from hers.

"Never," she whispered back evilly, and slid out of his grasp. The sheets dropped around her and she stood up naked out of the bed.

"You devil," Arthur groaned and reached out, dragging her back down into the bed, as she laughed gleefully.

"You're a monster, you know that right?"

"Yes."

He kissed her mouth hard and moved so that he was on top of her, as he used his arms to support his weight from hers. She hated when he pulled his mouth away, and she immediately wanted to yank him back down.

"I love you."

She loved the way he said it, and the chills it sent through her. The way his eyes were fixed right on her, as if she was the only living thing. Those words she had waited years to hear, and had finally heard last night.

"I love you too."

Arthur threw back his head and laughed, pure delight on his face. "I'm right! I told you I win."

"You – " but before she could sputter out some response he was kissing her again, and she no longer cared about winning.

Later he pulled her back into his arms, and she rested her head, feeling his chest move as he breathed in and out.

He was hers. At last, after all this time, he was hers.

They lay like that in the bed for a while, Morgana lazily playing with Arthur's fingers.

_Beep. Beep._

"Turn that blasted phone off!" Arthur groaned as Morgana moved out of his grasp to grab the nuisance from the bedside table.

The screen lit up form her touch, and she clicked on the unopened envelope.

**I'll be there in an hour – M**

Her hand froze, as the perfect world she's been living in suddenly crashed around her, revealing the true one she had hidden away.

"What is it?" Arthur asked moving to wrap his arms around her, while still lying in bed.

She angled the screen towards him. "Morgause. I'd forgotten she was coming today."

"The blood test."

"Mm….."

She started to pull away but Arthur didn't let her. "It still won't change anything Nothing will change?" the first bit came out as a statement, but she could read the question in his eyes as he repeated it again.

She turned around and kissed him on the lips, before she pulled away.

He already knew her answer.

She slipped out of her bed and went to her drawer, yanking on some undergarments before turning to look at him, with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I know you love sauntering around without a shirt on, but I'm not sure how pleased my sister will be too see you without pants either."

"I'm sure she'd be delighted," Arthur raised his arms to cross them behind his head as he smiled widely at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please…." She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When Arthur finally walked into the bathroom with his jeans and white shirt on, she had already finished applying her eyeliner in a thick line.

She grabbed the mouthwash and shoved it playfully at him, to which Arthur breathed in her face. She laughed and smacked him, moving out of his reach to find something to wear.

Her fingers automatically moved towards her darker colors, and she forced herself to stop, and instead trailed them over a bright red dress that had found its way shoved the back of her closet.

She immediately slipped it on and checked her reflection in the mirror. It was certainly bright, unlike what she usually wore. The plunging neckline and short him revealed more than she usually showed, but the quarter length sleeves kept it from seeming too summery.

"I thought clothing was supposed to have fabric," Arthur lightly teased from where he stood, framing the bathroom door.

"Oh shush. At least I won't be walking around in yesterday's close."

"Completely your fault."

She ignored his comment, "Then again at least you are wearing a shirt…"

She smirked and walked over towards her nightgown where the bracelet Morgause had given her had fallen to the floor in the midst of the heat the night before.

Arthur's brows creased. "Do you have to always wear that?"

She looked down, having already clasped it onto her wrist. "Yes..." She trailed off, not quite sure how to put into words how she felt. She'd worn the bracelet everyday since Morgause had given it to her, years ago when they had finally rekindled. Morgause had promised it would help her with her nightmares, and it had, which is why she'd worn it while she slept every night. She hadn't realized that she hadn't in fact been wearing it last night.

She turned away to examine the clock. "Morgause should be here soon."

"I thought she messaged she was an hour away?"

"It's practically been an hour. Besides unlike you she has the ability to arrive everyone uncannily early."

Arthur smiled, "Well we still have a few minutes." He walked over and played with her dress sash as he started to kiss her.

She forced herself to unwillingly push him away, "God, are you always this horny?"

"Only when there is so little fabric."

She kissed him back and had just wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her, when there was a knock at the door.

Arthur gave her one more hard kiss, and then quickly pulled away.

Morgana tried to gather her composure but wasn't able to quiet as fast. She took the site of Arthur standing there all nonchalant, and couldn't help it, "Do this often?"

Arthur ignored her question. "Come on in!" he called.

Gwen pushed open the door and looked at the space between them and then gave Morgana a knowing smile. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all," she smiled back.

Gwen clearly couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. She turned to smile at Arthur with a wicked glint in her eye, that at times could rival Morgana's. "What are you doing here so early? Normally Merlin has to practically dump water on you to get you moving. Unless that is…."

Arthur blushed bright red and Gwen smiled in triumph at embarrassing the crown prince of Camelot so easily. She turned her attention back to Morgana. "Morgause just arrived and wanted to see you. Did you know she was coming?"

"She sent me a text earlier. Could you send her in?"

"Of course," Gwen moved to the door.

"Gwen!" she quickly called, stepping forward towards her friend. She didn't know what made her say it, but she felt she had to say something.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she tried to put into those words what she was feeling, but she never had been good with expressing her emotions with people who weren't Arthur.

"Of course!" Gwen smiled back at her, emitting a warmth that immediately caused Morgana to reach out and pull her friend in a hug. Somehow Gwen seemed to sense something was going on, and she hugged her back tighter for a moment, before kissing Morgana on the cheek and exiting to get Morgause.

Compared to the chestnut skinned girl with curly deep brown hair and a wide smile, Morgause caused a striking contrast. Her blonde hair appeared even more blonde, if that was possible, and the determination in her stride and intense stare brought a sense of coldness instead of warmth.

For a moment it was as if the entire room changed, and then Morgana had pushed the feeling away as she clasped her older sister's hand tightly in hers.

"Sister it's so good to see you here and safe," Morgause said, smiling at her and clasping her hand tightly back.

"It's good to see you too."

"I was wondering when I'd next be able to check up on you."

"I only wish you'd come sooner to visit."

Arthur coughed and Morgause seemed to realize that there was someone else there. She eyed him up, and then appeared to decide he was no better than when she had last seen him years ago.

"Prince," her voice made the title an insult. "If you don't mind I'd like to speak with my sister alone. I'm sure you understand."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana cut him off.

"He knows."

Hurt flashed across her eyes. So quick, anyone else would have missed it, but Morgana had spent too long with her sister not to notice the change in her mood. The emotion was quickly replaced with anger, whish she directed towards Arthur.

He took a stride across the room to place his hand strategically on Morgana's shoulder. Though not much taller than Morgause, he left no doubt that he was in control. It was his king stance, and Morgana knew the feel of having those eyes glare down at you. It wasn't an experience she envied her sister.

Morgause didn't appear as if she was about to back down.

Morgana continued. "Everything you need to tell me, he will be told also. I'm not keeping _anything_ from him."

Morgause turned her eyes away from the contest she was having with the prince, and instead faced Morgana.

"Sister what have you done? Did I not warn you that your emotions could ruin everything? Did you think about what the consequences could be?" Her voices rose, but as she realized that she was yelling she brought it back down into a harsh even tone. "This is Uther Pendragon's son. He is no better than his father – "

"I trust him," Morgana cut in coolly.

It was as if Morgause has been slapped. This time she couldn't hide her surprise quick enough. Morgana immediately wanted to comfort her sister, but she had to make her point understood. She reached out towards her sister, trying to ease the words she had just spoken. "I trust him, as I trust you."

Arthur too was fuming, and he had yet to remove his hand from her shoulder, yet she was grateful he was at least keeping silent.

"I cannot trust Uther Pendragon's child."

"And what about me?" she dared, voicing one of the many fears that prevented her from opening the DNA results.

"Morgana, of course not! You're my sister. I'll never leave you! But Arthur is different! He can't be trusted!"

"And you can!" Arthur started, his voice already dangerously close to a shout. So much for him keeping silent.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, "Don't'!" Her touch had the desired affect, as he took in a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down.

She then turned her attention back to her sister. "It's my fate. It's my decision."

Morgause looked down at where Morgana's hands were clasped around Arthur's arm, only a few inches separating the two. Already they had started closing the gap usually left between people, so that they inhabited the same space. Finally she nodded and reached into her purse, pulling out a sealed envelope.

"Read it. The contents are for your eyes before anyone else's."

"I'm surprised you didn't read it already." At that moment Morgana wanted to slap Arthur for not keeping quiet. Why had she fallen for such an idiot?

"You wouldn't understand but my sister comes first. _I'll_ never abandon her." Even if it was supposed to be kind, Morgana found herself wishing her sister knew how to control her tongue as well.

On one side of her stood her half-sister and only true family, while her possible half-brother and her lover stood on the other. They looked more related than she would ever look next to them. Blonde haired, blue eyed, regal- but so different. Each so determined to protect her, while threatening to destroy the other to do so.

And where was she? Trapped somewhere in the middle, not knowing which side was right for her, and not being able to break from either, nor really wanting to.

Tentatively reaching out, she took a deep breath and clasped her fingers around the envelope that could change everything.

She moved to no man's territory and stared out the window, careful not to choose one of them over the other. Gazing out she reflected on how peaceful everything seemed, so tranquil and calm.

The results of the letter had been decided long before she was born, reading it now or later wouldn't change that.

She took a deep breath, braced herself, and opened the letter.

…

Arthur wished he could read Morgana's mind. Study every expression that flashed across her face as she opened the letter. It would be easier to do if her back wasn't turned towards him.

Morgause too seemed unsettled, but unsettled for Morgause was calm and collected for the rest of the world. Merlin probably wasn't even this calm when he slept.

Morgana broke open the envelope and looked down. He instinctively moved a step towards her, and had to stop himself from moving even closer. He studied her posture, waiting for the slightest downward movement from reading bad news.

Finally she turned around.

Her face was blank and he immediately expected the worst. He wished she would say something, but she stood there stoically, the letter hanging loosely in her right hand.

Morgause moved before he did, taking a step closer towards her sister, but she feared touching her as well. "Morgana…"

Morgana blinked and it was as if something inside her had clicked, as she registered them both standing in front of her. She fixed her eyes on Arthur.

"Uther slept with my Mother," she wet her lips and took a deep breath.

His heart pounded in his chest and he had to clutch the desk behind him, as he waited for her next words.

"But he's not my father." She gave a small smile, "I'm not your sister."

As the realization of her news hit him, he threw his head back and laughed. He was overcome with relief! Seconds later he had taken two quick strides across the room and picked her up off the ground, twirling her around. She started to laugh, and he sensed her entire body start to relax. Their voices mingled and it was a good five minutes before he finally put her down. They were both breathless and his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Morgana looked up at him with such light, he couldn't separate himself from her.

He leaned forward and rested his head against hers, clutching her hands in his in between them by their chest.

With anyone else he would have felt like he needed to say something, but with Morgana it was enough just to stand there with her. She already knew everything he wanted to say.

Morgana moved away from him after a few minutes and turned towards Morgause. Regretfully, he let go of her hand.

"Sister," Morgause said, giving Morgana a small smile.

Morgana moved and wrapped her arms around her sister, who returned the hug. Morgause whispered something in her ear, which Arthur couldn't her, but when Morgana pulled away she didn't let go of Morgause's hand.

Morgana opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly the door flew open as Merlin rushed in.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "What on earth are you doing here?" He hadn't thought about where his friend and servant had been that morning, but had just assumed Gaius kept him busy. "I know you've heard of something called knocking before."

"Arthur, you can't be here with them," Merlin moved to stand between them, and Arthur watched as Morgause instinctively pulled Morgana closer to her.

"What are you on about?"

"You can't trust them!" Merlin's whole demeanor had changed from the bumbling companion Arthur was used to, to this mad man determined to keep him as far from Morgana and Morgause as possible.

"Send this fool away," Morgause looked down her lashes at Merlin as if he was some bug, while keeping her arm firmly around Morgana's shoulder. "This isn't the moment to listen to his rambling."

"My ramblings?" Merlin practically yelled. "_Arthur_!"

"Merlin this isn't the time!" Arthur started to push Merlin towards the door, surprised by how much resistance Merlin could give.

"They're trying to kill you!" Merlin hollered.

Arthur's fingers froze, and Merlin lost his balance from the shift of pressure.

Arthur turned his gaze towards Morgana, waiting to see her reaction to the madness that had overcome their friend. Morgause, maybe he could believe. But Morgana?

Yet her eyes told a different story. Her entire body had frozen, and though words were tumbling out of Morgause's mouth Morgana's eyes were glued to Merlin. And that was when Arthur knew.

Merlin righted himself and turned pleadingly towards Arthur. "It was them who were behind the courtyard bombing. They've been trying to kill you and Uther from the moment Morgana came back." Merlin took a step forward, trying to make Arthur understand. "They've planned this since the day Morgana returned."

Arthur's shoulders dropped, and his entire posture changed. Any light that had lingered in his eyes from hearing the DNA results vanished.

He always fought so hard to remain upright and strong, but this was too much. Were he and Morgana never allowed to be happy? How had she kept another lie from him? He'd been so sure that she had finally opened up to him last night, when she had admitted the DNA results. And moments ago her feelings had been so clear on her face, he'd been sure that everything was open between them. And now?

"How dare you! Who are you to accuse me? I am a duchess of noble birth! And you? You are nothing but a low servant." The blonde moved protectively in front of Morgana, blocking her from the wave of accusations Merlin threw at them.

Morgana hadn't budged.

"Is it true?" Arthur's voice came out weak even to his own ears, but it was enough. Emerald green eyes turned towards him, unguarded.

"It's true." Morgana's voice cut straight at him.

Even Merlin seemed at lost for words for a moment, his eyebrows arching straight up, his response stopped on his tongue.

Morgana moved from behind Morgause to stand firmly beside her. She lifted her chin defiantly, and stared Merlin down in that way only she could do.

"Don't try to judge me Merlin Emrys. Every word out of your mouth is a lie. You too have been keeping secrets from the ones you care about." She turned to fix her gaze on Arthur. "Or didn't you notice that he's always sneaking around, reappearing where he shouldn't, and coming up with silly excuses?"

Merlin sputtered. "You…. I've been protecting _you_!" he turned to Arthur desperately. "_She's_ the one whose been plotting to kill you and Uther! They want the throne for themselves!"

"Uther's a tyrant! Camelot would be better with anyone else!"

Merlin turned on Morgana again. "You betrayed your family! The ones who raised you! Cared for you!

"What family?" Morgana rounded at him. "Cared for me? Raised me? Uther did none of that ! To him I was nothing but his pretty little ward he could parade around." She turned pleadingly towards Arthur, "I hated Uther, not you. You have to believe me. I never betrayed you!"

All of Arthur's thoughts clashed against each other, as both Merlin and Morgana stared at him.

Morgause turned to her sister, "He is no better! You should have stayed far away and let me deal with him!"

He didn't know who had betrayed him more, the friend who had snuck behind his back and lied, or the one he loved who'd done the same. But he knew who he hated the most.

He turned on Morgause. "You are one to talk! You abandoned her for years, only returning when she was helpful to your plots! Did you care for her at all?"

"Arthur!" Morgana's voice cut in.

"No! You welcomed her with open arms when she did nothing for you! You were ten and you needed someone and she turned a blind eye. She was your only family but she didn't' care! You deserve better than her!"

Merlin's jaw fell open. "You're protecting her? After all she did?"

Small hands reached out for him and the raven haired beauty moved towards him, "I didn't let her hurt you! It was only ever Uther! He's a monster and you know it!" The words fell from her lips, reminding him of all the times she'd insisted the same thing. The deep gnawing feeling that Morgana wouldn't ever let this drop. The feeling he had pushed down again and again, until now when it had broken free.

"Morgause didn't tell me the details of her plans, and I always protected you when I thought you were in danger! Cenred – "

"See! They are the reason Cenred found us! They probably had Elyan arrested in the first place!"

"Ha!" Morgause threw her head back in an exaggerated laugh. "Like that wasn't easy. Cenred has hated you Pendragons for years. The moment you stepped into Escetia he would have known you were there."

Morgana spared her sister a glare before again turning towards Arthur. "I tried to keep us hidden! I threatened him to protect you!"

The blonde let go of Morgana's arm and stared at her as if she'd finally seen her for the first time. "You betrayed us? After everything we did? I thought you wanted this! Did you forget everything they did to you!"

Morgana switched directions, and clasped her sister's hands in hers. "I didn't betray you! I could never… but I couldn't let Cenred harm them!

"Why? They've never been there for you! The one friend who lied to you," her eyes turned towards Merlin. "The one who fooled around behind your back," clearly meaning Gwen, "or the spawn of Uther? Which of them were there for you!"

She pointed a finger accusingly at Merlin. 'When did he really care for you? You were nothing to him but the King's pretty ward, so that he could have a powerful friend in court. Maybe whisper your secrets to the tabloids."

Merlin opened his mouth to defend himself, but Arthur got in first. "At least Merlin stayed around and didn't try to kill me! He's been a better friend than someone like you would ever understand!"

"Really, he's been a loyal friend? You trust him even with his sneaking around behind your back and his lies?"

Morgause was inches form Arthur now, but he stared her down.

"I trust Merlin with my life, and I know he'll never betray me"

A wicked grin slowly spread across her face, much like the same triumphant smirk Morgana had warn when she knew something he didn't.

"Silly Prince. He didn't just sneak behind your back, or are you too blind to see the truth? Both of the ones that you love were lying to you. Merlin snuck Morgana out of the castle. He got her to me. He knew that Morgana might be of your own blood. He knew and didn't tell you anything!"

Morgana grabbed Arthur and pushed between them, "Leave him alone, Morgause." Her voice was threateningly even.

Arthur yanked his hand out of her grasp and looked between her and Merlin. Had anything ever been true? So many times he had trusted both of them, opening himself up to them, laughing with them, trusting them. Had none of it been real? Anger mixed with pain seared through him, and even though he knew the words were harsh he couldn't hold them back.

"All this? Everything has been a lie? What was I to you two? Some form of entertainment? Who could keep more from Arthur at once?"

"No!"

"We didn't –"

"Well congratulations. You've both done wonderfully. Or do you really think there is more you could say to make everything better?"

Had Arthur kicked a puppy the face looking back at him, it would have been easier to look at than Merlin's.

"All those times, I've always been protecting you –"

"Doing what?" He challenged. "Tell me why I should trust you?"

There was silence. Merlin opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

He turned his back to his closest friend and faced Morgana.

"Why should I listen to you?"

Morgana didn't cower. Instead she pulled her hands back and looked up at him, all the emotions she kept guarded clear on her face. Her voice was even as she held her gaze.

"What I said earlier. I meant it. Every word. That will never change, no matter how your feelings change." There was another long paused and then she spoke again. "Just believe me."

"Believe you!" Merlin had regained enough to attack again. "You tried to kill him!"

"_MERLIN SHUT UP_!" Arthur bellowed.

The door flew open and Gwen rushed in, her hair hanging disheveled around her face, her eyes wide.

"Not now Gwen!"

"You have to come now!" The entire room fixed its attention on her. She was visibly shaking but her voice rang out clear and loud. "Cenred is holding a gun to Uther's head!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: okay happy wonderful world and then chaos. But really it's an arthurmorgana story, what do you expect? ;) I really hope you all liked this chapter! It took forever to write since it's longer than the others, and I really wanted to do it justice. I wanted to get all the secrets out in the open, well all of them but the reason why Merlin is sneaking around… One more chapter and an epilogue left! (unless I think of something I just have to have, and add another chapter). To all of you who have been reading this story from the beginning, and have stuck with it, it means so much to me! As always PLEASE REVIEW! Every review brings a smile to my face and keeps me updating. Xx**


	17. Choices

**Author's Note: I'm _sooooo_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! So without further adieu... **

* * *

><p>Until all their feet were pounding on the ground, Morgana hadn't ever realized how fast they could all move. One second they were all standing there mid-fight, the next they were sprinting down the long winding hall.<p>

Her hair fell in her face and she shoved the strands out of the way, too focused on the thumping of her heart, which filled her ears.

Moments ago they'd been shouting at each other, all on their own against the others. She'd been begging one second for them to understand, shouting the next at their stupidity. Yet now they were all there together, or were they? The words and secrets from the fight still hung in the air between them like a thread, able to be cut in any second.

Arthur was in the lead, and had to turn his head back to address Gwen while he ran.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! I just saw him," she gasped for breathe "and ran for help!"

"Idiot." Morgause muttered.

She wasn't sure whom her sister meant – Gwen, Uther, or Cenred.

Arthur immediately went into command mode. "Gwen you go round up the knights. Get them here as fast as possible without a scene."

She nodded and as they rounded the corner, veered off down a different hallway, which lead to the main training center, while they skidded to a halt in front of two massive oak wood doors – the throne room.

Already two guards in Camelot red lay dead on the ground.

Morgana's stomach clenched and she had to turn away to avoid staring at the faces. Was this her fault? Even though she knew it had been Cenred's hands that had made the final blows, she'd been the one to help him get so far.

She turned to Morgause, whose facial expression gave away nothing.

Arthur, the trained soldier, simply took in the dead bodies and then turned towards the living.

"You're staying out here! Both of you!"

"What?" Both sisters snapped in unison.

"Guard the doors. And that's an order!" He bellowed, before pushing open the double doors and charging in, Merlin right behind him.

A boom echoed in the hall as the doors shut again, separating Morgana even more. She opened her mouth and tried to sputter out a response, but eventually just shut it.

"Men!" Morgause looked disgustedly at where Arthur and Merlin had been standing, before bending down to examine the two corpses and the injuries that had killed them.

She didn't get it, Morgana realized. If Cenred killed Uther she'd be happy. Then again wouldn't she? He'd be gone and out of the way, but if that was the case then why was her heart beating so loudly?

She reached out and grabbed Morgause's arm, "I _have_ to get in there. I can help them with Cenred."

"No one can help them with Cenred," Morgause looked down at Morgana's clutch and then back towards her face, "he's clearly gone mad if he's acting without planning."

"That's why I have to help them! Promise me you'll keep guard while I'm in there!" She trusted Morgause, it was herself she didn't trust, and if Morgause was in there she didn't know which way she'd decide.

Morgause held her gaze, and then nodded. "The things I do for you…"

Morgana squeezed her arm affectionately and then shoved open the double doors to enter the throne room.

The clang from those damn doors caused all four men to turn and stare at her.

"Aah, more to join the party." Cenred's eyes flickered over Morgana, while Merlin and Arthur slowly started to inch slowly forward.

The picture in front of her was clear enough. Cenred looked immaculate, his hair was smoothed back, his grey shirt neatly pressed and tucked in, and his black pants and jacket still perfectly emulating leather; it was the expression in his eyes and the slow smile that spread across his face at seeing them that made her skin suddenly feel so cold and clammy.

Arthur's hands were partially raised up to show he was defenseless, but with Cenred's attention distracted he was already inching closer. He might not have a weapon, but she had seen the prince training enough to know he could still be lethal.

Merlin, as she had expected was inching near Arthur, but veered slightly more towards the man on the ground. Without even looking at each other, Arthur and Merlin were in sync.

Cenred's eyes darted back and he pointedly adjusted the gun in his hand, "Don't move prince."

Her eyes followed the dark metal until landing on the figure kneeling on the floor in front of it.

Wasn't this the image she'd wanted to see from the beginning: Uther inches from death?

He looked older than she remembered, his hair greyer, his face creased with more wrinkles, his body more fragile. But amidst this he had straightened his shoulders and was staring Cenred straight on.

"Leave my son alone, you're interest is in me," He said, his voice very much that of a king, though his words were that of a father.

Cenred threw back his head and laughed, sending chills down her spine. Morgause was right; something was wrong. Something, or someone, had triggered Cenred over the ledge. The man she had become accustomed to was power hungry, but he was also meticulous in his plans, or he wouldn't go through with them. He wanted the throne; he wouldn't risk his neck to do so.

"Interest in you? Well… Yes, but only partially. What good does it do me to kill a king if there's still a prince?"

"Leave my son alone," Uther glared up at Cenred, anger visibly fuming behind the collected hard mask he was wearing. "Camelot will never be yours. The people wouldn't allow it."

"The people," Cenred scoffed. "Once they see how much better I treat them then you ever have, they'll accept it."

Uther roared, "You have no right to the throne!"

"No," Cenred said, and suddenly Morgana knew where this was going. "But with you gone, and the prince gone, only one person is left."

For a moment she forgot how to breathe as everyone's eyes turned towards her.

Arthur spoke next, drawing the room's attention to him. "And then what? Your plans don't seem that well thought at."

In the moment where Cenred was distracted, Uther lunged up off his knees to charge his captor.

"No!" Arthur roared but Cenred reacted the fastest, turning and pulling the trigger to let the bullet fly before making impact with flesh.

Uther caved over, clutching his lower side where the bullet had gone through.

Cenred turned on Arthur, "Don't move or I'll shoot again, and this time it will be the heart."

Arthur balled his fingers in a fist, and she could see the blood rushing through him as he fought the desire to kill Cenred then and there. She wanted to move, to do something other than stand there and watch this disaster unfold.

"Son," Uther gasped but Cenred cut him off.

"Do you want him dead Morgana?'

Four pairs of eyes once more turned towards her, as the question she'd been asking herself this past year over and over again was finally faced to her.

Cenred continued. "I know Morgause did, and well, she always said you did too. Even after I told her about your foolish attempt to protect your _friends._" He threw the word mockingly at her. "Well, I'm sure she'll be delighted to know the king's gone either way."

She couldn't risk turning to glance back towards the main doors where she knew Morgause was still standing guard, in case he too noticed.

"Morgana," Uther gasped, his hand clutching his side as the blood covered his fingers. "Don't listen to him. Your family –"

"What?' She snapped, feeling the anger inside of her start to boil. "Did you think you could trap me here like a little bird in cage, and then expect me to love you?" She stared him down. "When the entire time you were just telling me sweet lies?"

Though the DNA test had disproved any blood relation, the anger she suppressed and her fuming temper matched the king's like no one else's.

"Trapped you? I've loved you as my own – "

"A fact you didn't feel like sharing with me?" She let the anger bubble over the surface. "Why? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Why couldn't you let me be happy! You never listened! You never cared about me, only who you wanted me to be!" All the complaints were coming up now, and she knew she wasn't making much sense. The different grievances were piling together until she couldn't separate the one from the other.

"Oh Morgana, my daughter…" Uther reached out and she immediately stepped back.

"I'm not your daughter," she spat out disgusted. She felt Arthur watching her, but couldn't face him. So what she didn't share his blood, clearly she was nothing but a traitor to him. He'd proved that when he'd shouted at her in their rooms, only moments after giving her soft kisses and telling her he loved her. She'd probably ruined any chance they had together by yelling at Uther now.

But she couldn't sit by and be meek and submissive.

Cenred was enthralled. "Oh this is good. This is too good." He smiled wider. I was told you'd make this entertaining, but this is better than what he promised me."

Arthur probably hated her, and the words that had paced between them wouldn't vanish, but years of growing up together had taught them how to read each other's acts even when no one else could.

"You fool," Morgana said, holding his gaze and allowing a smirk to spread across her face.

Before Cenred could react, Arthur had lunged at the gun, just as she knew he would. Fingers moved without pausing to think, and a shot rang out through the throne room, echoing off the marble floor and walls.

"Arthur!" a male voice shouted, and then one body collapsed as two others collided.

"No!" she shouted, as another voice bellowed louder. "NO!"

On the ground, surrounded in pool of blood, lay a small man with pale skin, black hair, and a red scarf.

"Merlin," the name fell from her lips.

The name triggered something in Arthur, whose face changed from fear to fury in a matter of seconds, before he turned on Cenred with a newfound energy.

Suddenly a glint of metal flying through the air caught her eyes.

She sprinted for the gun, desperate to grab it while Arthur and Cenred fought, and Uther lay on the ground, still clutching his bleeding side.

Chaos all around her, a mad furry of noise and shouts, white floors turning red, the black metal within her reach.

And then there was silence as everyone froze, the gun resting in her hand. She wasn't sure who had noticed her first, but she was sure they were all focused on her now.

"Careful there little traitor," Cenred said, smiling though his nose was bleeding and he was clutching his side. Arthur looked little better standing inches from him. She sensed his blue eyes on her, trying to hold her gaze, but she couldn't look at him.

The door pushed open behind her, and Morgause walked in. "What's – " immediately recognition dawned on her and she stepped slowly forward.

Morgause looked around the room, taking in the bleeding King, the fallen body, and the Prince and Cenred both moments from attacking each other again. Then Morgause turned her attention back to her.

For years Morgana hadn't seen her sister. She'd learned how to hold back her own tears and how to fight her own battles. For so long she'd been her own protector. But somehow one year had changed so much, and now here was Morgause.

The blood that flowed veins was the same as that of Morgause's, something seemingly so innocent but that tied them together in a way that would never end.

"Sister," Morgause took a step towards her, "Think about what you are about to do." Her voice was calm and soothing, the voice of reason that had kept Morgana's life from collapsing from all the lies.

"You can be Queen just like we planned, you can save the people of Camelot from this tyranny if you just stop to think."

"Morg-" Uther tried to push himself up towards him, but cut off mid-word gasping for breathe. Both sisters watched him, but he didn't try to speak again, the pain in his stomach too great, and she was left wondering whose name he had tried to call.

The hand which wasn't clutching his stomach, pressed down on the motionless body on the ground, trying it's hardest to prevent any more blood from slipping out of his son's closest friend. It did little good, as a pool of red liquid slowly spread out around the two, covering the pristine marble white floor.

She too reached out, desperate for some way to help Merlin, some solution to come to mind that would safe his life. He couldn't die!

The only option left, was the slim sliver of hope that Gwen would make it in time, that somehow she'd come with Gaius and make it to the throne room to save Merlin before his life slipped out of him.

"They lied to you, tricked you, you don't owe them anything." Morgause's voice was the only one in the room.

"Don't listen to her Morgana," Uther finally got out through his pain.

A laugh cut in, and she turned towards Cenred. "Well this is an interesting conundrum," he smiled at her. "Yes, the little traitor trapped between two sides. You can't keep playing one of the other."

She hated how right he was. Where did her alliance lie?

"Everything we worked for, you could be happy," Morgause insisted.

Her mind was a mess, and she wished everyone would stop staring at her with that damn gun. It felt like hours since she'd picked it up, but she knew it had only been a minute.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted, cutting them both off.

She couldn't breathe! They were suffocating her, trapping her in between like a bird caught in a net. They were pulling her apart, each yanking on one side till she was stretched so far she couldn't go anymore.

What about what she wanted? What about her choices?

And amidst the room fool of people trying to control her, she sought out the only one who hadn't spoken.

His eye was already turning black, and she could already tell that the cut on his face from Cenred's attack would leave a scar. Moments earlier all the color had drained out of him when he'd seen his friend collapse onto the floor, but had then quickly been replaced with a blinding furry.

Now he was watching her, and she couldn't turn away from his dark blue eyes that pulled her under, the only form of drowning she'd stay in forever.

"And you?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

For years they had walked a thin line, afraid of admitting they loved each other and finally fate had forced them to seize the moment or lose everything. For an instant there everything had been perfect, but the like all good things in her life it had gone crashing down.

So now, as she stood in front of him she didn't ask him what to do, she was asking if he still loved her. Did he still care about her the way she felt about him, an overwhelming sensation that covered everything else? Or had she ruined it all, and all that was left were those words of hatred and anger they'd thrown out at each other in her room?

"Do you need to ask?" he finally spoke, and she knew he'd understood.

Without waiting another moment for her mind to convince her other wise, she strode across the hall and placed herself firmly in front of Arthur, before aiming the gun at Cenred's head.

"I've made my choice," somehow her voice came out cool as she glared at Cenred, refusing to acknowledge Uther or Morgause.

Her choice; no one else's. And she wasn't backing down.

Arthur moved his hand to rest it ever so lightly on her side, his presence making her stronger.

Morgause wasn't done though.

"Are you sure? Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

Cenred opened his mouth and turned towards Morgause. "You said she'd side with us! You both said we'd succeed."

He moved towards Morgause, completely oblivious to Morgana's gun.

The blonde looked at him disgusted, and yanked her hand away from his desperate grip.

He tried pleading again, "I did it for you; he said this was what you wanted!"

Morgause rolled her eyes. "You fool."

She leaned forward and smiled sweetly, "Such a waste, you were so useful, but now you're just a weakness."

"Morgause –"

"I told you, when I threaten you, you'll know."

She reached in her back pocked and pulled out a gun, and before anyone could react there was a shot, and Cenred collapsed on the floor.

"You –"

"Morgause!"

"He deserved a trail!" Arthur bellowed, turning on Morgause.

"Please," Morgause dropped the gun that Morgana just now realized she had stolen off of a guard from the doors.

A boom echoed through the throne room as the wooden doors were thrown open, ushering in a petite brunette wearing black, a distressed Gwen, and ten of Camelot's top guards in full gear, guns held up ready to shoot.

None of them moved, still frozen from shock at Cenred's immediate murder, and the guards now circling the room to check for any more dangers.

The girl brushed aside a loose strand of brown hair that had fallen form her braid, and brought her hand to her ear, "Cenred is down. The King is injured, but the Hostages are alive. I repeat the hostages are alive. I await orders."

"Not all of them." Arthur let out in a whisper.

The girl turned her head, finally seeing Merlin's body. Her whole demeanor changed, as she gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"No." The word fell from her mouth, without her even realizing it.

A scream echoed through the hall as Gwen pushed her way past the men holding guns, shoving aside the bleeding king, so that she could listen for any sign of breathing from Merlin.

Morgana wanted to run to her friend, to hold her and comfort her, but her limbs wouldn't move. She felt frozen in place, watching the world continue around her.

"He's still alive!" Gwen's shouted towards the crowd, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly the mysterious brunette was bellowing to the men behind her. "Get Gaius, NOW!"

Two guards separated form the group, as four others moved to help the King and manservant.

The girl turned to fix her eyes on the three still standing. "You're safe now, we'll get you all to a safe area and then you need to fill us in on what happened."

Safe? She didn't remember what that word meant. Her head was pounding and her knuckles had turned white, she had been clenching them so tightly.

Looking down she realized what they'd been clasped around, and immediately dropped the gun as if the metal had burned her skin.

The guards were trying to usher everyone around, more people were coming in, and the mysterious brunette kept asking them questions. Morgause was speaking, Uther was shouting, but she couldn't focus.

Amidst it all, a thick calloused hand reached out to grasp her tiny one. She lifted her head to stare up into Arthur's blue eyes, wanting to reach out and wipe away the blood that was dripping from the cut around his eye.

He looked tired and worn out, any laughter or mirth that usually tinted his eyes having fled out along with his friend's blood.

But he was watching her.

She entwined her fingers through his and he tightened his grip. They'd made it this far; they'd make it the rest of the way – together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First off I'm going to apologize for taking so long to update. I know I said I'd update once a month, and well clearly it's been longer than that. I just couldn't get this chapter right, and I kept having to alter it from what I originally planned. I must have re-written this entire chapter at least five times before I was satisfied with it (and I still have things I want to fix!). I just wanted to make sure everyone stayed in character and that I wrapped up so many of the earlier questions. I realize this entire chapter is from Morgana's view, but I felt that it really needed to be seen from her point of view since this was her struggle. So what do you all think? PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU ARE SITLL READING! There will be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue (depending on my mood will depend on how fluffy that is). One again, thanks to all you wonderful people who have continued to read this story and I hope I haven't disappointed you. <strong>


	18. Small Act of Kindness

**Author's Note: Finally an update!**

* * *

><p>Somehow in the midst of the chaos, Arthur lost track of Morgana. At first the small girl in black appeared to be the one giving orders – all the guards who came with her, though taller than her and carrying giant guns leapt to her every command – but she kept speaking into her intercom and he finally began to wonder if there was someone above her. Someone he just hadn't seen.<p>

He needed to take control of the situation, take command as he had always done. He had never been one to freak out during a crisis; something he prided himself on, yet this time it was different.

Merlin, motionless on the floor, blood spilling around him. His father, screaming out in anger and pain as the bullet pierced the skin barrier and split the bone. Morgana, holding the gun out in front of her almost as motionless as Merlin, a fearful vision standing in the battlefield. And last the bang of the bullet as Morgause loosened the gun.

His knights didn't listen to the petite girl at first; instead they turned to him as they had been trained. Red cape after red cape, waiting for his command.

But the brunette shouted first, orders falling from her mouth as naturally as the ones Arthur bellowed daily.

The knights turned towards Arthur, judging his response. He set his mouth in a firm grimace and nodded.

He was torn inside as to whom to follow first when the paramedics came – Uther was dragged one way and Merlin the next.

It was the sight of Gaius, who appeared far more torn up then him that made his decision.

The man was as white as a sheet, and desperately trying to shove the guards aside to get to the boy he'd been raising like a son the past few years.

Arthur pushed aside his own grief to console the older man, who had helped him so many times when he needed it.

"Gaius, Gaius!" He snapped, dragging the man's attention to him.

Gaius turned towards him for a moment, but his eyes were glued to Merlin's body, which was being dragged away.

"Gaius you need to pay attention to me for Merlin's sake." That reached him, and he finally turned to look Arthur in the eye.

"Is he," he couldn't get the rest of his sentence out, the idea too ghastly for him to consider.

"He is alive for now, but you need to pull yourself together." He reached out to clasp Gaius on the shoulder. "Be the physician my father hired you for, and the kin Merlin sees you as."

Slowly realization seemed to dawn on him, as the color started coming back to his skin. "Your father! The King! I should be with him. I'm his doc – "

He cut him off, making the decision then and there. "No, you'll go with Merlin. You are in no state to treat anyone at this moment. I'll have the best surgeons and doctors at the hospital reading and waiting for both of them as soon as the ambulances arrive."

He made sure not to take his eyes off of Gaius' as he spoke. "Merlin needs you now," he took a deep breath. "And you need him. I'll send orders that you are in charge of all medical choices as you are family to him even if you don't share the same blood, can you handle it?"

Gaius nodded, and immediately went into control shouting at the medics who were pulling Merlin's stretcher to the ambulance to be careful.

All around him knights and medics rushed by their questions filling every inch of the room as they tried to fit together the pieces of the puzzle, which had never belonged together in the first place.

A familiar head of hair flowy brown hair appeared, and Gwaine shoved past medics, his usual confident swagger replaced by an intensity of speed to reach Arthur.

"Merlin?" his voice was heavy with worry as his eyes searched over every inch of the room for his friend.

Arthur pointed towards the ambulance, and ushered the man in that direction, and idea dawning on him. "Take care of him, and watch Gaius." Merlin had trusted Gwaine, and Gwaine cared for Merlin, and at that moment that was all Arthur needed to know to trust him. "Let them know Gaius is in charge of any medical decisions until Hunith can be contacted, and you are to send reports to me with any news."

Gwaine stared him in the eye, all trace of cockiness and playfulness gone. "I'll watch them."

Arthur nodded and Gwaine hurried off.

The enormity of what was going on hit him in full force; the gaunt ghost of death filling the air around Merlin, awaiting its prize. He turned his back on the chaos around him and collapsed onto the marble floor, using the harsh cold stone to connect with as much of the tangible world as possible.

Slowly the noise started to die down now that the injured bodies had been removed, but he remained on the ground.

He closed his fingers into tight fists, nails piercing flesh, trying to accept the fact that like it or not, he was powerless to save his friend. Even if he shouted and screamed so loud that his voice filled the halls and echoed around the kingdom, his actions would still have no affect on Merlin's condition. He was helpless.

_The idiot._ Arthur would willingly have Merlin call him every random insult he invented till he died of old age as long as Merlin would get better.

He took a shaky breath, and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Turning he was met with Gwen's warm brown eyes, "You need to see a medic."

He shrugged off her hand, "I'm fine. I need to see my father and deal with security."

She shook her head, her mouth set in a firm line. "There's blood on your face and if your skin is any sign you'll be covered in bruises for weeks."

He shook his head, though now that she said it his entire body felt week, "I'm the prince."

"Yes and for that very reason you'll have your injuries seen to," she ordered. Before trying a different technique, "Lance is here and dealing with security along with Leon. They've already been setting Elyan and Percival to work with checking to see how Cenred got in."

"Lance?" Since the bombing everything had occurred so quickly, that he hadn't seen his friend since he'd been lying barely moving in the hospital.

"The noble fool wouldn't listen to me," she said, smiling despite her words. "He's here on crutches helping out."

"The media –?" he said trying again.

She shook her head. "I will deal with them, I've lived in this castle and heard enough speeches to know what to say to get them under control. Besides your press group hasn't arrived yet.

He found himself nodding, and letting her guide him to a chair.

"Stay here!" she ordered, making him feel very much like a child being lectured by a mother. And then she was off; her mass of brown curls weaving it's way through the throng of people that was finally getting smaller.

A doctor came over and began examining his cuts, and Arthur grudgingly let him, until the doctor was satisfied that he was healed enough that he wouldn't die if he continued about with his orders. But by the time the doctor had finished the small brunette was back and sitting on the floor beside him.

She brushed a hand through a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her braid, before leaning back against the wall.

"Rough day?" she asked, with a weak smile.

An unexpected laugh ripped from his throat, the noise sounding strange and jarred to his ears, before having clutch his stomach where Cenred's blows had dealt him one black and blue bruise after the other.

"That's one way to put it." He turned his head to look at her and take her in.

She had a very thin long face, with a high forehead, wide-set brown eyes, a tiny mouth, and a button noise that appeared slightly too big for her other smaller features. But all together, if she didn't appear so stressed and tired he would have called her pretty.

Her face looked somewhat familiar, but from where he couldn't tell.

"But it's not over yet, who are you?" he demanded.

She gave another half smile, before looking down at her hands sadly. "Merlin should be the one to tell you, it's been his burden all these years."

So she knew Merlin, that was something, but he'd already known that from her reaction at seeing him lying on the ground in the throne room.

"Well he can't, can he? And I need some answers now."

She bit her lip, and nodded. "I guess I'll start with the most basics and if he makes it –"

"He'll make it," Arthur's voice came out stronger than he expected, but he refused for it to be any other way.

"_When_ he makes it, he will tell you the rest. It's his secret to tell, not mine."

Arthur thought about Merlin and all the moment's he'd caught his friend acting strange, along with Morgana and Morgause's accusations against him as a liar – he was ready to hear the truth.

She rested her elbows on her knees. "I'm Freya, and Merlin saved my life."

…

Morgana had quickly been shuffled out of the room, minutes after the guards had shown up, and then told to stand and wait patiently in the far room till someone could come and talk to her.

She'd glared at them, amused by the fact that someone still thought they could boss her around, and then proceeded to search around till she found Morgause.

Moving around the room, she tried to locate where everyone was.

Gaius was the first person she saw, moving quickly down the hall along with a team of nurses with a stretcher, which she assumed contained Merlin.

Her chest tightened up, and she forced herself to breathe. The fool lied and betrayed her, but underneath all of that he was still the silly idiot who had fought with the crown prince of Camelot on his first day.

Guinevere had either already left the room, or had disappeared amid the mass of knights and soldiers. She could have used Gwen's reassuring smile, and gentle touch at that moment, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if she had gone off to find Lance, whom she expected had gone back to his old post as one of Camelot's protectors.

Still searching for Morgause, her eyes landed on Arthur sitting in the corner of the room next to the brunette who had barged into the throne room. Why was he still here? He looked horrible, even from a distance. His whole posture sagged and he still had dried blood on him.

Usually Arthur was the first person she noticed when she walked into a room, it was the way he stood with his shoulders back and his head held high, confident in himself and his position. The confidence that often made him overly cocky and made her want to whack him over the head. Yet right now, he just seemed…. Worn out. Worn out, tired and exhausted.

She considered moving to his side, but the expression on his face as he listened to the girl made her reconsider.

First she needed to find Morgause.

Finally she made out a head of blonde curls, and let out the sigh.

"Morgause," she reached out and grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her to the side. "You need to leave. If they find out what you just did, what we've done –"

Morgause crossed her arms. "What? That I shot Cenred?" her voice was loud enough that anyone walking by could have heard her. She plastered an innocent look on her face and continued, "It was self-defense! I was scared he was going to kill my one and only sister!"

Morgana shook her head, "Uther won't let it go. He'll tell everyone what we've done," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "about the attacks, and the rebellion…"

A disgusted look spread across Morgause's face, as if she had just smelled something horrible and could barely refrain from covering her nose. "That man," she spat out the words. "You should have let him die."

"I don't forgive him," she stared right at Morgause, "But I won't let him tear me apart."

She thought about the man she'd known almost her entire life, but hated so much. How as a young girl Uther had welcomed her into his home that grey day, offering her protection and a place to stay; An invitation into a home. It was hard to connect that man with the Uther she knew now, who made her blood boil with anger.

But they were one and the same, and she knew him.

"If I ask him, Uther won't admit about our plans. He'll keep his mouth shut on the chance of me loving him again."

In a way it was sad; he so desperately wanted her to love him as a father, and yet it was finding out that he thought he was her father which made her hate him so much.

"But you'll have to leave within the next two days. He won't accept you around the castle anymore without strict supervision, and even then I doubt he'll welcome you in."

Morgause reached out her hand, "you can still come with me. Just because you chose not to follow with the plan…"

"I know." She smiled, her first real smile since all the chaos had started. "And for that I will eternally be grateful. But this is where I belong."

It was good to finally know where she stood.

…

Color was finally coming back into Merlin's skin when Arthur arrived at his room. Gaius had been sitting beside him, but had looked so tired that Arthur had told him to go to the cafeteria and get himself some coffee.

He had sat with Freya for half an hour, hearing her story as she told him about how she'd been starving in the street suffering from bouts of madness when Merlin had found her.

He'd listened to every word she said, every one of Merlin's stupid antics finally starting to make sense.

After they had finished talking he'd answered the questions asked of him as simple as possible, not knowing what Morgana, Morgause or his father were saying.

"Who attacked you?" Cenred.

"Do you know why he attacked?" He seemed to have gone mad. He was saying things that didn't make sense, and shouting and pointing the gun.

"Did he shoot the King?" Yes.

"Who shot Cenred?" Morgause.

Freya's eyes had opened wide at the one, but she'd continued with the questions.

"Was it self-defense?" She shot him before he could hurt anyone else.

That wasn't a lie. Even if the gun hadn't been in Cenred's hand, and had been in Morgana's instead, Cenred had still been very dangerous.

The questions continued, but finally she had seemed satisfied with his answers. She'd left him to go question Morgana and Morgause, saying she'd question Uther tomorrow when he appeared better. Before leaving she'd offered to drive Arthur to the hospital to see Merlin, and he had accepted.

So now he sat, watching his friend's heart monitor beeping on the screen. How had it taken him so long to see who Merlin really was? Why hadn't Merlin told him the truth? And now he'd come so close to dying and never telling him at all.

Merlin's face was expressionless. Even when Merlin was sleeping he was being strange, rolling around or making a weird expression. Not that Arthur usually slept near Merlin, but he had previously had to barge in and wake Merlin up for being late multiple times before. Now he understood more why Merlin spent so much time at the "bar". He was beginning to believe it had all been a disguise Merlin and Gaius had invented.

He stared at his friend for a few more minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice cracking for a moment. He wasn't one to usually talk to unconscious bodies, but this time he couldn't help it.

He wanted Merlin to sit up and make some wisecracking joke about him being a royal prat who wouldn't have listened, or something. Instead he was greeted with silence.

When the nurse came to check on Merlin's condition, he stopped her and found out which room his father was in.

She gave him a number a few halls down, and then after checking Merlin left.

He knew he should go check on his father, whom he was also worried about. But he also knew his father would make it. The bullet wound in his leg had appeared bad, but he hadn't appeared close to death.

Merlin had been, and though the doctors informed him that Merlin should make it out alright since they had operated as quickly as possible with Gaius's help, he was still worried.

"Don't you dare die for me," He ordered. "I'm your prince and I demand it."

Merlin remained silent.

…

Morgana hated hospitals. Too many people she knew had been in them since she'd returned, first Lance, now Merlin.

But it was Uther she had come to see.

The doctors had informed her that the amount of painkillers he was on right now would make him tired, and he probably wouldn't want to talk much, but that was okay.

She didn't need him to talk; she needed him to listen.

Her footsteps stopped outside his door and she braced herself before stepping into the room.

The man in front of her barely resembled the King the world saw. This man looked old, his hair greyer than it should be, more wrinkles on his face, his body limp. He appeared so tiny in the giant bed, with all the wires connected to him.

"Hello Uther," her voice pierced through the silence and he grunted as he rolled himself over to look at her.

"Morgana," he breathed her name out like a sigh. "You're the last person I expected to see in here."

She considered sitting down, but instead decided to keep her superiority by standing. "It's the last place I want to be."

He looked away from her, and a sense of guilt started to creep towards her but she shoved it away.

"Was I really that horrible to you?" he finally asked, his voice cracking as he fought his emotions.

The guilt ebbed closer towards her heart, and she finally sat down in the chair by his bedside, her fingers playing with the hem of her red dress. It was the only thing colorful in the white room. She'd always loved the rich color, but now she felt as if she was drenched in blood, being pulled down by the suffering of those she'd hurt.

"Yes." That one word seemed to pain Uther more than the bullets from Cenred's gun had.

"I've loved you," he paused a moment and then continued, "my daughter."

She shook her head and stared straight back at him. "The DNA results came back, I don't share any of your blood."

If anything this made Uther become sadder. He reached his hand out for a moment towards her, but then decided against it, instead resting it back on the bed.

"Then why are you still so angry?"

His words ignited the fire within her and she stood up throwing her hands in the air. "You really don't see it? You don't understand what you've done wrong all these years? Lying to me every day to my face, and then having me find out the truth by accident? You were fine with me believing a lie about my entire childhood, about my true parents! Making me believe that I was in love with my own brother?"

Uther turned, "Arthur?"

She pressed her hand to her forehead, trying to control herself. "What did you expect to happen between us after all those years of us being together?" her voice grew louder and louder. "You were the one who pushed us together so often!"

"I wanted you to know your family –"

"Well clearly you didn't think that through."

Uther was silent and she forced herself to get back on track. "The police are going to ask you about the attack. I want you to lie about Morgause."

Uther 's face hardened. "That traitor! Sh –"

"Lie about her." She kept her eyes fixed on him. "For all you know Cenred was the only one plotting against you and Camelot. Morgause shot him in self-defense and to protect the rest of us."

"Why? Why should I say that when I have the chance to get rid of her for once and for all before she strikes again?"

"Because." She pushed a strand of black hair out of her face. "If you don't you'll lose me forever. You owe me this."

She stood up and moved towards the door, her back towards her King.

Behind her she heard Uther take in a gasp of pain, and she stopped. She could continue to walk out and let him suffer until a nurse came by.

She could, but she couldn't.

She moved towards the machine and pressed down hard on the blue button that sent more painkillers into Uther's system, until he started to breathe more evenly.

A small act of kindness, the most she could muster, but at least it was something.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So sorry for not updating recently! I really thought I'd be able to finish this story this month, but I just got so busy with things. But here's the next chapter. And I promise, I am planning on finishing this! You all have been such wonderful dedicated readers waiting for my updates, it's because of all of you that I'm finishing this up! And as always, please review and let me know all your thoughts, critiques included!<strong>


	19. Happily Ever After?

When Arthur walked down the hall to his father's room, he found Morgana and Freya talking in the hall. He wondered if Freya was telling her everything that she had told him about Merlin, or if she had kept that information to herself. Either way he would find out for himself sooner or later.

Despite everything that had happened, and the fact that her hair was a mess and her dress was disheveled, Morgana was still beautiful.

It took a moment to register that she'd been his; he'd held her in his arms less than twenty-four hours ago. He wanted to go over there and wrap his arms around her again then and there, but he knew that it wouldn't solve all the unresolved words that created the vast separation between them.

He'd go and talk to her after he'd checked on his father and confronted Merlin.

She noticed him walk by and turned to hold his gaze for a moment, her green eyes searching him for answers. She seemed to find them, because she turned back towards Freya.

He stopped outside the door, remembering the last private conversation he and his father had shared; had that really only been yesterday?

He took a breath and walked in. The man lying half asleep on the hospital bed barely resembled the father he'd grown up around. While the man he'd known for years had a presence that filled the room, this man practically dissolved into the folds of the blankets, wires connecting him to the machines along the bed.

"Father," Arthur said, keeping his voice from cracking. He felt like a little boy expecting his father to solve everything, but there was also the newer and more unnatural feeling, the sense of being the strong one and that his father was in fact the child.

"Arthur, my son," when Uther turned his head over Arthur could make out the tears glinting in his eyes.

_"Don't cry or you'll appear weak,_" had always been the Pendragon motto. Sometimes even Kings broke them.

Arthur rushed to his father's side, clasping his hand in his.

"I'm so sorry I didn'-"

"No," – Uther cut him off. "Arthur, I never wanted to hurt you nor…" he stopped unable to say the next name. "You mean more to me than anything I know. More than this entire kingdom, and certainly my own life."

Arthur didn't know what to say as he watched his father continue.

"You are my only son, and I wouldn't wish for another."

Arthur lifted the hand that wasn't clutching Uther's to wipe his eyes, feeling the guilt at everything he had shouted at his father before.

"Your mother would be proud of you."

He tried to respond but couldn't, afraid that when he let his emotions free, the tears would come.

Uther shut his eyes as the medicine kicked in, "Forgive me," he whispered.

Arthur bent over and kissed Uther's forehead. "I forgive you Father. I always will."

He sat there for a while beside Uther's bed, listening to him breath in and out. He knew that Camelot's King would be back to work within a few days once his bullet wounds had healed, but he wasn't able to make himself leave just yet.

The King was wrong, the man made mistakes, but the father he loved.

"Arthur!" Morgana's voice shout reached him from down the hall, breaking him from his trance.

He let go of his father's hand and hurried past nurses till he reached her, only to find her standing right outside Merlin's door.

"He's awake."

Peering around the door he was met with the site of Gwen and Gaius laughing and hugging while Merlin smiled fondly, but weakly from his bed.

Arthur coughed loudly and everyone turned to look at him.

"Merlin," he said evenly, keeping his arms crossed.

"Arthur." Merlin's voice sounded so weak to his ears, it made him cringe.

Gwen looked back and forth between them and took in the situation. Arthur realized she must have gotten a ride to the hospital at some point, but was grateful she had.

"Gaius I think we should go get some coffee; you've been sitting in here for hours."

Gaius luckily took the hint and followed her out. Morgana stood leaning against the door for a moment longer.

"Merlin…" He turned to look at him, his eyes lifting a bit in surprise that she was there. She lifted her chin up a little before speaking, "I'm glad you're alright."

Something passed between them in that moment and then she walked out. Arthur made a mental note to himself to get both of them to tell them what was going on later, but for right now he needed different answers.

The room was silent other than the quiet beeping from Merlin's machine, as neither said a word.

Finally Arthur spoke.

"I talked to Freya. Is what she said true?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his bed, and then grimaced at the pain. He opened his mouth and then shut it again before opening it once more.

"What did she say?"

He tried to keep his voice even, fighting the mix of emotions he was feeling. "That you've been lying to me all this time." The betrayal hurt even more saying it out loud. Had he been so blind? "Is it true?"

"Arthur –"

"Just tell me the truth."

Merlin swallowed. "I'm a genius. I have one of the highest IQs in the past century. There has been a secret cult for generations dedicated to ensuring the safety of the people of Albion. They decided you were their best hope. I was recruited the first day I arrived in Camelot."

Arthur nodded and sat down in the chair besides Merlin's bed, resting his elbows on his knees. It was like Freya had said, but hearing Merlin say it made it more real.

The idea of Merlin being a genius made him want to laugh out loud, but the seriousness of Merlin's expression kept him silent. He doubted if he hadn't seen agents appear out of nowhere to help them after Cenred's attack, he would believe it.

"I thought I knew you." The truth hurt. Whoever said the truth would set you free never understood the way it shattered the safe world you lived in as well.

"It's always been for you. I had to protect you."

"Who knew?" but what he meant was 'who knew I was a complete idiot?' He felt like such a fool for never catching on, never seeing what was right in front of him. He knew there was something different, something strange, but he'd never fathomed this. Long ago he'd given up trying to guess, just taking it as a thing about Merlin.

"Gaius is the only one at the castle. Morgana stared figuring something out when she returned though."

He nodded and accepted that.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin looks away from him from a moment to gather his composure before responding. "When people find out I'm a genius, they think I'm unnatural. I notice what others don't, and people fear that. Some whisper the word magic, while some try to use me to help themselves; other's turn against me."

"I wouldn't – "

"But I didn't know that. I began the lie for safety and because Kilgharrah had me promise not to let a word out about the organization. I continued it because I didn't know how not to." Merlin was staring at him intently now.

He can't stop remembering all these moments from the past that now start to make sense; times when Merlin disappeared unexpectedly, said something odd, or did something strange. The little moments started to make sense.

"Why believe in me?" Maybe it was a self-centered conceded question to ask, and he was pretty sure Morgana would whack him over the head if she was there, but he asked it anyways.

"It's your destiny. Something about fate and star alignment. Your history and background, take your pick."

"No," he looked straight at his closest friend, "why did _you _believe in me?"

Merlin looked back at him, "Because I know you will be a great King one day, one this kingdom will be proud of and whose name will go down in history books for years to come. One who will fix the wrongs done in the past, and lead us into a future open to all."

Arthur didn't know what to say. Any other time he wouldn't be able to face Merlin, he'd leave and not speak to him for days. But after everything he'd gone through recently this was just another in a series of events about his life unraveling.

He'd already lost enough to lose a friend too.

"You know for a genius you're a complete idiot."

Merlin laughed, letting out the tension in the room, but quickly stopped, trying to breathe through the pain of the bullet wound.

"Yeah well for a prince you're still a clotpole."

Arthur laughed but decided just this once he'd refrain from hitting Merlin over the head; Just this once.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in to administer medicine.

Arthur stood up and after a seconds hesitation rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Don't stay injured for too long."

Things weren't normal, how could they? But there was time. For now he had one last person he had to talk to.

…

Morgana paced around in the lobby, wishing she was in the room with Merlin and Arthur.

Gwen had asked her to come grab coffee with them, but she had declined, needing a moment to herself.

What had Merlin been hiding? She'd tried to get Freya to tell her, but it had done no good; Freya had insisted that she'd already told Arthur, the rest was Merlin's to tell. She would have to wait for her answers.

And Arthur, what was he thinking? With all the chaos going on, they hadn't had a spare moment to talk since everything began. She loved him, she knew that. She wasn't afraid he didn't love her back, she was afraid he wouldn't be able to handle any more. He'd never tell her; no he'd keep fighting for her. She was afraid of looking into his eyes and seeing that she had to let him go.

But she had to see him and find out.

Fate seemed to agree with this decision and moments later Arthur turned around the corner.  
>"Morgana, we need to talk."<p>

She stood up from the chair she had just sat down in and nodded, glad that the sitting room was empty.

Somehow just by standing there he seemed to fill the entire room.

She wrapped her arms across her stomach and pulled herself up to appear stronger and in that moment she wished she'd remembered to ask someone to grab her shoes so she'd at least appear taller.

"Are you leaving again?" his words come out sharp and direct, and she heard the determination in his voice. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

What he was feeling about her, she couldn't read yet.

"No." she responded firmly. That she was certain of.

Arthur nodded and then without hesitation spoke again.

"Then marry me."

There was no grand gesturing, no kneeling in the ground with a ring outstretched, no pretty words to persuade her. It wasn't even a question; it was a demand.

"What?" the word fell out of her mouth in shock as the realization of what he'd just said dawned on her.

"Marry me." His eyes were glued onto her.

This time her hand went out and slapped him over the head.

Arthur's mouth opened wide, and he rubbed the area where her hand had collided with his skull. "What the hell?"

"What is wrong with you?" her voice grew louder by the end of the sentence.

"With me?" Arthur's mouth fell open in shock. "Is this because there are no candles or soft music?" He was genuinely confused now and she wondered if hitting him was the smartest plan.

"No of course it isn't." She threw her hands up in the air, unable to comprehend that he didn't understand how horrible his proposition was. This was the last thing she'd expected him to say.

"Us getting married is the worst idea you have ever head. Around each other, everything goes wrong. Why would you want to get married after everything that happened today?"

Arthur sighed, and gave her an exasperated look, as if watching a foolish child.

"Today is exactly why we should get married. Hell Morgana we are never going to be perfect! We fight daily and you _hit _me when I propose." He was still shocked that this had been her reaction.

She planted her hands on her hip and glared at him refusing to back down, though the tiny voice inside her was already whispering, "why?"

"You love me," he moved a step closer to her. "I know it, and I don't hear you denying the fact." His voice softened and he reached out to gently touch her cheek. "And I wouldn't believe you if you tried."

She shut her eyes for a moment, relaxing in his touch, but then pulled herself away, refusing to let him persuade her.

"We're a disaster!"

"And we're never going to get better! I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you, and I know you want the same."

The idea was so tempting, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go on without him. She didn't want to either. Here Arthur was, not silently asking her to let him go, but asking her out loud for a promise that she'd be with him always. It was so tempting just to give in and say yes. Her argument started to sound weaker in her own ears.

"But marriage?" the word screams danger in her mind. "Why do we need some legal term?"

"Because I want the whole world to know I love you. Because I like the tradition and history of the ceremony; that it states that you belong to me and I belong to you; because I'm not giving you the chance to leave again."

He knew her, and that's what scared her the most, but it was also what weakened her.

"Marry me Morgana." He stepped forward again, and when he realized she wasn't about to move, took another step.

"Arthur," the word came out as a half whisper, and a half plea.

"Marry me Morgana, and let me love you forever." He stood inches from her and reached out to cup her face with his hand.

"Arthur," the name was just a whisper now, and the plea was gone.

A long time ago she'd imagined walking down an isle promising herself to Arthur, but she'd grown up and pushed that foolish fantasy aside. Or so she believed, but now she wondered if she'd just denied it all these years since it seemed so unattainable.

"Marry me."

She nodded, and then nodded again. "Yes." She gave a half laugh after the word fell from her lips. "Forever, yes."

A huge boyish smile spread across Arthur's face, reminding her of that first smile he gave her all those years ago when she arrived at Camelot.

Then his lips were pressed against hers and they were kissing. His arms moved to encircle her waist, and she didn't realize till after they were there that her own arms had moved to wrap around his neck, and pull him closer to her. Any space that had existed between them vanished.

They pulled their lips apart for a moment and she laughed out loud, not believing it.

In a spur of emotions, Arthur tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her off the ground, twirling her around. She squealed between her laugh, clutching him tightly.

Maybe happy ever after did exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I feel HORRIBLE that I have updated so little. I meant to have this story done a long time ago, and I've just taken forever on it and that isn't fair to all of you who have continued to reading. I really appreciate any of you who have continued to read and leave me reviews. I realize I have Morgana forgive people more and relationships get repaired in my story that couldn't in the show, but that's the wonderful thing about an AU world where people haven't been as horrible and their lies haven't been as extreme. Hopefully you all still find it in character for this storyline. Hopefully you liked this chapter! I realize Merlin's over and am extremely depressed, so you will all be getting an epilogue as well to wrap things up for this story. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME!<strong>


	20. Epilogue

The crowd in the streets were buzzing with the energy and talk of the day, as man and women pressed against each other each trying to get a better glimpse of the approaching carriage. Children squeezed through the gaps of legs to reach the front where they giggled and pointed.

Around the street corner the ivory and gold carriage finally came into view behind the rows of security cars. Red flags flapped in the wind and the crowd went wild while the press shoved their cameras as close as they could to get the best view.

The volume of the crowd rose as the carriage doors opened and the soon-to-be-princess' sister stepped out, blond curls hanging loosely around her shoulders, a site herself in her long pewter silk dress. She smiled at the knight who offered her his hand, then moved aside.

Suddenly a hush filled the crowd as a vision in white stepped out of the carriage. And then the roar began, louder this time as cheers and discussions ensued.

But this momentary glimpse of Morgana was all the people got before she was ushered into the old church, specifically chosen for its rich history.

Inside the mob was smaller, but far more intimidating. Distant family and other key members of the office filled the pews. At the far end the prince stood nervously, his hands clasped tightly behind his back so that no one could notice that slight shake in them.

In the seats, Merlin gave him a reassuring smile and barely refrained from lifting up his thumbs in encouragement. Next to him stood Gaius, Lance, and a beaming Gwen.

Arthur's eyes drifted towards his other friends one by one – Elyan, Percy, Leon, Gwaine. Next he switched his gaze to his father in the front row, who had nearly finished recovering, the only sign of the ordeal visible in the new wrinkles on his forehead and the increase of white hairs.

His relationship with his ward and soon to be daughter-in-law hadn't improved much over the months since the incident. Uther couldn't admit how much damage he'd done, and Morgana hadn't been willing to forgive even if he had. Both were too stubborn for their own good. Arthur was just relived they could be in the same room together and suffer through civil conversation when necessary.

Amidst the bright colors and smiling faces, his uncle Agravaine stood out in stark contrast in his dark attire and mouth set straight. Morgana had confided in Arthur her fears about Agravaine planning something with Morgause, but he'd refrained from informing the King. Instead he'd assigned his own closest friends to secretly watch his uncle's actions while he lurked in the castle. Uther already believed he'd mostly dealt with the issue by secretly banishing Morgause from ever stepping foot in Camelot (except for this one occasion where Morgana had convinced him to allow her sister to stop the press from gossiping), and by setting one of the knights to watch Morgause's every move, something Arthur was quite sure the blonde found hilarious.

The loose ends weren't fully tied up, in fact they weren't anywhere close, but somehow they would get through it.

The music started and he turned his eyes towards the front the moment he heard the doors open. A rustle of skirts and feet reached his ears as Morgana entered the church.

"Breathe," he told himself to refrain from turning around. "That means she's here."

Finally when he gathered that she'd almost reached him…he turned around The sight that greeted him he lost his breath.

Moving down the aisle in a long, flowing, soft cream gown that billowed around her and trailed behind she was the center of attention. She'd left her dark hair unbound and in loose ringlets down her back and partly in the front, and a diamond encrusted tiara shaped like a little vine with leaves that held the soft white veil on.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Morgana felt her heart skip a beat and suddenly found that she couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Arthur looking so dashing in his official red suit as a knight of Camelot and the crown prince. He seemed more regal than normal; stronger than anyone else in the room.

"So this is it?" she thought in awe to herself when she finally reached him.

She stopped next to the Arthur who continued to stare at her. He whispered for her ears alone, "You're beautiful."

She blushed, all her nerves about this day having evaporated at seeing him.

As the priest began talking, Arthur's hand found hers and she was so grateful to have him here to keep her strong.

Somehow along the way the priest had wrapped up and suddenly Arthur was looking right at her, his clear voice ringing through the chapel.

"I do."

The priest continued but her eyes were glued to Arthur. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you ma-" before he could continue Arthur had already stepped forward and Morgana wrapped her arms around him for a soft kiss as the hall erupted in cheers.

The princess and her prince.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so I realize this story took me forever and if any of you actually read all of this you are amazing. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it and still love arthur and morgana despite the show being over. Please send me any comments whether you are reading this right after I post it, or you stumble upon it months later. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL AND AMAZING! Xx<br>**


End file.
